<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rogue Faction by TheNotSoSuperSaiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726360">Rogue Faction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotSoSuperSaiyan/pseuds/TheNotSoSuperSaiyan'>TheNotSoSuperSaiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Cowboy Monkey Space Pirates, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, F/F, F/M, Gen, Outer Space, Rebellion, Resistance, Slow Burn, Space Pirates, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotSoSuperSaiyan/pseuds/TheNotSoSuperSaiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The sequel to Rogue Planet. WARNING: Summary contains Rogue Planet spoilers.<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>After the death of Vegeta and the defeat of Frieza, Bulma and the crew of the Fitivale set out in search of the dragon balls, which have been scattered throughout the galaxy, in hopes of restoring Vegeta’s life. But trouble is brewing as the crew grows uneasy with their alien captain. Rumors of an uprising amongst the saiyans and whispers of mutiny threaten to endanger their mission and their only chance to bring Vegeta back. Can Bulma quell the rebellion before it’s too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Has Begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROGUE FACTION</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>by the Not-So-Super Saiyan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanko the Doebringer</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>CHAPTER ONE: IT HAS BEGUN</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Nothing could ever stop us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From stealing our own place in the sun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We will face the odds against us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And run into the fear we run from</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure this’ll work?” Raditz whispered hoarsely, skepticism dripping off his every word as he blinked through the darkness of the underground fortress.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Trust me.” Bulma said with a smirk as she slid the blinking dragon radar into her pocket. “It’ll all go according to plan…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not, in fact, going according to plan.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fetu! It’s not going according to plan!” Raditz yelled as he dove behind a pillar, narrowly avoiding a spray of large caliber bullets.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know…” Bulma mumbled. “I KNOW!” she yelled across the way. This wasn’t the plan at all. The mechanical monstrosity had apparently not only been safeguarded by its designers against electricity. No. It was n merely properly grounded against electrical attacks, this thing actually seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>power up</span>
  </em>
  <span> when her weapons detonated their electrical charges. From everything they had learned the Firna were a primitive people and the last thing Bulma had expected was technology of any kind guarding the dragon ball, much less a battle tank. A battle tank with six spidery legs supporting what was essentially a swivelling turret of doom with gun arms.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Think, Bulma, THINK!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bulma thought. Though, rather than think up a new strategy,  all she could think was that she should be thinking of a new strategy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Raditz, you’re as useless as ever."  came a fiery, female voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toki, no!” Bulma called out, but it was too late. The impatient saiyan jumped from cover, rolled forward and started unloading her pistols at the thing, bullets harmlessly ricocheting from its hardened steel frame.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The tank responded by turning it’s gatling cannons around towards Toki.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...shit.” Toki realized her mistake a little too late. She got to her feet and turned to dive out of the way of the incoming fire, but she knew she wouldn’t have enough time. The cacophonous sound of gunfire filled her ears as she waited to be filled with lead. After a moment, she opened her eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Raditz had taken the opportunity afforded him by Toki’s distraction to charge it. His biceps swelled and his face reddened as he hoisted their foe from the ground, its many insect-like mechanical legs spasming impotently in the air.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Whoa…” Bulma gasped. Saiyans were strong, she knew that. And Raditz was not small. In fact, out of the whole crew, only Nappa was more physically imposing than Rad. But still, that thing must weigh at least a ton and here he was, holding it aloft.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He staggered for a moment as he struggled to maintain his grip while its legs fluttered and the articulated joint of its main body tried to swivel around to point its cannons at Raditz.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Raditz tossed it to the side, where it crashed onto the ground in a heap of hinges and hydraulics, whirring immediately in an attempt to right itself.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Just as it was about to do so, Raditz leapt towards it and threw a left hook at the vaguely cylindrical ‘head’ that sat atop the main section to which its gun-arms were attached.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, that’s one way to go…” Bulma mused as Raditz followed up with blow after blow, each one dealing little, if any, real damage, but keeping it off balance enough to prevent it from aiming its weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raditz! Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>boxing </span>
  </em>
  <span>a battle tank?” Toki yelled impetuously.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh….I guess?” Raditz called back before punching it again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Keep it up Rad!” Bulma yelled, knowing that she still needed to think of something, fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around to take in her situation, trying to think of something they could use to their advantage, given that all their firearms had thus far proven useless. She noticed the empty shells that littered the ground, the smaller casings from the saiyans’ guns, which were dwarfed by the huge casings that came from the tank. That gave her an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try and hold it still, Rad!” Bulma said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wha-?” Raditz yelled back, realizing too late that the split-second distraction of his focus had allowed the tank to regain solid footing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ufa.” he cursed, as it trained its guns on him. With no feasible solution to the problem at hand, he did the first thing that came to his mind: he tackled it. It staggered for a second, but didn’t topple. Instead, it began to pivot and turn wildly, trying to shake the large saiyan from itself.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He almost lost his grip before managing a better position, sliding around to its back, where he got ahold of it, locking his hands together behind its head, it’s first pair of arms entangled with his. Grunting, he managed to pull it backwards enough to point its cannons harmlessly into the air. He sunk his hips low as he planted his feet on the ground.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not sure how long this’ll last, Cap!” He yelled between gritted teeth.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I believe in you!” Bulma called back, as she ran up to it, wrench in hand. “Just gimme a few seconds…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This thing was bolted, not welded, together.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Smart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bulma thought, knowing that bolts were easier to repair and held stronger than most welds. But in this case, it worked to her advantage, since bolts could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>removed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ugh…” she spat in frustration. “Hold it </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rad.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure," the saiyan groaned, "whatever you….say…cap.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“AHA!” Bulma cheered herself for her victory, as one of the cannon-arms swiveled loosely at it’s joint, now useless to the tank. She reached for it, hoping to turn the tank’s own gun on it. It’s rounds were obviously more powerful than the small-calibre firearms that they had brought with them. If anything could pierce its armor, this was it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She gripped it and hefted, and it didn’t move. “Are you kidding me!?" She spat out through gritted teeth, "What is this thing made of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bulma was far from weak, as humans go. Her militant training with Nappa over the past several months had served her quite well. Not to mention she had swung enough hammers and hand-tightened enough bolts that her arms were lean and toned. Still, she couldn’t manage to lift this stupid gun-cannon-turret-thingie.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get out of the way!” screamed Toki, pushing Bulma to the side. Bulma fell to the ground with a thud.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma yelled, first in indignation, then in shock as she rolled back and forth, trying to avoid being skewered by one of the tanks writhing legs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Toki screamed as she heaved the gun up and around, the belt of ammunition still feeding into it from the tank’s main body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sprayed the tank with cannon-fire, the deep, resonating, repeating sound of shells firing almost drowned out by the piercing metallic clang of ammunition against the hard-shell of the tank.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oil sprayed from the machine and sparks flew across its body. Its movements changed from struggling to random spasms, ever quickening. Raditz was flung from its back, as Toki continued to shower it with bullets. She noticed the fission core inside it began to glow red-hot, steam rising from its inner-mechanical workings.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s gonna blow!” She bellowed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hit the deck!” Bulma cried before a piercing flash of white light blinded them and an explosion erupted within the chamber.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Raditz limped across the hewn-stone floor of the underground chamber on the god-forsaken planet they had tracked the dragonball to. Tossing aside a sheet of metal which had once been armor plating on the now-destroyed tank, he looked down at the tiny human in the fetal position. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You okay, cap?” He asked breathlessly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I am not okay!” She yelled at him, quickly jumping to her feet. “What kind of question is that!? I nearly died in some kind of fission-reaction explosion. Who would be okay after that!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Raditz sighed with relief. She was okay.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where’s Toki?” He asked, looking around.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ahh, didja miss me?” Came Toki’s piercing voice, approaching from behind. “Don’t worry, Rad. You ain’t rid o’ me that easy.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Joy.” Raditz replied sarcastically.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You may not fight all that good, but guess your all-brawn no-brains approach to things came in handy.” She punched him in the arm to accentuate her jab at him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aaaah, geez. Take it easy, would you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh come on, I didn’t really hit you hard; even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not that weak.” Toki replied.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh my god, Raditz!” Bulma screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Raditz responded quickly. The words tumbling out of his mouth as he attempted to ease her sense of panic while acknowledging what Bulma had noticed - that his shoulder and abdomen were pouring blood from what looked like bullet-wounds from a large-caliber weapon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dear God!” Bulma interjected. “How is your arm not blown completely off at the joint? Those shells are huge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, guess we saiyans are a tough lot. Even Rad.” Toki said, laughing as she smacked Raditz on the shoulder that he cradled with his uninjured hand. He winced and growled at her under his breath.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, let’s just get that under control then we can get to retrieving the dragon ball…” Bulma said, working hard to control her breathing and pulling the dragon radar from her coat pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kino and Tschev had met them at the doors and helped Raditz to the table of the mess hall, wasting no time stripping his shirt off and wiping the dried blood from his chest and arm. Bardock looked from Raditz to Bulma and then back to Toki, who was picking at her teeth, seemingly undisturbed by Raditz’s current state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma pulled the white stone from her bag, flashing a smile to Bardock. “Well we all made it back alive and I count that as a victory, huh Bardock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coulda been you. Coulda been dead.” Bardock stated matter-of-factly as Bulma tried to ease the tension in the room. Then he turned to Toki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were reckless. You could’ve gotten someone killed.” he lit a cigarette between his fingers and then turned his gaze to Raditz, carefully watching him from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re saiyans.” Toki snorted. “This isn’t exactly the grand ballet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then a tall Saiyan with messy, short hair and wild green eyes stepped out of the kitchen, the leg of some animal in hand. "Hey Tschev, look what I-...</span>
  <em>
    <span>woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He stated as he turned the corner and entered the bloody havoc that inhabited the mess hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you for that, Dill. You can leave now." Tschev snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put up his arms, animal leg still in hand, in a gesture of surrender. "Don't have to tell me twice." And with that he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz to his credit, had kept himself together quite well during the away mission, mostly for Bulma’s sake, but it was starting to take its toll on him. He was covered in a sheen of cold sweat and he winced, biting down on his lip as Kino pulled a large bullet from his side. Kino worked methodically and fast, barely saying a word, as usual. He had once told Bulma he could’ve stitched a severed arm back on with his eyes closed and she absolutely believed him. Together with Tschev, they would have Raditz right as rain in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock turned from where he stared at his eldest son to face Toki, who leaned against the doorframe, unscathed. “What if that had been the captain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look I don’t want to hear it from you. We got the job done and that’s what matters.” Toki snarled at Bardock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, Toks.” Nappa cautioned, puffing out his chest and standing up straighter from where he was leaning against the counter that separated the mess hall from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were reckless." Bardock repeated more firmly, standing over her. "And you could've gotten someone killed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll never grow, if you cannot admit when you are wrong." Stoks passively stated as he continued to wipe the blood from the gnarled wooden table with a wet rag. He grimaced at the tense silence that greeted his comment. The second he said something he knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed the rag out, took a deep breath, and chanced a glance at his fellow shipmates. As he suspected, everyone was staring at him.  Toki turned around slowly to face him, fire in her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? I don't recall asking you, preacher man." She growled menacingly as she took a slow, predatory step towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bardock cleared his throat, bringing Toki's attention back to him as he slowly moved between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch yerself, Toki." He said, almost inaudible even in the silence. And with that Toki spat on the ground and stormed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoks’ heart threatened to pound straight out of his chest as he tried his best to hide his shaking hands from the crowd of saiyans that stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you," Bardock grimaced at Stoks,"watch yourself too. Toki's always out for blood and she'll lynch ya quicker than a dry reed in a bonfire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoks nodded solemnly, dipped the cloth in the already bloody water, and returned to wiping the table down around Raditz.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bulma carefully placed the dragon ball in the old, dingy gun safe that had been located in the captain’s quarters, in what used to be Vegeta’s room. She set it next to the other two identical white, chalky spheres and patted them gently, wrapping them up in the dark, red cloth Vegeta had worn around his neck as long as she had known him. It was stained brown with dried blood, his blood. A piercing pang of emotion threatened to pop a hole in her carefully crafted dam. And she took a moment to steady herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time for that, Bulma.” she chastised as she wiped her eyes, then she made her way across the room to Vegeta’s bed, pulling the dragon radar from her pocket as she went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had a short range considering that they were searching through the vastness of space for them, so she would have to blindly pick a direction and hope eventually the radar would ping again. Bulma ran her hands over her face and let them fall to her sides. She desperately needed to decompress, to tinker with something. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basil untied her hair, twisted it back into a bun, and tied it back again. She wasn’t sure how long she had been working but she knew it was more than a day. She checked the pocket watch in her pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yikes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was exhausted, and starved but inspiration had hit her and she couldn’t seem to walk away from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If she could just modify the crystal alignment correctly, the theoretical cloaking device may just...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door to the engine room flew open and she nearly fell from where she straddled the engine block. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a motherless goat!” she shouted at the unknown intruder as she slid down the opposite side of the engine block and made her way to see who could possibly have business with her at nearly three in the morning. “Ya nearly scared the pants off me.” she called as she ducked under a crankshaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to scare you.” Bulma called sheepishly. "I...uh...didn't realise anyone would be down here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Basil called peppily. "I...er...do my best thinking in the dead of night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would seem I...uh...do as well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of tense silence Bulma clapped her hands together awkwardly. “I...uh...I actually have to go. So don’t stop on my account.” and with a forced smile she walked backwards towards the door for a few steps, before quickly turning and rushing off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoks tossed the last dirty pan aside, resolving to come back to it later. He ran his hands over his face, sighing heavily. He was exhausted and he needed to think, to clear his mind. He desperately needed to meditate and hopefully get some much-needed sleep. He flicked off the lights to the mess hall and his ears pricked as he heard the quiet padding of footsteps behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face the small, slender Saiyan that stood across the mess hall from him. Toki glared at him with a hatred that made his stomach squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Toki." Stoks said calmly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He already knew how this was going to end, the same way it always ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to saunter forward, silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instinctively took a step backwards and found his back against the wall. He blinked and suddenly she was there directly in front of him. She drove her fist into his gut and he folded in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is only going to...hurt you in the end, Toki." He coughed as Toki rested a hand on his shoulder, the other hand poised to strike again. She drove her fist into his face, smashing into his nose. Blood began to dribble down his face and chin. She laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is gonna hurt you way more than it's gonna hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She hissed into his ear as she swung her leg upwards. It collided with his side and with a loud, resounding crack and he toppled to the ground. He tried to breathe but he couldn't, it felt as though someone had plunged a knife through his ribs and into his left lung. His arms slowly wrapped around his aching chest, where he attempted to shield himself as best he could. She stood over him grinning, her teeth flashing in the darkness. She giggled and licked the blood from her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one here to save ya now, preacher." She taunted as she grabbed him by the hair and kicked him, flipping him over, and pressing his face into the grated floor. Just as she anticipated, he didn't fight back, didn’t run. He simply flinched and waited for it all to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as she was concerned, there was nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saiyan</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him. He disgusted her. She spat on him and lifted her foot above the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Stoks heard was Nappa's booming voice as he shouted at Toki. Then the pain hit him and world around him simply ceased to be. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma threw herself on the bed after swinging the door shut to the captain’s quarters...</span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>quarters.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh...Vegeta. I’m no good at this.” she said to no one, rolling onto her back and pulling the Saiyan Royal Crest from her chest, unpinning it. She held it up and looked it over for the thousandth time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you give this to me?” She wondered. She’d wondered that since the day Frieza had finally met his end and the Saiyans were free from more than just the rogue planet. The day all the saiyans Frieza had killed in the last year were brought back to life, the day she had lost Vegeta. She couldn’t help but feel responsible for his death. If only she had waited on the wish for a few minutes, Vegeta could have been saved as well, then she wouldn’t be in this mess.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It made her wonder if she was working so hard to revive Vegeta because she didn’t want to be the captain anymore, rather than because she l-... she winced her eyes shut. She still couldn’t admit it, even to herself, how she felt for that coarse and arrogant little prick that the saiyans called a prince. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>God, how she missed him.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Turning to her side, her fingers ran along the metal of the crest that signified leadership and she found herself slowly and silently starting to weep as she thought of him, hoping for the reprieve of sleep and simultaneously dreading the inevitable nightmares it always brought with it.</span>
</p><p>AN: We're back and with lovely illustrations from @greythegoose42 (Twitter) and we are so excited!!! We can't wait for you all to see what we have in store for you! We will be publishing weekly on Fridays in the evenings. As always, we love to hear what you think!</p><p> </p><p>love, </p><p> </p><p>Mo and Hanko</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROGUE FACTION</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>by the Not-So-Super Saiyan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanko the Doebringer</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER TWO: DREAMS</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Someone take these dreams away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That point me to another day</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bulma stood frozen, unable to move or to look away as Frieza’s tail coiled tighter around Vegeta’s throat. Frieza relished the sounds of strangulation; he had dreamt of revenge but it’s music was sweeter than he could possibly imagine. He laughed heartily as Vegeta clawed and scraped at his skin, unable to break free, struggling to breathe. His eyes were wide with desperation as they found her face. He smiled weakly down at her and with a thick, wet crunch he went limp, eyes still wide. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma sat upright. Frieza was dead and her logical, waking mind knew that. But somewhere in the trembling of her hands she still feared him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” came the groggy voice beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just a bad dream,” she wiggled under Vegeta’s arm and buried her face in his scarred chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to bed.” Vegeta grumbled as he pulled her closer, planting a sleepy kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had nearly drifted off again when she heard him. He began to cough and couldn’t seem to catch his breath. She sat upright and turned on the light. After a moment, a sick gurgling sound came from his open mouth and his hands flew to his throat as he gasped for breath. Blood bubbled out of his mouth and pooled in the crook of his neck where she had just been. He looked up at her with desperate eyes, pleading for reprieve. She watched helplessly as he drowned in his own blood, legs still tangled in the holey blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, as she always did, Bulma awoke. Her world pooled around her and hardened like cooling wax. And reality, her reality, came crashing down around her once again. Vegeta was dead. He had been for nearly six months. And for six months the nightmares had been as ever present as Vegeta was absent.     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dreaded sleep, counting down the hours until it inevitably took hold of her, lulling her in with it’s gentle pull. She sniffled and without warning burst into tears. She was exhausted, arguably more tired after these nightmares within nightmares. She could never tell whether she was awake or asleep. She pulled her knees into her chest and wiped her eyes sloppily on her arm. That’s when she noticed, peering in from the darkness of the room, two wide, yellow eyes. Bulma jumped, grabbing her phaser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, cap?” sniffed the small, curious voice from the dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamnit, Ufi.” Bulma cursed as she tossed the phaser aside, it bounced off the creaky bed and skidded across the floor. “We talked about this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young, wide-eyed saiyan crouched on the end of her bed on all fours, like a cat ready to pounce. Her curious tail whisked back and forth in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmares again, huh cap? What’s a nightmare like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Is it like feeling afraid but in yer sleep? I don't get afraid though so that's prolly how come I never got one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning report, Ufi.” Bulma sighed, ignoring the question as she rolled her tight shoulders and slid her feet into her boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma could never stay mad at Ufi for long, no matter how hard she tried. Just barely twelve years of age, she was the youngest member of the crew. And while her intentions were pure, the curious child was always found under foot, causing some sort of trouble or other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard and knew nearly everything that happened on the ship, using the air ducts to scurry around from deck to deck, section to section.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she swung her head from side to side, ears twitching, always listening. “Reports say we just passed NGC 6302, at this rate we’re still two days from the rendezvous with the away team. Ship will be in need of fuel by next week at our current rate of travel. Crew is restless, as usual. Lato had a physical with the good doc and he says she’s right as rain.” she hopped off the end of Bulma’s bed and followed her steady march out of the room step for step, not slowing her report as she skipped down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stoks found himself on Kino's table once again. The good doc is still assessing the damage. Thinks he'll keep him overnight but he'll pull through for sure.  Reminds me, Kino is in need of supplies and kitchens need to restock as well.” Ufi hopped up on the hand railing that ran through the main hallway, arms out, balancing herself. Bulma sighed, Stoks had a way of finding trouble and trouble had it's way finding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Bulma had thought the surviving members of the Fitivale’s crew had been cruel to Stoks before it was nothing compared to the way the crew treated him now. Bulma made a mental note to check on him later. Her mind wandered as Ufi continued with her report, wandered to the white stone of the three dragon balls hidden in her room, to the dragon ball they had located on the planet Jubaan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Response came in from the ambassador of Jubaan while you were sleeping. Coddish received the transmission at 0500 hours and would like to meet at your earliest convenience. ” Ufi paused for a moment before continuing as if deciding whether or not she was ready to invoke the wrath of the captain. “And then there is the matter of Toki, sir. She is in the brig again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma had learned quite a few things as the new captain of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fitivale.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A ship of seven saiyans and a ship of nearly forty were very different. When she had met the crew on the rogue planet, starved, desperate, and clawing to survive, those who normally would not have worked together, learned to do so for survival’s sake. Bardock and Tschev being a prime example. But now, well-fed, well-rested, and crammed into relatively tiny confines; they grew more and more restless the longer they were in space. As time went on, contentions, bickering, and fighting amongst them became more commonplace than not. There was a very clear hierarchy for the saiyans. Some had ranks or titles and some did not and she had to memorize who had what title and how to address each of them properly and in what order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The saiyans were loud, brash, and rude. They were messy, perpetually and chronically late, and they fought over everything, blowing the smallest inconvenience out of proportion tenfold.  But that didn’t negate their strong sense of self and culture. There were rules, etiquette, ceremonies, speeches, rites of passage, and celebrations. Certain people sat next to others, they had to be addressed in a certain order; one was never to address someone of lower rank before addressing someone higher than they. Titles and kinships had to be remembered and addressed when formally speaking to someone of rank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was complicated and there was no written guide or history that Bulma could study. She hated being underprepared but had grown used to the feeling. Bulma was quickly learning she knew next to nothing about saiyan culture. Still, she alone was expected to conduct and uphold what the saiyans held precious.Bulma shook the thought and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, cap?” Ufi prompted patiently, snapping Bulma’s attention back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma’s hand wandered up to the brooch that held the thin, worn red fabric about her neck. The crest of the saiyan people and her claim to the captainship of the Fitivale. She ached for Vegeta, longing to crawl into his arms and cry. She almost laughed thinking about what he would say if he could see her now, muddling about, mucking up the already muddy waters of the very vague and yet oddly specific cultural expectations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. Send Nappa down to release her.” Bulma muttered. She sighed and added. “Make it very clear to her that next time I will not be so forgiving.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma entered the bridge leaving Ufi at the door. Before she could thank her, Ufi had scurried up the corrugated metal walls and into one of the air vents. Bulma smiled. As she entered the bridge Coddish spun around in her chair slowly, her face an emotionless mask, almost peaceful. She handed Bulma an information pad and turned back around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish was an odd saiyan. She was slender but muscular and tall, built like a warrior. She had a mop of messy, short hair atop her head and a scar that covered most of her face. Bulma had stared at it often but wasn't sure what it was from. It pulled and stretched the skin like a burn but it had an odd shape to it, a blob and four small circles that stretched from above her left eye to her chin, leaving the skin around one eye taut and red. Bulma had never seen her fight, skirmish, or butt heads with any of the other saiyans. No words escaped her lips, at least they hadn’t while Bulma was around. Bulma had wondered what she did in her spare time, but had never worked up the courage to ask the reserved saiyan. There were entire days where they spent nearly the whole day on the bridge together and Coddish never uttered a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma wondered how she did it, often filling silence herself with awkward, idle prattle. But the oddest thing about Coddish was she was the only saiyan on the crew without a tail. She had finally come to the conclusion that it didn’t matter if Coddish wasn’t one for words, she was still one hell of a pilot and that was good enough for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma quickly read through the letter from the ambassador and tossed aside the pad in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommin.” Bulma called to the ensign seated at the helm next to Coddish. Tommin was average as far as saiyans went, with wild dark hair, a smattering of freckles, and ink-black eyes. He had lost his hand in “the war” he claimed, and had been a member of a resistance before he joined the crew of the Fitivale, though no one would tell her any more than that. He spun around and addressed her with a goofy grin, saluting her dramatically with his no-longer-missing hand. Bulma barely caught the smirk he threw at Coddish. She glared back at him, her lip curling in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessum, cap?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Bardock and Nappa to meet me in my ready room as soon as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down to Coddish, slapping her on the back with one hand and ruffling her hair with the other. “Try not to have any </span>
  <em>
    <span>rousing</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversations while I’m gone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ngungu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He winked and laughed at his own joke. Coddish snarled silently. “Fare thee well, m’lady.” He added as he saluted Bulma with a dramatic flourish of his hand and a bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call m-” Bulma started, but before she could finish he was already gone</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Toki lay on her back. Her legs against the wall. She let her tail hang to her side, sweeping it back and forth across the floor to the ever-present ticking of the wall clock that told the wrong time. She hummed lightly as she went, keeping time with the clock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bastards. The whole lot of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had hated Vegeta, his aloof nature, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrogance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But nothing compared to how much she hated the </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she would have traded her left tit to have a saiyan as captain again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she was, in the brig, once again for “</span>
  <em>
    <span>inciting wreckless violence</span>
  </em>
  <span>” whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>the wench. Just thinking about her made Toki’s blood boil. One day she would wring her little neck, watching her stupid face twist in terror as she struggled to breathe. Or maybe she would rip her throat out while she was still alive and revel in her drowning, feel the blood squishing between her fingers. Just the thought made her smile. One day, but not today. Today she was trapped in the brig, breathing in the stench of body odor and mildew that crept along the dripping pipes all the while the captain was free to roam about as she pleased imposing her alien ideals and foreign etiquette on Toki and the crew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa’s voice echoed around the tin can of the brig, causing the wisps of Toki’s daydream to scatter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, up, you.” He boomed as he swung the electric door open, not even bothering to turn the damn thing off beforehand. It showered the two of them in orange sparks as electrified metal slammed against metal. Toki slid her arms off the bench in her cell, planting them on the ground and flipping over them, standing upright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a beast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toki thought as she marvelled at just how large and freakishly muscular he was, especially compared to her. Toki was small, only measuring five and a half feet tall and lighter than a feather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved to walk past Nappa but he grabbed her shoulder, his heavy hand causing her shoulder to drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lend yer ear, Toks. This is the last time I wanna catch ya down here, ya here? I’ve had just about enough of chirkin’ ya this way and that.” when she didn’t respond he raised his eyebrows and spoke louder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ua e iloa*</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” Toki snarled, throwing her shoulder forward. He removed his hand and let her pass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’ but trouble, that one.” he muttered to himself as Tommin hopped down the stairs to the brig. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock tossed his pistol aside in frustration, looping his thumbs through his bandolier and turning away from the makeshift shooting range. It was known to the saiyans simply as ‘The Pit’. It was a treacherous mess of tangled wire, gnarled wood, and discarded metal located in the belly of the ship that served as a training ground of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held his hands in front of his face clenching and unclenching his fists. It was impossible and yet here he was. With his body restored he was easily the strongest member of the crew in a sense. Nappa still commanded the greatest brute force among them; Raditz was the fastest. But seeing as how Vegeta was no longer with them, Bardock was overall the most powerful. Despite that, he was still adjusting to his newly restored body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to call it quits.” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock had been alive for months now and he was still getting used to having two eyes. He had just about had his fill of failure for the day. As he reached for the discarded weapon he heard clapping - slow, exaggerated clapping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Oh. It’s </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>.” He snarled at the small saiyan leaning against the doorframe. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Tschev right now. “Dontcha have something better</span> <span>to do?” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We ain’t had a raid in weeks and I’m itching to blood my hands.” came the response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her teeth over her bottom lip, feeling the knotted scar, glaring at him. At least she was self-aware enough now to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was picking a fight for no reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock couldn’t help but stare at the large gash that bisected her torso and face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought, looking away awkwardly as she caught him staring. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her feet as she rocked back and forth on her bare heels. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not now, Tschev. Plenty of others you can have your fun with. I hear Toki’s out of the brig, why don’t you give her a shot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev harumphed. Bardock was annoyingly difficult to incite these days. She didn’t want to admit that it was likely because, having both arms and eyes now, she wasn’t any fun for him anymore. She was no longer a challenge for Bardock and she hated that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyhow, Tommin’s looking for you. Says cap wants you on the bridge.” she mused casually as she threw her hands behind her head and turned to leave. “Seems she done got word in from Jubaan and she ain’t none too happy ‘bout it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma forced herself to press her back into the large captain’s chair on the bridge. Her leg bounced neurotically as she brooded. She had been alone with Coddish for nearly two hours and not a word had slipped between the two of them. Bulma felt herself spiralling, any second she would start rambling but she couldn’t seem to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coddish.” Bulma tried to sound as confident as she could but her voice cracked and it came out sounding more like “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ish”</span>
  </em>
  <span> than an actual word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish blinked at her slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creaking sound of the doors sliding open broke Bulma’s concentration. She jumped out of her seat and made her way to the open door where Nappa and Bardock stood. They looked more than a little confused by her frazzled state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God you’re here.” she whispered hoarsely as she grabbed them each by the wrist and walked backwards, pulling them into the side door to her ready room. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still and it will hurt less.” Lato said calmly as she unwrapped the soiled bandages around Raditz’s swollen shoulder, one hand resting on her belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, woman, quit fussin’.” He griped, wincing at the pain. “I don’t see why ya can’t just leave well enough alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, you have a hole the size of a fist in your shoulder and if you don’t take care of it, it’s going to get infected.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never got no sort of infection </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve also never been shot by a large-caliber bullet from a battle tank before.” She smiled patiently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes hiding them behind his large hand as he tried to think about anything but the throbbing pain in his shoulder and side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...not quite sure I’m understan’ yer situationals here.” Nappa said cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s not to understand? The ambassador of Jubaan has refused to let us retrieve the dragon ball located on their planet. Simple as spit.” she quipped, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the barren desk in the corner of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we’re just havin’ a hard time understanding the problem.” Bardock said, lighting another cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You two are impossible, you know that?” She began to pace around the room in agitation. “They said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘no’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There is no way in the nine hells they are letting us land on their planet. What do you expect me to do just waltz over and take whatever we want?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y...Yes?” Nappa said slowly, as if it were the obvious answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma let her head fall in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this.” She muttered into her palms, fighting back the tears. “I can’t do this anymore. I have no idea what I’m doing. Vegeta was dying for Christ’s sake, he was delusional and he made a mistake. I…” she continued softly. “...have no idea what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She unclipped the pin from the ratted, red scarf that hung around her neck and thrust it forward in her open palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it. One of you, take it. Gods know you’d both make better captains than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock stepped forward and wrapped her fingers back around the pin. She felt it poke into the soft flesh of her palm. He looked at her tenderly and almost smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fetu</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nappa clasped her shoulder with his large hand. “Yer still between the hay ‘n the grass. Give yerself time and you’ll get the hang o’ things. Stop questioning yerself. You're a saiyan, and we saiyans, well, we don't give up none too easily.” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him with teary eyes and he smiled down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I wish Vegeta was here.” She crumbled into tears, letting herself say it out loud for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wishin’ won’t bring back the dead.” Bardock lamented coldly. Nappa looked at him sternly, hands on his hips, then turned to Bulma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, ya poor thang. Come to ol’ Nappers.” he stooped down and picked her up, crushing her in a hug between his enormous arms, cracking her back as he did so. He set her on the ground and she couldn’t help but smile up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock rolled his eyes, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wishin’ won’t bring back the dead but yer dragon’s balls will. So decide what’s more important to you. Diplomacy...or the dragon’s ball.” He took a drag off his cigarette and sighed. “Sides… ya need to remember the best way ain’t always the right way and the right way ain’t always the best. Ya gotta know how to tell the difference.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma’s face fell back into her perpetual frown, the same she had worn for months now. “That makes absolutely no sense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock stopped, his back to her, halfway out the doorway. “Fetu. Whatever you decide ta do, commit yerself. Our people respect surety and strength over all else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Strength and surety. Strength and surety. Strength and surety. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bulma repeated to herself as she nervously paced, waiting. She was so focused on what she was doing she hadn't noticed Basil enter the room or wave awkwardly to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basil, thank you for coming.” Bulma said, gesturing to the single chair in the nearly empty ready room. It looked dusty and broken, like Bulma had set it upright moments before, holding the old thing together by prayer alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basil smiled awkwardly and tentatively sat in the rickety chair. Bulma stood upright, repeating what she planned to say over and over in her mind until it sounded commanding and chiefly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Vegeta do? Think like Vegeta</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face fell into a scowl and she glared disinterestedly at Basil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you are quite technologically and mechanically inclined.” she said, her voice falling into a hoarse drawl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she didn’t say anything else, Basil looked around tentatively and pursed her lips awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks?” she tried not to make it sound like a question but it did anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yes.” Bulma coughed awkwardly, her voice returning to it's normal register. “I, uh...I understand the pods are in disrepair. Is that correct?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Basil snorted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Catawumpously chawed up </span>
  </em>
  <span>is... more... like it.” her voice pittering out as she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma fought the urge to smile and instead held her face in an authoritarian scowl, her fingers knit together in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Vegeta.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you repair them within a week’s time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft. Not by a long chalk.” Basil caught herself, wiping her sweaty palms on her jumper. “I...I mean…yeah. Yes. Sure...thiiing…” she lingered awkwardly on the word, her fingers pointing at Bulma like guns. “I can burn the breeze with the best of ‘em.” she laughed clumsily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stared at each other awkwardly, neither one sure of what they should say next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...yeah…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep..c-can I-” Basil gestured at the door with her finger guns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, sure. Dismissed. Yeah.” Bulma clapped her hands on her thighs, pursing her lips in a tight smile as Basil tripped over the chair, nearly running into the wall. She turned to Bulma with a tense smile, setting the chair upright just to have it fall over again. She muttered something under her breath and left the chair where it lay, backing out of the room slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be?” Toki whined as she let the soup drip out of her turned spoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what we got left.” Stoks shrugged as he hoisted the second pot onto the table, before he had lifted his hands from the handles several saiyans were already dipping their bowls in, filling them up with the chunky, thick soup. Most of the saiyans were satisfied by the answer, food was food after all and a saiyan never intentionally went hungry. But Toki was not satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks disgusting and smells even worse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks shrugged, it wasn’t the first time someone had complained about a meal and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, for a fact, that you don’t serve this same slop to the alien, now do ya?” She asked Stoks menacingly poking him in the arm with her dirty spoon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoks sighed, wiping the soup from his shirt. “As a matter of fact, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tautai </span>
  </em>
  <span>eats exactly the same as the rest of the crew - despite my best efforts to show her a bit of deference. It’s quite respectable, actually.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Psh.” Toki hissed. “You would stick up for that blue whore.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoks lowered his spoon. “You watch yourself, Toki.” he warned calmly. “You’re fixin’ to start something again that won’t get you anywhere but the brig.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was good advice. Toki just wasn’t interested in advice, good, bad, or otherwise. She reached across the counter and grabbed Stoks by the scruff of his shirt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You threatening me, preacher man?” she growled menacingly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once more, Stoks sighed. “No, Toki. I’m just trying to avoid </span>
  <em>
    <span>needless</span>
  </em>
  <span> violence.” He stressed the word ‘needless’ as violence was part and parcel of being a Saiyan, and as much as he didn’t like it, he accepted it. There was no good in the few of them fighting each other at least.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, there’s plenty </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She almost whispered. She yanked on his shirt and pulled him over the counter and onto the ground between the kitchen and the table in the mess hall. Landing on his back, he gasped as the wind rushed from his lungs. The clattering of spoons fell silent as the other saiyans looked on in mild amusement, some even standing to get a better view of the impending fight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She jumped towards him, swinging a foot towards the side of his head she stopped right before it connected. Smiling as she stood over him, she watched as he slowly curled into a ball on the floor, arms shielding the back of his neck. She lifted her fist to strike him but without warning she felt herself crash against the wall of the mess hall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Groaning, she opened her eyes to see the burly frame of the second-largest saiyan of the crew standing over her. She smirked at Raditz. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ye done messed up, Raditz.” she said, standing. “How many times have we played this game, eh? You act tough only to get shat on - hell, every member o’ this crew has had their way with you at one point or another. I seen your brother, Kakarot, fight too. He’s what, about half your size? That pipsqueak can still fight better than you could ever hope to. Poor Essi probably wishes she were still dead what with how </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> her training did you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s enough, Toki.” Raditz said.“This don’t have nothin’ to do with how well I fight or don’t. I’m titled* and you’ll treat me accordingly.” he turned his head to Stoks. “You alright?” he said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmph. Whatever.” Toki said, throwing a punch at Raditz’s jaw. Quick as a flash, he caught her fist without even turning his head back to her. He watched as Stoks groped at the counter and pulled himself upright.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hang on, preacher. Got something to take care of.” Raditz called as he turned back to Toki.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She tried to pull her fist out of his grip, but it was caught as if in an iron vice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Funny.” Raditz said. “I remember you being faster.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She tugged again, still in vain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And stronger…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Almost too effortlessly, Raditz lifted Toki from the ground and slammed his other fist into her gut. Her body crashed into and bounced off of the mess-hall wall, leaving a sizable dent. As her body snapped back towards Raditz, he caught her with the inside of his arm right at her neck and slammed her down, headfirst into the metal floor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh,” he said, “seems for all your fire you’re just fumes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grunting, Toki spun onto her back, swinging her legs around in an attempt to trip Raditz. Almost lazily, he lifted his left leg and let her attack swing harmlessly through the air.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Toki was back on her feet now, and threw a few punches that met as much resistance as her attempted tripping technique.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the-” she gasped as she realized Raditz was behind her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Think long and hard about whether or not you want to see where this goes, Toki.” He said. “Seems like a lot has happened since you were last on board.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She spun backwards with her elbow, once more trying to catch him in the face. He shrugged off the attack with his forearm and then grabbed her by the face with his other arm, once more slamming her head into the floor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damnit, Toki. If you can’t learn respect from the brig or this embarrassment then I guess I’ll have to beat it into you the only way you understand!” Raditz yelled. He was fuming. He slammed her head again and again into the floor until a gentle hand fell onto Raditz’s shoulder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s enough, Rad.” Stoks said. “It wasn’t really a big deal.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raditz paused with a look of surprise for the briefest of moments before his brow once more hardened. He dropped Toki to the floor almost with disgust. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You just remember that, Toki.” He muttered, walking out of the mess hall. The other saiyans stepped out of his way, awkwardly looking around at each other, clearly as shocked as Toki was. Perhaps the apple hadn’t fallen as far from the tree as everyone had thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had the most awkward conversation I have ever had in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my life</span>
  </em>
  <span> this morning.” Basil exclaimed as she hopped backwards, flopping on the lumpy mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who would have the pleasure of conversatin’ with you?” Tschev scoffed, smiling playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cap.” Basil yawned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where ya been anyways?” Tschev muttered distractedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Been down in the east side of the engine block. Your friend there is kind of a genius.” she added, nuzzling into the goggles around her neck and absentmindedly chewing on the strap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Cap’s pretty clever, I guess.” Tschev muttered, scuffling her feet across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell her I said so, too.” Basil added, wiping off a fruit on her pants and taking a bite of it. She shoved her other fist down into her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell her?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basil shrugged, opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again, chewing on her lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basil shook her head, then spoke through a mouthful. “No way in the nine hells, not after the conversation I just had. I don’t know. Too, I don’t know, I just get all flustered around her, she's an alien and I don't know anything about her, I guess? Sure she looks like us, she kinda acts like us but she ain’t one of us. Nothing can change that, Tschev. ‘Sides, I never was good at talking to chiefs. You know that.” Basil sat on the edge of their bed, hanging onto the cobbled bed frame that lifted the thin mattress well off the ground. She swung her legs back in forth as she gnawed on the fruit she had pulled from her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev didn’t respond, instead rocked back and forth on her heels, sighing in agitation. It was ironic, Basil came from one of the last noble families on Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroyed it, and other than Tschev there probably wasn’t a saiyan less able to follow the cultural etiquette than Basil. Except in Tschev’s case it was because she simply didn’t care. Basil just never quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Not in practice anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi. What’s wrong?” Basil asked tenderly, wiping off the fruit juice that had dripped down her chin with her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev looked up at her, her eyes hidden under her furrowed brow. “Hmm? Oh. Nothing.” the words tasted bitter and she forced an awkward smile through pursed lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lie and Basil knew it. Even worse, Tschev knew that she knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Really?” Basil smirked. “Well,” she hopped off the bed and took a step forward, leaning in and pressing her forehead to Tschev's. “When you’re ready to talk, ya know where ta find me.” With that she slid her goggles back on and cast the fruit’s pit aside, “If ya need me for the next seven days I’ll be burnin’ my candle down in the launch bay. Got three pods to repair in a week’s time.” she laughed, shaking her head as she walked away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta awoke with a jolt as the gentle grip shook his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Big, blue eyes glistened in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Vegeta…" she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffed and sighed, sitting upright and rolling his tight shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" He grumbled sleepily as he ran his hand over his face, pulling his bangs back into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You…" Bulma suddenly lost confidence in herself. He seemed perfectly fine now. "I think...you were having a...nightmare."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was I, now?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking, as he grabbed hold of her. He rolled her over to his other side and gracefully as a cat, he rolled on top of her. She bit her lip in anticipation, feeling his warm breath against the skin of her throat. It sent chills down her spine and she began to shimmy out of her panties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He planted messy kisses down the side of her throat tracing his rough fingers along her collarbone. A low growl resonated in his chest as he kicked his pants off, pushing her legs apart ever-so-gently and leaning up to kiss her. </span>
  <span>His lips danced across hers, barely touching. It was driving her mad. He laughed under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know…" he kissed her passionately. "You're making a nasty habit of finding yourself in my bed..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled as she kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you know what they-" She began but she lost her thought entirely as suddenly his breathing ceased and he froze, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to sit up on her elbows, beneath him, trying to get a better look at his face, it was twisted in pain, eyes wide with confusion. Slowly he reached a trembling hand down to his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma felt the warmth of the blood as it pittered onto her bare chest and stomach. She looked up at his face again, she recognized it. The blood and dirt, the wounds, just as he had been the day he had fought Frieza, the day he had died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Died?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could put the broken pieces of her dreams and waking mind together he spoke to her, his trembling hand placing the Saiyan crest in hers and closing her fist over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"F-Fetu…" he pleaded through the mouthful of blood. He tried to speak again but all he could manage was a cough, spraying her face with blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt panic grip her but she was too afraid to move. She locked eyes with him as blood began to pour out of his mouth and onto her face. She screamed hysterically, desperately trying to squirm out from beneath him, blinded by the blood in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thick smoke of incense tumbled up towards the ceiling leaving the rich, earthy scent behind. Bardock slid off the doorframe and entered the room without a knock or a word. He made his way to where the silent saiyan sat meditating as he had done a thousand times before. Stoks looked tired but more noticeable than his drooping shoulders and furrowed brow was the deep, mottled bruises that covered his nose and under his eyes. Bardock slowly made his way behind Stoks and slid down, leaning his back against the younger saiyan’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks didn’t seem to have noticed but Bardock knew better. He pulled a cigarette from his tin and pressed his fingers alight with ki against the end, igniting it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks took a deep breath and leaned his head back against Bardock’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You reek of turmoil.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you look like Hell. Who got you this time? Toki? Mosh?” Bardock paused and smiled, “Don’t tell me it was Kamu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks laughed weakly under his breath. “What’s troubling you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sole</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Bardock was going to deny it but he thought better of it. “It’s Tschev.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about her?” Stoks asked calmly and slowly, as if he were drifting off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She...Well I...How is it that I done been raised from the grave with...</span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span>... not so much as a whisper of a scratch, and she...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...has scars.” he finished for Bardock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Bardock muttered in affirmation, reaching up to touch the </span>
  <em>
    <span>x</span>
  </em>
  <span>-shaped scar on his left cheek. “Far as I can tell, we were all raised in the wool...but her and Coddish...they…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know.” Stoks grunted as he shifted, rolling his neck slowly. And catching himself before he inhaled too deep, his ribs still tender and bruised. “They say the gods work in mysterious ways, but in many respects they are simple beings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is that supposed to mean? Enlighten me, preacher.” Bardock laughed under his breath blowing smoke into the air. It twirled around the smoke from the incense and danced around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes what we do, what happens to us, it changes who we are, sometimes it does not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell does that have to do with anything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a hunch, I suppose. But maybe we didn’t come back as we came into this world. We came back as </span>
  <em>
    <span>who we were</span>
  </em>
  <span> when we left it.” Stoks let the poignant silence sit as Bardock’s mind stirred over his words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now what in the nine hells is that supposed to mean?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoks shrugged and smiled, running the tip of his tongue over his swollen lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hallways were empty and the ship felt like a ghost town. No matter how many sleepless nights Bulma wandered through these halls, she never became quite used to the silent ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood by the bevelled window staring out into the vastness of space. She was surrounded by people and yet she felt completely and utterly alone. Things had been different on the rogue planet, they had been different when Vegeta...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One second she had been alone, the next Kino was there.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn saiyans. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma did her best not to jump but she couldn’t help the pounding of her heart in her fingertips. Kino was the oldest member of the crew, having just turned one hundred years old. His eyes were as black as the night sky and his dark hair was peppered with grey. He still looked young to Bulma, not a day older than forty. Kino looked out the window and scratched the scruff on his face. Without taking his eyes off the stars he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get you something for sleep but I’m afraid I don’t got nothin’ for nightmares. Ya see they aren't common for us saiyans, only had one patient who ever struggled with ‘em.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma wasn’t going to ask but she found her curiosity get the best of her and the words began to tumble from her mouth. “Who was-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't matter none now.” he added a soft, fatherly smile that reminded her of her own father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma pursed her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to spout tears from her eyes. After a while she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..uh...I hear you are in need of supplies.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is correct. At this rate, by the time we reach the next star system I’ll have plenty o’ saiyans itchin’ for a fight and nothin’ to stitch ‘em up with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. We will land at our earliest convenience. The crew seems to be in need of some R and R at any rate. Some elbow room will do them good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fetu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I urge you to reconsider what I said. I can help you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded as she walked away, making her way through the winding hallways of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! A lot of set up and establishing happening so bear with us (the gritty parts are coming, I promise!) Another chapter another wonderful illustration by @greythegoose42 (Twitter). Thanks Grey, you're a peach! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let us know what you guys think! We'd love to hear from you! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mo and Hanko</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROGUE FACTION</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>by the Not-So-Super Saiyan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanko the Doebringer</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER THREE: BLIND</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Oh, can it be </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices calling me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get lost and out of time </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should've seen it glow, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But everybody knows </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That a broken heart is blind </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bulma sat on the edge of Vegeta’s bed, running her fingers along the rough, striped cloth of the mattress. Bulma had no idea what she was doing, and even worse the saiyans knew it too. From the first day some had accepted her as captain and some had not. She had been forced to make decisions while ill-prepared, with poor information, and what she felt was not enough context or understanding of the saiyan people to be a saiyan captain. She told herself Vegeta had believed she was ready and that that would need to be enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wandering through the hallways for a time, she enjoyed the silence until she found herself at the doorway to the mess hall. Bulma stood at the door, too scared to knock on the gnarled wood of the doorframe and too unsure of herself to enter. It was somewhere in between late night and early morning and nearly all the saiyans were still sleeping. Through the crack of the open door she could see Stoks, peeling potatoes and humming a haunting tune to himself. She chided herself for coming in the first place. It was rude to impose on someone so late into the night or early as it were, but then again the saiyans never seemed to mind the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so peaceful it was a shame to disturb him. Besides, she told herself, she had nothing important to say anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she turned to leave she heard a voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving already? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You just got here.” Stoks mused, one eyebrow lifted. She didn’t say a word, smiling at him from the doorway. After a few minutes she made her way casually to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma stared at the wall in front of her, the bare spots where the living saiyans had reclaimed their artifacts glared back at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind?” She asked, gesturing to the empty table. He patted the table and smiled at her. It drew her attention to the large split in his lip and the dark bruise that covered his chin. As her eyes roamed his face it caught the three stitches on his forehead, nearly healed now, and the split across the bridge of his nose, held together by seven stitches. She reached forward across the table and with a hand on his cheek gently lifted his head. He smiled at her and something about it eased her ache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, Stoks?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fell as he cleared his throat reaching for another potato, wincing as he bent over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing new.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” She rested her hands atop his, ferocity in her eyes. “Stoks, tell me who did this and I’ll make sure it never happens again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently pulled his hands from beneath hers and leaned down to grab another large handful of potatoes from the sack and set them on the table between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it surprise you to hear that not all the saiyans liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His smooth voice questioned. He sounded so peaceful, a kind of peace that Bulma’s agitated mind had never felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t surprised that he had switched the subject. Stoks never would tell her who had done him in, even if she figured it out from someone else. She cleared her throat quietly and spoke, deciding to let it go for the time being. “I guess not?” She questioned. Vegeta definitely wasn’t what she would call charismatic or personable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure and simple. They may not have liked him, but they all respected him as their captain and their prince. They don't need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to respect you. A captain is not there to be a friend, they’re there to guide them, lead them, keep them alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited and when she didn’t respond he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve let your fire pitter out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tautai</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Forgotten who you were, who you are. You need to remember.” He stopped, setting a peeled potato in the pot and looking at her with a grave expression. “I’ve sensed a storm on the rise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” She gulped, her heart sinking into her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t say,”He shrugged casually, plucking another potato from the table and tossing it in the air with a wink before catching it with a flourish. One thing she was sure of, Stoks was right. Her fire had gone out. It had died with Vegeta and she simply didn’t know how to get it back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let the silence linger, losing herself in the sounds of his steady work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” She questioned, fighting the lump in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I get it back, Stoks?” She choked, tears in her eyes. He smiled at her sweetly and she thought she might break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Only you can answer that</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To say their mission had not gone well would've been a gross understatement. It had been a disaster, a nightmare. They had barely escaped with their lives and they had both known when they failed to purge the planet and abandoned the mission that Vegeta would pay the price in his own blood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta and Raditz had been ill-advised and were left to their own devices.While they were experienced soldiers they were still mere children.The two of them were only thirteen and fifteen, but that didn't matter to Frieza. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>In fact, Frieza quite enjoyed playing with children.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raditz thought he was going to be sick just thinking about it. He shoved the thought down and tried to think of something else, anything else. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He lay on his back, staring at the corrugated metal of the ceiling, tugging at the skin tight fabric that threatened to suffocate him. He finally gave up trying to get comfortable and ripped the skin-tight long-sleeve shirt off, casting it aside in frustration. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the things he had endured, these times where he was all alone, waiting for Vegeta, were the hardest. He couldn't help but wonder if one of these times he was going to end up all alone for good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What would he do then? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The last saiyan and not a very powerful one to boot. Vegeta kept him grounded, kept him hopeful in the complete and utter hopelessness of their situation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He clicked his scouter on and off again. Hoping to receive the message sooner rather than later. Vegeta had been gone nearly two days and in that time Raditz found it impossible to eat or sleep. The longer Vegeta was alone with Frieza the worse it would be. And the more frequent these visits happened the more distant his friend became. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The two of them were the last saiyans left alive since Frieza had destroyed their planet. That is, except for the traitor that piloted Frieza's ship. As far as Raditz was concerned she wasn't a Saiyan at all, it was just the two of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He jumped as his scouter trilled, blinking a vibrant red. He scrambled to click it on to his face and press the comm link. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zarbon's slimy voice crawled into his ear and sent shivers down his spine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You will retrieve him now." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raditz didn't even bother throwing on his boots or his shirt before he was out the door, his scouter still blinking on his bed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When he had reached Vegeta he stopped dead in his tracks, unable to stop the small whimper that escaped his lips. Crumpled underneath Zarbon's foot in the hallway, cast aside like common trash, lay the prince. He was stripped naked, his body covered in deep bruises and what appeared to be lash marks on his chest and back. Vegeta's lips were dried and cracked, blood and spit dripped out of his mouth, down his cheek, and onto the floor, his eyes red and swollen. Raditz wanted to look away, but he couldn't, feeling the anger begin to burn in the pit of his belly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raditz called out to Vegeta who could only flinch in response, his fingers twitching. At least he wasn't entirely comatose yet. Raditz watched Vegeta carefully as Zarbon droned on and on about why Vegeta wouldn't be granted access to a healing tank and that they would be expected to report for their next mission in three days time. Raditz nodded, too distracted by Vegeta to be enraged with Zarbon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked on in horror as Zarbon wedged his foot under Vegeta's bruised ribs and kicked him across the floor. Raditz caught Vegeta's limp body, a feral growl resonating in his throat as he glared at Frieza's advisor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zarbon spat, with disgust. "Get him out of my sight." And he waved his hand dismissively. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raditz swallowed the anger that threatened to burn through his chest and incinerate him. He was no match for Zarbon and he knew that. Besides,Vegeta required immediate medical attention and the best he was going to get was Raditz.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Raditz had had emergency basics training and that was it. He wasn't a great fighter, a military strategist, or a field medic. He was just a kid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He prayed that that would be good enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Tschev muttered to the mirror as she ran her fingers down the scar that bisected her. Bardock had been resurrected whole, Tommin had too, and nearly all of the other saiyans. So why hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It was a question that had hung heavy on her mind since her new life had begun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts evaporated like mist at the sound of the voice from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ya look as horrible as ever.” Bardock leaned thoughtfully against the doorframe, taking in the small saiyan as he gritted his teeth and took a drag off his cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev looked up at him quizzically, her face a mix of surprise, embarrassment, and repulsion. She turned back to Basil who lay nuzzled beneath the pile of blankets. She quickly recovered, snorting at him, “Piss off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now.” He chuckled as he pushed off the doorframe and stepped inside the room. “You were all ready to brawl earlier. Don’t tell me you’re not in the mood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>piss off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sau’ai*.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Now where have I heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> before?” He smiled mischievously at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev’s eyes narrowed as she thought of that night. Then her face fell, her expression softening, as she remembered the loneliness and desperation that drew them to one another, the loneliness Bardock still lived in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Bardock? What do you want?” She asked softly, head bowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying a word he lifted her chin with his knuckle, running his thumb against the deep gash that tore through her lip and down her throat. His tail found hers, hitching around the end of it, and curling it closely behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” He thumbed her scar gently, a curious look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” She muttered achingly. She reached up to touch the once scarred half of his face, it surprised her to feel the smooth, unmarred skin in place of the once horrific burn scars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” he was silent for a moment. Collecting his thoughts and letting the rift between them grow. He cleared his throat and fought the urge to reach for another cigarette, “...just wanted to check on ya, s’all.”  He shrugged, unconvincingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he lowered his head while reaching with his thumb to lift her chin until their foreheads pressed together. His eyes wandered somewhere behind her, ears twitching, and he quickly released her face, crossing his arms over his chest. His tail recoiling from her as if she were a hot iron and wrapping tightly around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look who it be!” Nappa boomed as he slapped Bardock on the back. Basil jumped, pulling a small hammer from under the covers and holding it over her head at the ready, she recovered quickly upon realising it was only Nappa and sat up, stretching like a cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Nappa?” Tschev snapped as she pulled her shoulder free from Bardock’s grasp, stepping away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just heading down to the launch bay to see off the away team, of which, I might remind ya, you’re a part.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev snorted angrily kicking up a random wrench from the floor of her room and catching it before she tossed it at Nappa’s head. “I’m mindful! Now, get!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa chortled as he batted the wrench from the air before it collided with his face, practically skipping down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock turned to her. “Well…I…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” She snapped defiantly, her fists clenched at her sides. She was ready to pounce, ready to fight, even though she was no match for him now. Bardock in turn, set his hand atop her head gently and smiled at her genuinely, letting his heavy hand fall tapping her on the nose with his knuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basil laughed under her breath as she rubbed her eyes, catching sight of Bardock in the doorway to her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She exclaimed in surprise, her face twisted into a curious smirk. “At it again, you two?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Bardock muttered as he walked casually down the hall, not pausing to look back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta’s body jolted as if he had been shocked, his eyes flew open, wandering aimlessly around the room trying to take in his surroundings as he struggled to control his breathing. Raditz nearly jumped from his bed where he had been sitting, picking at a piece of gnarled wood with his pocket knife. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked over to Vegeta’s bed, tentatively.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re awake.” Raditz forced a smile. Vegeta looked like Death, itself. The bruises had darkened over the past two and a half days and now that his eyes were open Raditz could see the blood that pooled in the white of his right eye. His skin was quickly becoming a tapestry of scars, a testament to his survival. His wounds were far from healed but the boys both knew they would be expected to report as planned, Frieza would not accept that as an excuse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Got ya something to eat." Raditz lied. Zarbon had denied Vegeta's rations as part of his punishment. But Vegeta didn't know that and Raditz was certain that the smaller boy needed the dried meat and dehydrated berries far more than he did right now. So he pulled his own rations from his pocket and tossed them to Vegeta, who caught it mid-air without looking at it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried to rip the package open with his teeth but he was too weak to tear through the thick plastic. Eventually he relented and handed it back to Raditz, who quickly opened it without a word and handed it back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta made fast work of the military rations, letting the crumpled plastic fall from his hand onto the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a good thing you're awake. We ship out for our next mission in less than six hours." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmm." Vegeta hummed as he ran his hands gently over his swollen wrists where the cuffs that had held him had chaffed away the skin, leaving deep abrasions and bruises.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raditz waited for a moment, unsure of what else to say or do. He wished Nappa was still alive, still there. Anyone, really. But it was just the two of them now and he had to learn how to adapt. He cleared his throat and smiled a thin smile at the younger boy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Think you'll be ready by 0400?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta stared off dazedly at the wall, still rubbing his wrists.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ya know, I bet a hot shower'll do you some good." Raditz headed for the small, open shower that sat in the far corner of the room, turning it on. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nothing else in this putrid life matters, Raditz." Vegeta's voice was distant, hoarse from days of screaming, his throat dry and raw. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you mean?" Raditz asked cautiously as he took a seat at the foot of Vegeta’s bed extending a hand to help Vegeta sit upright.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "In this squalid existence," Vegeta groaned as the wounds on his back peeled from the sheets of his bed, "nothing matters but killing him. It's what I was born to do and come hell or high water, I will.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ufi was walking backwards, taking great strides to keep up with Bulma’s brisk pace, her tail held upright in a curious pose. She tossed the biscuit she had swiped from Stoks in the air, catching it and bouncing it off her knee and elbow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey cap.” Ufi's face smushed into a pensive scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ufi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know stars are made up of thousands of tiny stars but no one can see them because they're so gosh darn bright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to chuckle. “No, I did not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s ‘cause it ain’t true, cap.” Ufi stated matter-of-factly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma couldn't help but laugh. She rubbed her stiff neck as she wound through the tangled halls, Ufi following close behind. It was nearly time for them to depart, meeting at the launch bay doors at 0600 hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Appears we’re making quite a name for ourselves out there.” Ufi giggled taking a bite of a biscuit and scratching her nose with the back of her thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Bulma questioned, looking at her slyly through the corner of her eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure be. I heard tell of a rogue faction o’ warriors been tormentin’ folks this here half the quadrant looking for some great, cosmic treasure and whatnot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She feigned disinterest. Bulma tried her hardest not to smirk at how quickly word of the saiyans had become legendary but she couldn't help the bloom of pride in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s not disappoint." </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, love?” Lato asked sleepily as she nestled deeper into the crook of Raditz’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring listlessly at the ceiling. He debated telling her, but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't believe he was considering talking to the captain but something had to be done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he cleared his throat and sighed. “Nothing.” He kissed her gently on the forehead, swooping her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing again, huh?" She placed her delicate hand on his cheek and looked up at him. Dark eyes glistening in the low light of their room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell by the look on her face that she didn’t believe him. But she smiled sweetly anyways as he rolled out of bed, stretching and reaching for his discarded shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be back later." He muttered as he leaned in and kissed her one last time before heading out the door. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the launch bay hissed open and Bardock and Tschev walked through, each keeping a respectable distance from the other. The others were pulling on their pressure suits and boarding their pods. Basil rubbed her neck stopping at the door as Tschev continued into the launch bay, grabbing a pressure suit off the hook on the wall and pulling her loose, tattered shirt from her body. Basil's eyes wandered and as she turned around she found herself staring Bulma in the eyes. Both of them froze, only to stare awkwardly until Bulma broke the gaze, turning to Ufi and saying something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basil.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma’s voice nearly made her jump. She winced and turned to face the captain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessum?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like you to stay on the bridge and run communications while the others are down on the planet’s surface, Coddish will be busy keeping us off the radar while they search for the dragon ball.” Bulma didn’t want to admit it but she had a feeling the job of communications wasn’t exactly suited for Coddish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Basil looked surprised and more than a little uncomfortable. “Oh...yeah. Um. I can do that.” She said, gesturing awkwardly towards Bulma her fingers in the shape of a gun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Tschev one last time before walking towards her post. Neither of them said anything. It was the first time they would be truly apart since they had left the rogue planet. Neither of them was ready. Tschev broke the tension between the two of them with an awkward cough and a wink. “Try not ta miss me too much, kay?” She thumbed Basil’s chin and walked away, heading towards her pod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that….” Tommin continued, his face still contorted in concentration, “...is how…” his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth as he struggled for a moment before the toy he was fiddling with finally gave out and broke completely. “What a dumb piece of junk.” He said dismissively as he tossed aside the broken pieces of the puzzle Bulma had given him. Basil rested back in her chair, secretly disappointed at not having gotten a turn with the mind puzzle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know,” Bulma said nonchalantly from the captain’s chair, “The pieces come apart without having to break. That’s actually kind of the point, Tommin.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pshaw</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whatever. Suited my purposes just fine, that sensor reading has been flashing on Coddish’s console for five whole minutes now and you didn’t notice yet.” He had a wicked grin as he said it, knitting his fingers together behind his head and spinning around in his chair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Goddamn it, Tommin. Just...nevermind. What is it, Coddish?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silently, the helmsman patched the display onto the main viewscreen. Bulma took a second to look it over.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you were going to tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bulma blurted out. “Ugh, alright. Pull out of orbit, we’ll need to wait a bit before we can come back and stay hidden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Coddish,” Tommin smirked as he spun slowly around in circles in his chair. “When were you gonna tell the captain?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma stood, angrily stomping towards the door on her way off the bridge. “Let me know when the damn solar flare passes so we can get back in range. Pray to whatever gods you worship that nobody on the surface needs to contact us until then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lato sighed as the body crumpled to the floor, a soft moan escaping the lips of the saiyan she had just systematically dismantled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You three had better put up more of a fight than Kamu here.” Lato threatened, resuming her stance. Dill visibly gulped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They likewise took up their stances before they, one after another and in rapid succession, charged Lato.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two on the outside circled around to flank her while the one in the middle charged straight for her, drawing back a fist for a haymaker. He wanted Lato to think he was going to try and hit her before she could react, but she knew he wasn’t that foolish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, a fraction of a second before closing the distance, he abruptly stopped and jumped back, hoping to have attracted enough of her attention to let his allies get a few open shots.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unfortunately for the trio, Lato saw through the ploy, and as the leading saiyan, Mosh, drew back from her assault, Lato immediately leapt forward, entering the space from which Mosh retreated, causing the two flanking saiyans to suddenly lose their target and have to scramble to avoid crashing into one another. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quick as a flash, Lato drew up to Mosh’s side, sweeping her legs from beneath her and toppling her over backwards before pivoting back towards the other two and launching towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaea*.” Russet said, drawing up one of his arms to block the impending blow. Lato grabbed him by the wrist while striking him in the side with her other arm, causing his body to flinch before Lato pulled his arm in a spiral motion, causing him to flip over and land hard on his back, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lato had thrown the second saiyan at such an angle as to cut off the third, buying her enough time to complete the maneuver before he could retaliate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dill quickly bolted around his fallen ally, aiming a punch for Lato’s face. She deflected the attack, turning it around in a circle and pivoting to curl his arm up over his shoulder, ready to pull it downward with a drop of her hips, thus flipping him over backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except, she didn’t. Pain shot through her lower abdomen and up to her chest, tightening her ribs. Not realizing what had saved him from impending doom, her almost-victim used the opportunity to regain control of his arm, pulling downwards himself, and bending Lato over backwards and smashing her in the face, causing her to fall straight down against the hard metal floor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took him less than a second to realize what he had just done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oooh, gosh. Oh my gosh. I am SO SORRY.” He lamented.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lato groaned on the ground, clutching her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was odd… Dill thought he was certain he had hit her in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… your ladyship? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if the look on her face was anger or pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You moron, no, you didn’t…. I… it’s the baby… take me to Kino….” she commanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz stood outside the captain's quarters, he hadn't been inside in many, many years. But that had been a different time, a different captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fetu." Raditz muttered, clearing his throat as he knocked on the door, pushing it open and peeking his head inside. "I...uh...I've been looking for you." His voice was thin and tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma set down the book she had been absent-mindedly reading, not really remembering much of what she had just read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Rad! What's up?" She was glad to see Raditz, he always seemed to brighten her day and with the stress of the solar flare and being so blind to what was going on on the surface of the planet Jubaan, she could use a friendly face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fetu. We need to talk." He shifted awkwardly, tugging at his shirt and entering the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She patted the bed, indicating for him to sit beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything okay? You seem upset." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's...it's about Vegeta." He sighed, running his hands over his face. He suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted to have this conversation anymore, but he had spent too many sleepless nights thinking about it to let it go on like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” Her face fell into a suspicious scowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…" He took a deep breath, there was still time to turn back, to claim it was nothing and leave. But he didn't. Instead he let the words spill from his mouth. "I think we’re making a mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms over her chest defensively pivoting on the bed to face him. “Is that so?” She asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, no turning back now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand this is hard to hear, and I miss him too, I miss him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I really think you need to reconsider whether you want to do this or not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “And why the hell would I do that, Raditz?” She spat venomously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chose his next words carefully, speaking slowly and deliberately. “I don’t think this is what Vegeta would want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people, know what Vegeta would want?” She felt the heat rising in her chest as her heart began to pound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know him better than anyone on this crew.” He said, his brow hardening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma wasn’t buying it. During her time on the rogue planet she had barely seen the two saiyans interact. In fact, she had barely seen Vegeta interact with anyone on a personal level, nothing more than banter around the campfire or barking commands at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Horseshit." She laughed bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegeta and I spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> together in the service of Frieza. You have no idea the things that happened to him. Nobody does, not even Nappa." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting emotional and she could tell it was making him more than a little uncomfortable. But why Raditz? Why now? If Bardock and Nappa had thought that bringing him back to life would offend his saiyan pride or any other load of horseshit then surely someone would’ve told her by now. She was hurt and confused and that made her angry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're saying I should've left you all dead? Is that right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's just it, isn't it? Just leave well enough alone and forget about him? Wouldn’t want to offend his honor by saving him from an untimely, gruesome death." She snarled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understood him better than anyone else in this galaxy. I knew him." He paused for a second, considering his next words carefully, “I knew him </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimately,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fetu. I understood in ways that no one else could, why he had to kill Frieza. His entire life, his entire being was centered around destroying that maniac. You have no idea what bringing him back </span>
  <em>
    <span>could do to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out." She stood, letting the book fall from her lap as she pointed at the door. "Get out, now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz stood, towering over her and standing between her and the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just listen to me!" He yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should I? Give me one goddamned good reason why, Raditz!" She shouted back in kind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I loved him." He blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You...you what?" Bulma's brain short-circuited forcing Raditz to repeat himself. He sighed, finding the strength to meet her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked her dead in the eyes. "I loved him." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there, silent. Still trying to comprehend his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But...Lato…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This was quite some time before Lato." He didn't want to elaborate, he already felt he had said too much but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "We were young and we were all alone. Frieza kept the remaining saiyans, the resistance, a secret from us as long as he could. Serving to further isolate us from our heritage and hoping to sever the connection to our culture and our traditions. For years it was just the two of us and...and I…” He trailed off, unable to finish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But none of that matters now! Frieza is dead! Vegeta can actually have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Be the person he could've been if-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But he's not." He cut her off. He was yelling again. "You may </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know him, but you don't. Our cause was noble, yes, and Frieza needed to die. But Vegeta, he's... he ain't right in the head, Fetu. He became as obsessed with Frieza as Frieza was with him. He died a warrior, and he will live on as a legend to his people. Give him the rest he deserves." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what?" She retorted. "It's not like-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"You're not listening to me!" Raditz growled in exasperation, running his hands through his hair. "The things Frieza did to him and the things Frieza made him </span><em><span>do</span></em><span>." He shook his head, regaining his composure before he said too much. Even after Vegeta was cold in the grave he couldn't betray the sanctity of the suffering they had been through together. "Let's just say you don't just come back from that shit. He's not the person he </span><em><span>could've</span></em> <em><span>been</span></em><span> and nothing is going to change that now." He paused before continuing slowly and clearly. "You have no idea what bringing him back could do to him."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen to yourself. Do you even hear what you're saying? We can't do this without him. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need him." He snapped, suddenly his look softened and he stepped forward, placing a large hand on her shoulder gently. "Ask yourself why you're really doing this, Bulma*. Is it for him, or for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out." Her voice quivered as she blinked away the tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz sighed, and left closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lato lay back on the table staring at the bell light as it gently swung back and forth. She mentally prepared herself for the lecture as she tried her best not to give herself away at how much the contractions actually hurt as the muscles of her belly tightened and pushed down, threatening to crush her insides. Kino sighed, using two fingers to gently poke and prod her belly as the muscles underneath tense and relaxed again. He cleared his throat, pulling her shirt back down from where it rested beneath her breasts. He muttered something to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been training again, haven't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...I…" She started, a look of disbelief on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lato, we've talked about this before. You're pushing yourself too hard. Ya need to be a little more careful." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. No buts, this baby'll be the first Saiyan born in over ten years. This isn't just about wanting to train, it's so much more than that. Ya understand?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes fell as she sat up as gracefully as she could hand resting in the small of her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev held the small rock in her hand, turning it over and over again in the light to double-check she had what she was after. Only three days and she had found it. It was hard to believe - she’d never seen a Dragon Ball before a couple months earlier - but this chalky-white stone was it. Bulma </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would become something like a smooth-cut gem, almost like glass or crystal, after a year had passed from the time she had used them to resurrect the saiyans. Had Tschev herself not been dead, only to find herself alive and back on the Rogue Planet just six months ago, she wouldn’t have believed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But here she was. Very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blue-haired </span>
  <em>
    <span>soesa</span>
  </em>
  <span> had become a saiyan - even had a naming ceremony - and when Tschev was resurrected, Vegeta had passed on the royal emblem to her, which made her their leader. More than all that, she had brought back Basil, and for that, she would have Tschev’s loyalty.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If she said some strange, coarse, white stone would magically turn into a mystical gem in another six months or so and seven such stones needed to be collected before then - it didn’t matter how crazy Tschev thought that sounded, she’d go to the edge of the galaxy for them. Simple as spit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Approaching footsteps snapped Tschev back from her thoughts and she stuffed the inert ball into her pants pocket, crouching behind a nearby boulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.  She should have had another fifteen minutes at least before they pinpointed the landing site and sent people after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tschev?” her scouter blared. “Tschev do you-” Tschev clicked her scouter to silence almost immediately, but it was too little, too late. The two men suddenly turned their electric lights in her direction. The tension in the air going from ‘taut’ to ‘ready to snap’ in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Tshev cursed under her breath. She clicked her scouter again. “Damnit Basil - much as I love it when you call, this could NOT be a worse time!” She whispered as quietly as possible, her hushed voice making no attempt to hide her fiery aggression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Our scanners are showing them closing in on your location. You need to be careful.” Basil responded, now sounding only in Tschev’s ear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t say?” Tschev drawled sarcastically. “Well, tell the others to pack up and go, I’ve got the birdie.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will do. Get out and stay safe.” Basil said, not a hint of worry in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tschev smiled. Apparently, death hadn’t led Basil to forget who Tschev was and what she could do. It was good that even now her lover knew better than to have any fear about Tschev’s return.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>These people were fodder to her, after all. Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>again…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> instructed them all to avoid confrontation at all cost. The planet’s government had absolutely refused to let them stay in orbit, let alone send people down to randomly search for some magic ball, and the promised consequences for breaking that instruction were dire indeed. Little did they know it would hardly take two or three people like Tschev to bring their entire civilization to its knees.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her prince was more important than two pretentious morons on some planet nobody knew or cared about. She sighed. There was no way she could get to her pod and take off without being seen, so there’d be hell to pay no matter what. At least she could enjoy herself a little before she left.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright!” She yelled, standing up from her hiding place. Two beams of yellow light illuminated her in the darkness, partially blinding her as she held her hands up. She imagined Basil when she was upset, or even Fetu. Their new leader did have a certain ability to cry… now if only Tschev could get the expression right.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You caught me!” She yelled, her lip quivering. “I’m sorry, I just… you don’t know what they’d do to me if I didn’t do what they said!” She all but broke down sobbing. She covered her face with one hand to hide that she wasn’t actually crying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two guards looked at each other, then back at the girl who by now had collapsed to her knees.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“On your feet!” One yelled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She just continued to sob, louder now. “I’m,” She sniffled, “just so….sorry! They have my sister!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her wails of anguish turned into hysterical laughter as she crouched, one hand on her knee, elbow in the air. “I’m sorry. I can- I just can’t do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They marched up to her angrily, not letting their guard down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen, miss-” she cut him off with an uppercut to the jaw that knocked him out instantly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She leapt on the other one before he could draw his sidearm on her, sinking her teeth into his face as he screamed and fell back, toppling to the ground with her astride him, his vision clouded over with white-hot pain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She sat back as he tried to squirm away, clawing wildly at the ground.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, come on now. That’s barely a love-bite.” She teased. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk tsk,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but you folk are weak. Not even as much fun as I hoped.” She said before jumping up and driving her knees into his chest upon landing. One strike to the face and he, like his companion, instantly fell unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bulma drummed her fingers anxiously against the console, feet resting on the handrail to its side. With every passing minute they were gone there was an increased chance that something would go wrong. Suddenly the doors flew open and Tschev marched triumphantly onto the bridge tossing the white rock at Bulma and throwing her hands behind her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here ya are, cap.” She stated proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it?” Bulma asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...yah know. Quick and simple, in an’ out. Never even saw me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Bulma questioned angirly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Because you left your scouter on and I heard the whole goddamn thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ki’o*, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tschev, wipe your face, you’ve still got blood...</span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bulma gestured madly at her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev wiped the blood from her mouth with her arm, flicking it onto the ground and smiling back at Bulma.  Bulma thumbed the dragon ball in her hand, they now had four out of seven, more than halfway there with six months left to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just might make it after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Tschev smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma rolled her eyes. “Take your post. Coddish, let’s get the hell out of here. Send word to Turles, let him know we’re running late.” She wove her fingers together in front of her face and leaned on her hands. "But we're on our way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We are working on a written and illustrated character index for ease of reading though as the chapters progress the crew in the forefront of the chapters will thin out and be much easier to manage. We learned the hard way staffing a crew of over forty saiyans versus a crew of seven was a lot different! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to the talented dgschneider for being our magnificent beta-reader!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For more updates follow @thensssaiyan on Twitter and you can follow our wonderful artist @greythegoose42 on Twitter!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artist's Note: The flowers surround the portrait of Raditz are snapdragons and nasturium. Snapdragons represent strength it can also mean deception or concealment. Nasturium is linked to battles and long journeys. It can symbolize victor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Save Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROGUE FACTION</b>
</p><hr/><p>by the Not-So-Super Saiyan</p><p>and </p><p>Hanko the Doebringer</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CHAPTER FOUR: SAVE YOURSELF</b>
</p><hr/><p>Tell your secrets to the night</p><p>You do yours and I do mine</p><p>So we won't have to keep them all inside</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku bounded into the small galley of the pod, practically skipping. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys!" He waved cheerfully at the four saiyans seated at one of the tables. Their jovial conversation suddenly stopped at the sound of Goku's voice. They stared at him with disdain before continuing their conversation, this time in hushed Saiyan. They had each not-so-secretly hoped that Kakarot could take a hint and would eventually tire of being ignored, leaving them alone for good. </p><p> </p><p>But they didn't know Goku. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his tray of food and squeezed in-between two of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoo!" He called out loudly, eliciting a grumble from one and a pursed-lip glare from another. "Ya know this food ain't half bad, but it ain't as good as Stoks's cooking, amirite?" </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>After a tense moment of silence they whispered amongst themselves briefly in Saiyan, before getting up and leaving, abandoning their half finished food. </p><p> </p><p>Goku sighed. It was becoming painfully obvious that the others wanted nothing to do with him. It didn't matter that they were on an away mission, and had been isolated to a relatively small crew for quite some time now, it would've been just as bad back on the ship. He had hoped that with time and effort on his part, they would warm up to him but nothing he tried was working. </p><p> </p><p>Goku felt his eyes moisten as he sighed. He let his mind wander and it quickly found Chichi. He wished that she was there. They may not have always gotten along, Goku tended to drive her crazy, but nobody understood him quite like she did...or had. He tried not to think about it but he missed her like hell, especially now. He had never felt so alone in his whole life. He thought back to that night, the night before the capsule was attacked. The first night that they had…he quickly banished the thought, hating the sinking feeling in his chest that accompanied it.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing shook Goku's youthful optimism but six months of near complete isolation was starting to dampen his spirits. </p><p> </p><p>Other than his brother, only a handful of saiyans didn't seem to mind that he knew nothing of their culture and etiquette. Namely Nappa, Stoks, Dill, and Turles. </p><p> </p><p>Even his own father was remarkably aloof when it came to Goku. He sighed, rested his heavy head on his right hand, mindlessly pushing the food around his plate with his fork before remembering how hungry he was (and he always was), and once again began devouring it.</p><p> </p><p>Goku heard footsteps slowly approaching and turned around to see who it was. Turles playfully smacked him on the back of the head and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the strange fruit from Goku's tray and took a bite, straddling a chair and leaning heavily on the table. He inspected his nephew with a shrewd look.</p><p> </p><p>Clicking his tongue, Turles raised an eyebrow. "Oi. <em> Sole </em>. You look like hell."</p><p> </p><p>Goku forced a smile, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth and chewing. Turles sighed and set his hand on his nephew's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Come now, Goku. Seriously. What's wrong?" The playful tone was gone from his voice, replaced with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Goku couldn't help but smile at his uncle. He was the only one who called him "Goku". To everyone else, even Bulma now, he was simply Kakarot. But this ‘Kakarot’, of Saiyan heritage with Saiyan blood, and Saiyan expectations- He didn't know him or how to be him. He was and always would be simply Goku. </p><p> </p><p>"It's…" Goku debated whether or not to say anything. As far as he could tell, it simply couldn't be helped. The other saiyans didn't approve of him because while he had Saiyan blood, Saiyan heritage, and was the son of a legend, he was about as far from a Saiyan as you could get. He didn't understand their strange ceremonies, their habits, their language. Any of it. And that didn't sit well with most of the crew. "It's the other saiyans. They don't like me and I don't know what to do to change that."</p><p> </p><p>Turles hummed thoughtfully. "Well, Goku, that's a tough one. Saiyans are incredibly stubborn and prideful and they have a hard time understanding anything other than what they already know." </p><p> </p><p>Goku's shoulders fell as he stabbed the fork into the pile of half eaten, cold noodles on his tray. </p><p> </p><p>"I know how ya feel, kid." Turles spoke softly, smiling at Goku. "Ya know there's a reason I left in the first place. But, hang in there, you'll get the hang o' things and you'll see, it'll all work out. Trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Before Goku could ask more Turles stood, stretching. </p><p> </p><p>"Anywho, I reckon we're almost to the rendezvous point. Say…" He trailed off, a mischievous grin on his face. "Ya ever pilot a ship before, <em> sole </em>?" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lato groaned as she rolled over in bed.<br/><br/>“Raditz…” She moaned sleepily.<br/><br/>His rhythmic snoring continued, uninterrupted.<br/><br/>“Hey! Raditz!” She tossed a pillow at him, but it merely slid down his beautiful face as he snored again.<br/><br/>“Uuuugh.” Lato turned in bed as she sat up, extending her toes so that they’d touch the cold floor of their room. She stood with a groan, supporting herself with a hand on the small of her back. “Hell of a time to get a craving, old girl.” She chided herself.<br/><br/>Moments later, she came to the mess hall as Dill was leaving it. It seemed like the place never shut down and she wondered how Stoks managed to keep enough food prepared for a few dozen saiyans all who ate whenever their stomachs dictated it.<br/><br/>“I don’t see you down here much around these times.” came Stoks’s calm voice as she entered the mess hall.<br/><br/>“Well, speak of the devil.” Lato mused. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see you down here, even now.”<br/><br/>“What can I say?” Stoks replied. “Your little one can’t keep you from training any more than anything could keep a saiyan from wanting food.”<br/><br/>“Speaking of which…” Lato started.<br/><br/>“Coming right up.” Stoks cut her off with a playful smile.<br/><br/>A moment later, Stoks brought out a bowl of soup on a plate with a few bread rolls and placed it in front of where Lato sat.<br/><br/>“Enjoy, your ladyship.” He beamed at her before turning to retreat back to the kitchen, but she caught him by the hand.<br/><br/>“Stoks.” She started.<br/><br/>“Mmm?” He wondered, turning halfway back to face her.<br/><br/>“Thank you. I know you’re tired.”<br/><br/>“Heh, I’m used to being tired.” Came the reply.<br/><br/>“No, that’s not what I mean.” She said, pulling him back to face her fully. “You put on a stoic face for everyone, but you can’t hide everything. I see the circles under your eyes, the extra bit of effort it takes to keep up your smile.”<br/><br/>“Quite a few more mouths to feed lately - I got a bit complacent back there on the rogue planet.”<br/><br/>They both paused for a moment, as Lato silently dared Stoks to tell her what he really felt. But he remained silent, smiling through his practiced mask.</p><p> </p><p>“True.” She said slowly. “But there’s more. I’m inclined to believe you looked at death as a welcome release and struggle being back.”<br/><br/>He cocked his head at a slight angle. This was new, usually he was the one giving advice to others on their midnight-snack runs. Of course, if anyone could rightly perceive what Stoks tried to hide, it’d be Lato.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted uncomfortably and smiled at her before gently removing his hands from her grip and turning to walk away.<br/><br/>“I know how you feel about the captain.” Lato said.<br/><br/>“I don’t know what you mean.” Stoks responded, he stopped mid-stride.<br/><br/>“Stoks…” Lato called out after him as he approached the door.<br/><br/>He sighed.<br/><br/></p><p>“The captain isn’t Hana, I know.” He said, deciding against all instinct to be as honest as he expected others to be with him. “I just…” He looked up, hoping to see the purple sky of Ornio, but was met with only the cold, gray metal of the bulkhead. “My wife is dead, Lato and she has been for quite some time now.”<br/><br/>“It’s okay, Stoks.” Lato said, standing and walking towards him.<br/><br/>“I...I miss her,” was all he said as he leaned down into her arms as she hugged him, silent tears wetting her shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p><br/>Nappa and Raditz flanked Bulma as she stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest. They towered over her, making her look juvenile in comparison as they stood waiting for the shuttle door to open. Of course, it couldn’t open until it got a proper seal with the airlock, and apparently Turles forgot how to pilot since this was the third attempt and it was barely better than the first two.<br/><br/>“Good Lord,” Bulma said. “Is he trying to do this blindfolded?” She tapped her foot impatiently.<br/><br/>After an agonizing fourth attempt, finally the console beeped and an indicator light switched to green as the seal broke on the door to the shuttle accompanied by a hissing sound as the pressurized air escaped from within.<br/><br/>“So what the heck is going on he-” Bulma started as Kakarot bounded down the ramp.<br/><br/>“Did you see? Didja!?” He exclaimed excitedly. “I’m a real space alien now, Bulma! Turles let me fly the shuttle!”<br/><br/>“Did he now?” Bulma asked coldly, turning her icy glare to Turles. “Well, I hope that’s because you’re in a good mood and have a positive report for me?”<br/><br/>Turles and the others had followed not far behind Kakarot.<br/><br/>“Indeed, <em> tautai </em> .” He said smoothly, walking with an almost lazy confidence. “I’m ready to give a full report at your leisure.”<br/><br/>“Very well.” Bulma said. “Meet me in the ready room in half an hour.”<br/><br/>“As you command.” Turles said with a bow, his fist tapping his chest in salute.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Six months had passed since they had left the rogue planet and discovered Turles amongst their ranks and the days had been long and full of conflict. The peace was tentative and delicate, nearly impossible to keep. But not for lack of trying on Turles's part.</p><p> </p><p>When Bulma had summoned the dragon she had been careful to explicitly ask that all saiyans that had died within the last year be resurrected to the rogue planet, but she had not anticipated someone who had not been a member of the crew. </p><p> </p><p>From what Bulma had gathered, Turles had been a member of the Saiyan army but long ago deserted during a mission and gallivanted off into space to form what was known as the Crusher Corps, a collection of glorified space pirates that looted and plundered the galaxy. </p><p> </p><p>Twins, he and Bardock were, looking nearly identical with the exception of Turles’s darker, ruddier skin. But looks seemed to be the only thing the two brothers shared. Bulma had found them nearly always at odds with each other, and most instances of contention had originated with Bardock. It had become quite the problem, nearly everyday unravelling into an argument or worse, between the twins. </p><p> </p><p>Bardock had openly and unabashedly expressed his distrust for his twin brother, urging Bulma to leave him on the next planet whether habitable or not...more than once. In fact, Bardock had insisted on just such a course of action before he even spoke to Turles after the resurrection.<br/><br/></p><p>“What would you have me do Bardock?” Bulma had hissed through gritted teeth, tugging on Bardock’s arm forcefully. He still wasn’t used to it’s presence and nearly toppled over her as she pulled him close enough to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me <em> Fetu </em>, he ain’t nothin’ but no good. If you let him stay here every last saiyan will regret the decision you made.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. No pressure, right?” She snapped. “But again, what would you have me do? Just drop him off at the closest planet?”Her sass was palpable.</p><p> </p><p>“I think <em> here </em> is hospitable enough of an accommodation. Wouldn’t you agree, Turles?” He said in a loud voice, reminding her that all of the saiyans could probably hear their entire conversation no matter how quiet she thought she had been. </p><p> </p><p>Turles’s eyes wandered to his feet and they stayed there, boring holes in the floor, his brow furrowed as the other saiyans backed away, isolating him. He made no move to hide, instead staring at the ground in shame. </p><p> </p><p>The Saiyans were silent as they waited to see what Bulma would do.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma looked to the familiar faces for aid but she only saw a sea of strangers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Turles...what do you have to say for yourself?” She cleared her throat and asked as coldly as possible hoping to hide the shaking of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“There aren’t enough days left to apologize for all I’ve done. I can’t take it back, but I would give an arm and an eye to make it up to you.” His eyes flashed up meeting Bardock’s for a fraction of a second before they were trained on the floor once more. Bardock glared down at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“You may stay as a member of the crew of the Fitivale but you are to be stripped of all previous ranks and join the <em> aumaga* </em>. Swear your loyalty to the Fitivale and her crew, Turles.” She said, confidently and loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear it.” He spoke clearly and deliberately. “Know this, Bulma of Earth, I would lay down my life for the Saiyan people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name’s <em> Fetu. </em>” Bardock snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Turles quickly corrected himself. “er….Fetu. <em> Tulou lava </em>*.” He continued on, thanking her for her mercy and she held up her hand, looking down her nose at the man that stood across the mess hall from her. </p><p> </p><p>“You may address me as captain and <em>know this:</em> <em>betray your oath</em> and you will regret it with every fiber of your being, <em>Turles</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stoks stopped himself from greeting Bardock upon realizing it was only Turles who stopped briefly to take in the mess hall before entering. Stoks didn’t mind Turles like many of the others on the crew did, but he wasn’t close with him like he was Bardock either. He carefully watched the room as he always did, hardly letting anyone know he was paying attention to anything other than the dishes he was collecting.<br/><br/>Turles took a seat and grabbed some rolls and filled a bowl with the spicy, fragrant stew. He quickly dug in, as most saiyans were wont to.<br/><br/>Stoks turned his attention to the group of three saiyans at a far table, noticing that their dishes were all empty. Almost imperceptibly, he sighed, as one of the three, was Toki. </p><p> </p><p>He weighed his options for the briefest of moments before heading over to collect the dishes. It was a no-win situation: To ignore them would attract just as much ire as to take them, so his only option was to do what he would do if it had been any other saiyan.<br/><br/>He carefully excused himself as he picked up the dishes and was pleasantly surprised as Toki and the others carried on with their conversation, seemingly ignoring him, only to drop his armful of dishes as he stumbled to regain his balance after Toki had nonchalantly tripped him.<br/><br/>The three saiyans burst into laughter as Stoks quickly moved to gather the spilled plates and bowls.<br/><br/>“Why don’t you just stay there?” Toki taunted, kicking him to drive the point home. “Soon enough, you won’t have your precious captain or friends to watch your back for you anyway. Maybe I’ll be nice and keep you as a pet if you can behave.” She continued laughing as the others jeered and chuckled. She loomed over Stoks, grabbed a handful of his hair and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You think we're having fun now, wait til I make you <em> scream." </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “What </em> was that?” Came a stern voice from behind her. The three whipped around to see Turles standing ominously over them. “You know, you shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you.” He said, grabbing her by the wrist that held Stoks's head back and he turned it around into a joint-lock.<br/><br/>“What do <em> you </em> want?” Toki said, spitting.<br/><br/>He leaned in, his voice barely more than a gruff growl.<br/><br/>“There’s a pecking order among us, Toki, and here’s a hint - you’re not very high on it.” </p><p> </p><p>He shoved her forward, releasing her from his grip. She almost fell, but managed to keep her feet, turning back to him and rubbing her shoulder, glaring at him.<br/><br/>“You watch your tongue.” Turles commanded. “I don’t wanna hear any more out of you against the captain, you got that?”<br/><br/>She grunted, and stormed out, closely followed by the others.<br/><br/>Turles made a mental note to keep his eye on them, lest in their youthful arrogance they try something stupid.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku made his way towards the counter that separated the mess hall and the kitchen, catching sight of Bardock through the doorway to the hall. Something sat heavy in the pit of his stomach and made his heart flutter, but he couldn't place it. Goku had never quite felt like this around anyone before. If he had known better he would've called it anxiety, but Goku had never felt anything remotely close to that in his life. </p><p> </p><p>If he thought the other Saiyans were distant and cold toward him, they were  nothing compared to his own father. </p><p> </p><p>The bustling mess hall fell silent as Bardock entered the room. He stopped for a second, awkwardly shifting before he grabbed a bowl and filled it with the gumbo that Stoks had set upon the table just moments before. The other Saiyans waited, unmoving, all eyes watching Bardock closely. He cleared his throat, looked around, and then nodded solemnly and left.</p><p> </p><p>The room resumed it's noisy bustling instantly. Goku was confused. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that all about?" He turned and asked the nearest Saiyan who was seated at the table, shoveling food into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The freckle-faced young man rolled his eyes, swallowing the mouthful, and sitting upright from where he crouched over his bowl. </p><p> </p><p>"Gods, Kakarot. At least <em> sit down </em> if you're going to talk to someone who is seated. Lord Almighty..."</p><p> </p><p>Goku was still confused but he obliged. </p><p> </p><p>"So...what was that all about?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommin sighed and shook his head. "You really are hopeless." He shoved another spoonful of the spicy stew in his mouth. "It's called <em> 'respect' </em> Kakarot." </p><p> </p><p>Goku nodded, as Tommin continued on about the concept of respect and what it meant to saiyans as a whole. Goku reached for a bowl himself, still as confused as his eyes wandered up to the wall behind Tommin. As far as he could tell, it was a collection of random odds and ends. In the center there was a large, empty space. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. What’s <em> that </em> all about?” Goku said, interrupting Tommin and pointing to the blank spot on the wall that glared back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommin turned around to follow Goku’s finger, scoffing and rolling his eyes as he buried his face back in his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, those are fa’amanatunga*.” Dill piped in, leaning over Goku’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. The big blank spot. The one without the famatooga.” Dill fought the urge to laugh and Tommin rolled his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That’s Vegeta’s spot.” Dill mumbled through a mouthful of bread and stew.</p><p> </p><p>“When a Saiyan dies we put something on the wall to remember them. Something important to them, something that <em> defined </em> them.” Tommin added, his voice dripping in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>Stoks set the empty bowls on the counter as he sat down next to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta didn’t have anything like that though." Dill noted, accentuating his point with a flick of his spoon towards the wall. "The closest he had was the Saiyan crest that signifies leadership and that’s in Fetu’s possession currently.” He stated, taking a large bite of a roll.</p><p> </p><p>Noting the look of general confusion on Kakarot's face, Stoks spoke. </p><p><br/>“Vegeta gave <em> everything </em> he had, everything he was to defeat Frieza.” He said. “He had nothing left for us to put on the wall.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Turles is ready for debriefin’.” Nappa said to Bulma as she sat behind her desk. “He’s waitin’ outside as we flap our jaws. Though I can’t much imagine why he can’t do it with his pants <em> on </em> .”<br/><br/>“That’s…” Bulma sighed,. “...not what that means, Nappa. Send him in.”</p><p><br/>“Right-ho!” Nappa affirmed as he turned and opened the door letting Turles into the ready room.<br/><br/>“Now if’n y’all’ll excuse me, I’ve got an appointment with your dear friend and nephew. Man, I never met a sunnovagun who loved gettin’ his ass kicked as much as that kid.” Nappa sighed as he saluted and stomped off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku threw the baseball one more time, hearing it ring as it collided with the metal ceiling and fell back into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He was so bored. At least Bulma had found Yamcha’s baseball in one of her capsules. Goku didn't care much for meeting aliens, stormin’ the skies and whatnot, or charting stars. All he wanted to do was fight and there had been very little opportunity to do so since they left the rogue planet. He had been elated to have been asked to go on an away mission by his uncle, but quickly lost all enthusiasm when he found out it was little more than a reconnaissance operation, all star charts and plant samples and whatnot. </p><p> </p><p>He had spent much of his free time in the Pit training and trying to convince other saiyans to spar with him. But now there was nothing left to do but wait around and Goku had never been good at sitting still. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh KakAAAROOOOOT!” The deep, somewhat raspy voice called.<br/><br/>Goku smiled. He’d know Nappa’s voice anywhere, and his tone said it was time to train.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, Turles.” Bulma said after Nappa had gone. “What did you find?”<br/><br/>“Well, I’ll get the bad news out of the way first.” came the reply. “We didn’t find near a whisper nor a whistle of a dragon ball.”<br/><br/>“And yet you seem confident I’m going to like what you’re about to tell me next?” Bulma said coldly, not even looking at him.<br/><br/>“Oh, yes.” He said. “Came across an old PTO shipyard that had been abandoned. Course those bastards booby-trapped the place to hell and back, but we got through it without much trouble. Honestly just had to send Goku in first and he tripped everything for us.”<br/><br/>Bulma could hardly help but smile.<br/><br/>“Anyway, you’ll be happy to know we got a number of spare parts, a couple of working fusion cells, and a good amount of supplies for the medical bay. ‘Bout the only downside other than the lack of dragon balls was the lack of food. Seems the Frieza Force puts almost as much value on food as Saiyans do - they left the kitchen completely empty.”<br/><br/>“I see.” Bulma said.<br/><br/>“Most interesting thing was that they seemed to have been attacked at some point not too long ago. Everyone in the command room was dead, and by the looks of it, something huge had trampled a whole squad of men, including the commander, in the courtyard outside the base. We didn’t stick around too long to see if whatever it was came back.”<br/><br/>“Very well. Make sure Kino gets the supplies right away and ask Basil where she wants the parts stored.”<br/><br/>“As you say.” Turles said, bowing low as he backed from the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, Kakarot.” Nappa said, his fists on his hips, his feet spread shoulder-width apart, and his bare chest dripping with a bit of sweat. “Now you been doin’ real good. But I feel it’s goin’ to yer head a bit, so I’m not gonna hold back any.”<br/><br/>“All right!” Goku nearly cheered. The corner of his mouth turned up just a bit. That means <em> he </em> could go all out too. Nappa didn’t know it, but he’d been training with Raditz too. And with Lato. And by himself. And with Dill. He took everything he learned, discarded what he found flaws in, incorporated all the various techniques and strategies that worked for him and had grown leaps and bounds. Now, he would finally get a chance to <em> fight </em> .<br/><br/>“I can’t wait.” Goku said, excitedly.<br/><br/>“Heh. I’m sure.” Nappa chuckled. “Now, be sure to keep your eyes on the birdie…” He taunted as he charged some ki.<br/><br/>He didn’t get a chance to finish.<br/><br/>He all but spat out his stomach when Goku’s elbow drove into his abdomen just below his solar plexus. He recovered quickly, however, springing off his hands more agilely than a man of his bulk and stature should have been able to, even if it was all muscle. Goku harried his prey, not giving him time to breathe, but Nappa expertly counter-attacked, grabbing Goku’s fist as it approached his face. He swung the smaller man into the wall.<br/><br/>Now it was Goku’s turn to have his vision turn white with the shock of impact and the pain it brought. He didn’t mind it much - not that he enjoyed it either. He was just used to pain.<br/><br/>Nappa made the mistake of releasing Goku’s arm, and he fell to the floor. Nappa dropped his heel towards Goku’s face, while the latter rolled to the side before spinning off the ground on his hands, letting his legs swing around and trip the big saiyan.<br/><br/>Almost like a cat, Nappa twisted in mid-air, letting his momentum carry to his fist before driving it into Goku’s skull. At least, that was the plan. His fist swiped through the air.<br/><br/>Finishing his turn, he looked around.<br/><br/>“Man.” Goku said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ll never believe you again when you say you’re clumsy. You’re a down-right acrobat!”<br/><br/>“Heh, well don’t let the word get out.” Nappa said. “I’ve got a reparation to maintain!”<br/><br/>“Your secret’s safe with me.” Goku replied, resuming a somewhat defensive fighting posture.<br/><br/>“We should stop it there.” Nappa said, in a moment of uncharacteristic prescience and wisdom. “If you were to actually throw that ki at me, we might break through the hull…”<br/><br/>Goku was almost disappointed that Nappa noticed him subtly drawing energy to his hands in preparation for a <em> kamehameha wave </em> , the signature technique of the Turtle School of Martial Arts. Goku was also impressed though.<br/><br/>So was Nappa. It was impossible to believe that this was the same Kakarot that Vegeta had rescued not even a year prior. He thought of Bardock and his extraordinary growth in power during the uprising against Frieza. He’d grown to rival Vegeta’s father in strength and was the only one ballsy enough to stand up to the tyrant. For that, Vegeta had given him a High Chief title. Then Raditz suddenly started getting stronger out of the blue too...right around the time he’d mated with Lato. Now, Kakarot was exploding with power. Nappa wondered if it might be some sort of a family thing. He saw the pattern in Bardock’s clan, and made a mental note to watch them for what would happen in the near future.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Turles sat in the empty mess hall, his fingers woven into his messy hair, he was running a small pocket knife against the grain of the ancient, wooden table. Toki sat across from him muttering excitedly in hushed tones. If he was listening to her he was doing a very good job of pretending he wasn’t. Not long after, Toki gave up trying to get his attention, got up, and left.</p><p> </p><p>Bardock stared at him from the doorway, malcontent bubbling in his chest. He wanted to grab his brother by the hair and drive his knee into his face. He longed to punish him for every member of their crew who had died during his desertion, who had died and had never been given the chance to live again. But he had promised to do his best to avoid confrontation if for nothing else, for Bulma’s sanity. So instead, he stood and brooded, smoking a nearly-gone cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Bardock!” The sound of his brother’s voice pierced his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Turles waved at him, motioning for him to sit. “Bardock. It’s good to see you.” His eyes glistened, a faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Wish I could say the feelin’ was mutual.” Bardock flicked his cigarette, sticking it back in his mouth and staring down his brother through furrowed brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit. Won’t you?” Turles motioned once again across the table from himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Think I’d rather stand if it’s all the same to you.*” Awkward silence brewed between the two brothers as they stared at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“So tell me.” Bardock sighed. “What business does someone like <em> you </em> have with someone like <em> Toki </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“I've been meaning to talk to you about that.” Turles said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you have.” </p><p> </p><p>Turles ignored him and continued, leaning in closer and beckoning Bardock in. Bardock rolled his eyes and leaned in closer. </p><p> </p><p>“I think Toki is up to something, but I don’t have any real proof, yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.” Bardock mumbled. “And what makes you think that?” </p><p> </p><p>Turles leaned in, eyes fixed on Bardock. “Not much, call it a hunch. Heard her and a few others talking s’all, but I get the feeling it ain’t just empty talk.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bulma sat in the captain’s chair, her heavy head resting in her hands. It was just her, Coddish, and Tommin. Tommin for his part was being surprisingly quiet, not that Bulma minded none. He tended to grate on her last nerve...intentionally.</p><p> </p><p>Coddish sniffled, clearing her throat. She unzipped and stripped her bomber jacket off, laying it over the back of the chair. Bulma couldn't help but notice the knotted, pink scar where her tail had once been. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma struggled to smother her burning curiosity. Saiyans were typically proud of their scars and wounds, talking endlessly of high adventure and conquest, to the point where it quickly became repetitive and annoying.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma had never seen Coddish without her worn leather bomber jacket on before. Underneath she wore a grey, snug tank top. Her toned, tan arms were littered in white scars, not entirely unusual for a Saiyan, in fact, it was quite commonplace. But the one that caught Bulma's eye was like nothing she had ever seen before. She tried to inconspicuously crane her neck to get a better look. It looked almost like a firework exploding in the sky, as if Coddish's throat had ruptured, or been clawed apart, leaving thick webs of scar tissue that crawled across her neck and down her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma wanted to ask Coddish all about them. She didn't really know her all that well, but she had the distinct feeling they would've gotten along. Her curious mind reeled with the possibilities. But it just felt wrong. They had been around each other plenty but never spoken, other than the occasional command or request for information from Bulma. It just felt wrong to start their first conversation like that. Besides, she was a Saiyan and if she had wanted Bulma to know about them, chances are she would've told her...more than once. </p><p> </p><p>So, instead she let herself get caught up in the quiet hum of the bridge computers and navigational systems. It was so peaceful she almost -</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Coddish whipped around in her seat, her eyebrows drawn taut in a fearful face, her breathing quickened. It was more of an expression than Bulma had ever seen on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it?” Bulma’s heart skipped a beat as she sat forward, uncrossing her legs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You're all mine now." Tschev growled possessively as she ran her hands under Basil's shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s your own damn fault it took this long. Ya know, ya don’t call, ya don’t write, ya never visit me in the engine bay...I’m starting to think I’ve been replaced. Don’t tell me you were too busy playin’ with your buddy <em> Bardock </em>.” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Piss off.” Tschev snorted playfully, fighting the lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"You say that an awful lot, y'know?" Basil chuckled as her breath warmed Tschev's lips. </p><p> </p><p>Something sour twisted and writhed in Tschev's gut. Where had she heard those words before?</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and all she could see was Bardock's face, his one dead eye, staring into her as he took a lazy drag off his cigarette, laying on the table in the medical bay. He dropped it to the ground and in a passionate flurry they stripped their clothes from each other's bodies. Mouths smashing together. </p><p> </p><p>Tschev thought she was gonna be sick, a wave of pricking guilt washed over her and sat in the pit of her stomach like a stone. </p><p> </p><p>Basil chuckled as she kicked off her boots and untied the jumper from around her waist, her lips smashing passionately into Tschev's. She laughed musically and grabbed Tschev’s wrist, her hand sliding down Tschev’s, fingers intertwining. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” She barely whispered as she twirled Tschev around and pulled her close at the waist. Without a word nor a whisper Tschev pulled away nearly shoulder checking Basil. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Please.” She whispered. “I’m...I’m not in the mood right now. Let’s just try and get some sleep.” And with that she threw the covers over her and with a yank unplugged the light.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but…” Basil began, still standing half-dressed in the middle of the room. “Wait. What has gotten into you?” She grumbled as she crawled into bed with Tschev. </p><p> </p><p>Gently gripping her shoulder she tried to turn her over but Tschev pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>She let it rest a minute before nuzzling into Tschev’s neck, wrapping her hand under Tschev’s arm, she cupped her breast and began to nibble her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Tschev threw her arm up nearly elbowing Basil in the face accidentally. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, I said I wasn’t in the mood.” Tschev growled as she turned over once again, facing the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Basil let the silent tears fall, wondering what she could possibly have done wrong. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Move over, <em> ngungu </em>.” Tommin rolled his eyes as he slammed into Coddish with his shoulder. She huffed and slid from her chair to stand, arms crossed tightly in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, you should come see this.” Tommin said, all playfulness gone from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma stood and cautiously walked towards the console. </p><p> </p><p>Two lights blipped on the radar, both the same color and size. </p><p> </p><p>“What am I looking at here, Tommin?” </p><p> </p><p>“According to this,” he slid his fingers across the touch display enlarging the small blinking dots and revealing rapidly scrolling saiyan numbers and words. “We’re being followed by a PTO vessel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Planetary Trade Organization? All the way out here?” Bulma asked in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir, and they’re matching our speed and trying to hide in our warp trail. I believe it is safe to assume they’re following us.” Tommin said. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that true?” She asked Coddish, horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Coddish nodded and opened her mouth but Tommin cut her off smacking her upside the head. “You’re positively useless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let me have a look.” Bulma took a seat beside Tommin at the navigational system, taking Tommin's previous place.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow our speed, let them get a little closer.” Bulma ordered and Tommin did just that. </p><p> </p><p>“Codd-” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s gone cap,” Tommin said without lifting his head, his ears pricking at the sound of Bulma’s voice. “It’s better that way. She’s about as handy as a back pocket on a shirt, that one.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Bulma could stick up for the silent saiyan she felt a vibration in her pocket, two short buzzes looped again and again. </p><p> </p><p>The dragon radar. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled it from her pocket to see her cluster of four dragon balls blink on her location, and two behind them, matching the location of the enemy vessel.</p><p> </p><p>“Curious.” Bulma muttered to herself. “Tommin, find Nappa, have him gather an away team and meet me at the airlock at 0400 hours. Let’s go and greet our new friends.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tschev woke with a start and soon found herself staring at Basil. She seemed so calm as she slept, a hand wedged in the crick of her neck and the other on Tschev’s hip. Tschev felt tears in her eyes and chalked it up to the fact that she hadn’t slept more than a few hours in days now. Basil stirred, eyes fluttering open to meet Tschev’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Tschev...I didn’t mean nothing by it. I’m...I’m sorry if I-”</p><p> </p><p>Tschev shook her head. Unable to find the words that strangled her. </p><p> </p><p>Basil’s eyes glistened in the darkness as she wiped the sweaty bangs from Tschev’s forehead and leaned her head gently on her hand, propping herself up. Tschev could’ve drowned in her dark eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What is troubling you, <em> sio’u au </em>*?”</p><p> </p><p>“Basil.” she nearly choked on the name. “There is something I need to tell you.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Welp, Raditz. It’s your lucky day!” Nappa exclaimed excitedly.<br/><br/>Raditz was sitting on the floor in his room, the silhouette of the large, bald, general filling his doorway. He hadn’t even bothered to knock or announce himself. He had, as could be expected of Nappa, just barged in.<br/><br/>Raditz raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“Okay… what did I win?” He asked flatly.<br/><br/>“Yous get tah come and relive the glory days of crackin’ purger skulls!”<br/><br/>Raditz looked over to Lato, who was sitting on the bed. Finding no answers, they each turned back to Nappa.<br/><br/>“Oh, right!” He stopped himself. “By the way, we’re bein’ followed by a PTO cruiser. Pretty clear it’s no coinstance.”<br/><br/>“Coincidence?” Lato offered.<br/><br/>“Whatever.” Nappa said. “Anywho, Cap thinks it’d be a good idea to board ‘em and give ‘em hell - plunder what they got while we’re at it an’ all that. So what do you say? You in? Ahhh, I’m just kiddin’. You don’t get a choice. We leave at 0400 hours. Be ready.”<br/><br/>“Excellent.” Lato said. “It’ll be good to stretch my legs.”<br/><br/>“Now don’t let yer horses go!” Nappa motioned for her to sit back down. “I didn-”<br/><br/>“You mean ‘hold your horses’?” Raditz raised an eyebrow. Sometimes he suspected Nappa pretended to be dense on purpose. Other times, he had no such doubts.<br/><br/>“Sorrys to be the bringer of bad news, but yer sittin’ this one out, Lato.”<br/><br/>She leapt to her feet. “Oh come on, Nappa!” She yelled. “Kino hardly lets me train anymore and now this? These are just remnants of the PTO here - It won’t be any strain to just <em> enjoy </em> myself a bit!”<br/><br/>“Hey now, why don’t you just shoot the messenger instead of me?” Nappa retorted. “Your bun’s in an oven, says the cap. You’re not goin’.”<br/><br/>Lato was fuming. “Very well.” She said. “Raditz will report as requested. Now get out.” Her tone and the look in her eyes told Nappa to be quiet. He ignored that inference.<br/><br/>“Lato, don’t be all sour now. Remember. <em> E falala fua le niu </em> .*”<br/><br/>“Just leave.” Lato said. “Raditz, you’d better knock a few extra heads, for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. We’re goin’. See you later, Miss.” Nappa said with flourished bow as he backed out of the room.</p><p><br/>“I’m sure it won’t be as fun as you might think, Lato. We don’t get to wantonly destroy things - remember? We need to salvage and steal what we can.” Raditz said, walking over to her.  He rested his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her.<br/><br/>“Be safe.” She said.<br/><br/>“I will.” He responded. “You too.”<br/><br/>He felt her nod beneath his chin, before turning to leave. They let their arms outstretch as he left, their fingers maintaining contact until the last possible second as he finished turning and began running after Nappa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I understand. There is only one Bardock that I am aware of.” Basil smirked sarcastically. When Tschev didn’t respond she spoke again. “Of all people, I mean I get it was kind of slim pickin’s but...<em> Bardock </em>? Never in a hundred thousand moons did I think you’d roll about with Bardock.” Basil stated incredulously her voice flittering with a gentle laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it. Do you?” Tschev wailed, her eyes brimming with tears. “You were <em> dead, </em> Basil! <em> Dead </em>! And no witches magic or dragon’s balls were bringin’ you home to me. I was all alone. I had no one.” Her voice pittering out. </p><p> </p><p>Tschev tried to hide the tears that gathered in her eyes behind her rage but Basil saw through it with ease. “You left me here <em> all alone </em> !” Her voice broke as she choked on a sob. Then the hard lines of her face softened as she slumped on the bed. “It didn’t mean <em> nothing, </em>we was both just lonely. That’s all.” Her voice broke as she crumbled. Basil scooted closer to her, slowly she wrapped her arms around Tschev. “That’s all.” She muttered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shhh, shhh </em> it’s okay, love.” Basil wrapped her arms around Tschev and pulled her close, cradling her as she fell to pieces. “You’ve grown soft, ya know that?” Basil smirked as she wiped the tears from Tschev’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Tschev sniffled as she gave Basil a hard shove in the shoulder with her palm and Basil laughed. “I don’t know whether or not to care that you don’t care.” Tschev chuckled to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“We're saiyans.” Basil shrugged, sliding her arms above her head and stretching. “It's not our way.” </p><p> </p><p>“But it is <em> our </em> way <em> .” </em>Tschev sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey now.” Basil nuzzled her face in Tschev’s neck. “I know what will make you feel better.” she purred in Tschev’s ear as she gracefully rolled atop her and straddled her waist. Basil crossed her arms, gripped her shirt, and pulled it off. Suddenly there was a thundering knock at the door and both of them jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch.” Tschev cursed as she pulled her shirt back on. Basil rolled off of her pulling the blanket up to cover her chest. “There better be a good goddamned good reason for this.” Tschev muttered as she kicked off the blanket, marched across the room, and threw the door open. </p><p> </p><p>Nappa stood at the door, looking down at Tschev and back into the room to Basil with a stupid, knowing smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there.” His eyebrows bounced lasciviously.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do <em> you </em> want Nappa?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get too cozy now, it seems we’ve got company out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> variety of </em>company?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of the 'mess ‘em up’ varietals." He paused before turning away to leave. "Basil, yer comin' with me." </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>AN: Sorry for the delays, I have found myself very seriously ill and was unable to post last night! I was going to say something else but I don't remember what it is so...I guess I'll post it later if I remember! As always, feel free to comment and let us know what you think, we don't bite and we LIVE for the comments! &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>*aumanga: titleless men, men who are not chiefs. She's basically stripping him of any honorable rank he had before. </p><p>*Tulou lava : excuse me, pardon me </p><p>*fa'amanatunga : the remembering things or the things used to remember something</p><p>*"I think I'd rather stand if it's all the same to you". This is culturally significant and we touch on it earlier in the chapter where Tommin tells Goku that if he's going to talk to someone who is sitting he needs to sit down. What Bardock is basically saying here is that he refuses to respect his brother or use basic etiquette with him because he feels he doesn't deserve the respect. And respect is paramount in their culture. </p><p>*sio'u au: a term of endearment, like honey or love </p><p>*<em>E falala fua le niu : </em>Here is another gem of a Nappa misquote. The translation is that coconut trees just blow over and fall over for no reason, when the actual saying is that coconut trees don't just blow over for no reason, meaning: everything happens for a reason. So he's basically saying "things just happen for no reason". </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For more updates and writing and art and hilarious memes follow me on Twitter (@thensssaiyan) <a href="https://twitter.com/thensssaiyan">https://twitter.com/thensssaiyan</a>. </p><p> </p><p>In case you guys are curious about the music used to name the chapters, I'll start linking to them in the AN. </p><p> </p><p>This chapter was named after <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCi0RHLrauU">Save Yourself by Kaleo</a></p><p>Bonus Sketch of Turles telling Bulma that Toki is no good by the wonderfully talented @greythegoose42 </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROGUE FACTION</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>by the Not-So-Super Saiyan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanko the Doebringer</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER FIVE: BRIDGES</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I was standing by the river, watching my bridge burn down </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I was standing by the river, watching my bridge burn down </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause I’ve done a bad thing and I’m paying for it all right now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I’ve done a bad thing and I’m paying for it all right now</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta clutched his ribcage, putting pressure on the hole that gushed blood through his shirt and down his side. He had let his guard down for a fraction of a second and Frieza had effortlessly hit him with a blast more powerful than anything Vegeta had ever felt before. He would be lucky if he hadn't punctured a lung but he would have to worry about that later...if there was a later. The way things were going he wasn't so sure. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had given it all he had and still with a few hits and very little effort Frieza had nearly disposed of him as easily as an impetuous child casts aside a plaything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaea.*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He took a second to control his breathing, paying careful attention to everything around him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he was going to survive this, everything had to be just right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some months before, he had, once again, escaped from Frieza's clutches. He would die before he let himself be captured again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh-ho-ho...little prince. That </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost</span>
  <em>
    <span> hurt.” Frieza taunted, dusting off his shoulder daintily. “Would you like to try again?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta cursed under his breath as he crouched behind a boulder - he’d been training for years to strengthen his ability to channel ki energy, and even now, the most powerful of his techniques - the Galick Gun - barely even singed Frieza.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me see…” Frieza sang, “where could you be hiding? How about…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>An explosion accentuated Frieza’s game of cat-and-mouse with the hopelessly outmatched saiyan.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh dear, looks like I guessed wrong. No matter, I have plenty of tries at this game. I'm rather enjoying myself, as a matter of fact."</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta weighed his options carefully. One wrong move and it would be over in seconds. He could run but he simply refused to do so. He had spent enough time running. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His only option was to try again. Just one last time. He needed to time it just as Frieza launched an attack so that his guard would be down. He chanced a quick glance to see where Frieza would aim his next blast.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Luck was a lady tonight - in the mere moment he afforded himself, Vegeta saw Frieza aiming at a tree some ways off. Though his muscles and bones ached from the strain, and his lungs felt thick and heavy, he began to gather the last of his energy in one final bid for freedom from the tyrant.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He waited until he heard the beam of energy pierce the air, alerting him to Frieza’s attack before catapulting out from his hiding spot and launching a wave of purple energy at Frieza’s side. He relished the look on Frieza’s face as his eyes went wide.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta’s galick-gun technique hit Frieza dead-on. He smiled to himself. Even if it wasn’t enough to kill Frieza, he was sure that he’d be wounded.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“H- what!?” Vegeta almost shouted in shock as the smoke cleared.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Vegeta.” Frieza’s voice was almost lilting in song. “Even that ingrate you call Bardock hit me harder than that. Is that really the final technique you’ve boasted of? Let me show you what a real finisher looks like, this will all be over in a flash…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Extending his arms before raising them above his head, Frieza grunted slightly as an enormous ball of ki energy coalesced above him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta was flabbergasted - he could’ve never conceived of energy this massive, let alone coming from a single entity, even a mutant like Frieza.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Fear crept into Vegeta’s heart for a second before he banished it. He would die well, standing up to the tyrant as precious few in the universe ever had. He refused to give in regardless of the futility of his resistance. He braced himself, ready to try and deflect the behemoth ball of energy once Frieza launched it at him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye, sweet prince!” Frieza called as he threw his arms forward catapulting his death ball at Vegeta, but just as he did so, a yellow blast hit the ground at his feet. He stumbled slightly, throwing off his aim, and his attack whizzed harmlessly into the sky.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Both Vegeta and Frieza were taken aback as a few saiyans dropped from a shuttle that had just halted abruptly in the air above them.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You idiots, I ordered you to fall back!” Vegeta screamed.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No can do, cap.” Nappa countered, grabbing Vegeta in a bear-hug. “We’re not leaving you behind.” He tugged on a cord that tethered him to the shuttle, and it immediately began retracting, raising the two of them into the sky towards the shuttle.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn it, Nappa! Let me go, now!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nappa ignored him as the three remaining saiyans of the rescue party engaged Frieza. Both Nappa and Vegeta watched as Frieza dispatched them as effortlessly as swatting maimed flies. They bought just enough time for Vegeta and Nappa to board the shuttle and take off into orbit.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Nappa.” Vegeta said, his voice as cold as ice. Nappa knew he was in for it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes cap?” Nappa responded.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta followed up by kicking Nappa’s knee out from under him and then backhanding him in the face.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m...sorry, Vegeta.” Nappa groaned.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta ignored him and scoffed. “Even with all my training, the Galick Gun technique is still useless against Frieza, so it’s just as well.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So what do we do now?” Lato asked from the pilot’s seat of the shuttle. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to develop a new technique.” Vegeta replied, clutching his side and leaning against the wall. “Stronger by far than the Galick Gun. It doesn’t have to be fast or practical in combat. I’ll blast Frieza’s stronghold from orbit if I have to. I’ll knock his damn planet out of orbit and kill everything on it.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nappa and Lato looked at each other. They both knew that only Frieza himself, a mutant, reptilian alien from a mysterious race no-one knew anything about had ever demonstrated ki anywhere near the scale Vegeta was talking about. Supposing Vegeta got ten times stronger than he was now-  and he was already the strongest saiyan on record- to even attempt to channel energy like that would simply kill him.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And they knew that Vegeta knew that.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“The Fitivale is holding orbit to pick us up, and awaiting orders. Where shall I have them set course?” Lato asked.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t matter, just make sure Frieza can’t find us for awhile.” Vegeta said, carefully wrapping his burned and bleeding hands and resting his head against the wall. His labored breathing betrayed his stoic facade. His attempt to slay Frieza had nearly cost him his life. “This will take time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa moved the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fa’amaile</span>
  </em>
  <span> piece on the gameboard. It was the middle of the night and the mess hall was still. It reminded him of the days near the end, when it was almost always dead-still, a rarity nowadays. But all the same, it felt empty without his captain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He reminisced how Frieza had taunted about his sooth-sayer, claiming that Vegeta would die by Frieza’s hand. Vegeta never believed it - he wasn’t the superstitious sort, didn't put no stock in none of that nonsense. And yet, it turned out exactly how Freiza claimed it would - Vegeta had died gruesomely at his hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He moved another piece on the board, wondering if Frieza’s magical hoobity-woobity had warned him of his own end, and if Frieza went after Vegeta anyway. It made him wonder if killing Vegeta had been as important to Frieza, so all-consuming, as killing Frieza was to Vegeta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pounding of footsteps down the hall broke his concentration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommin turned the corner, breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya know, for such a big man, you're awful hard to find." He laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Tschev screamed at Nappa, who casually picked at his nails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tschev.” He shrugged. “We’re on rotations for away missions, you know that. ‘Sides, cap wants to play this one close to the breast and that means we need to stealth our way in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If she wants to play it so close to the chest then send her. She’s handy enough.” Tschev retorted as she picked up a spare bolt and threw it at Nappa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, Tschev. Bardock don’t think it’d be wise, seeing as how Toki nearly splice n’ diced the cap last time.” Nappa’s playful tone had changed to a more serious one. He plucked Tschev’s fist out of the air as it hurled towards his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Vege-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fetu ain't Vegeta. 'Sides he did what he damn well pleased, plain and simple. Couldn’t convince him otherwise and you know it. So stop pissin’ spit and vinegar and calm yerself.” He shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tschev could respond she felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder. Basil gripped her shoulder tight, breastplate in the other hand. It was old and worn but in good condition, save for one tiny hole right in the center of the chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was her only piece of armor, the breastplate she had worn the night she had died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa could sense it in the air, something serious had shifted and he wanted no part of it. “Now if you’ll excuse me I got bidness to attend to.” And with that he left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev turned to Basil. “You can’t go.” She muttered, seemingly unable to look Basil in the eyes, her gaze downcast to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, Tschev.” Basil whispered as she pulled her in tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stood there for a time, just holding one another before Tschev broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not after…” she started, barely swallowing the words before she choked on them. “Not after...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Basil called, “Nothing like that is gonna happen. I promise…’sides…” she pulled away, pressing her forehead to Tschev’s as she dropped the breastplate and wove her fingers together around the back of Tschev’s neck. She smiled slyly, “I may not be much of a fighter, but I’m still one hell of a shot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Away team, report!” Bulma called out, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Tschev stood beside her on the bridge, eyebrows knit in frustration, chewing on her thumbnail, her other arm slung across her chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After a brief pause the comm system responded. “We’re ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to get this underway, cap.” Basil’s voice was somewhat flattened by the poor quality of the comm system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coddish actually smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, we’re evacuating the garbage bay now, stand by.” Bulma nodded at Coddish who clicked a few buttons on her station. A second later the mechanical sound of hydraulics echoed through the hull of the ship as they jettisoned their trash - and their away team - into space.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Make sure you don’t miss.” Bulma said. “We’re going directly back to warp speed to keep them unaware. Good luck.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Roger that, cap.” Nappa responded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Resume course, Coddish.” Bulma ordered, as she sat uneasily in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How far behind is the PTO vessel?" Basil asked discomfitingly through the static of the comms on their helmets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turles replied when no one else did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"According to our last readings, they were hiding in our warp trail to try and avoid detection, so they can't be far. They'll have to drop out of warp to avoid hitting our trash before re-engaging. Probably less than 30 seconds."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right. What he said." Nappa interjected. “Just keep your finger on your booster, won't be a lot of time to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he finished, sure enough a PTO ship dropped out of warp right on the edge of the trash field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hit it, lads!" Turles said and they jet-packed towards the ship. "Make sure your mag-locks are activated so you can hang on as the ship's warp field energizes. Basil, I hope you've got your fusion cutter ready. We're gonna need an entrance carved up asap!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been saying!” The young lieutenant said. “With Frieza dead us goin’ through all these motions is just silly. Sorbet took command, sure, but how long are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to get our salary?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The petty officer he was ranting at just shrugged. “I just work here, man...er...sir.” He responded awkwardly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ugh. This is why you’ll never get that promotion. You don’t care enough to pay attention to anything. Anyway, did you hear about Bala?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before the petty officer could respond the ship jolted slightly before stabilizing again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What was that?” The lieutenant asked as they both dumbly examined the bulkheads around them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Beats m-” The petty officer began to respond before a beam shot through his head leaving a smoking hole.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sound the al-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fitt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another projectile, this time a bullet, silencing him as quickly as his comrade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good shootin’, Basil.” Nappa clapped the girl on the back congratulatorily. “Now, to the bridge…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta’s knuckles rapped on the doorframe to the medical bay as he leaned heavily on one foot, his face resting against the cool metal. He would rather be just about anywhere but right here, right now. No matter how many times he did this, it never got easier.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cap!” Tschev called excitedly, throwing down the bloodsoaked rag and hitting Nappa in the face with it. Nappa responded in turn by throwing it on the floor and muttering a string of curse words before sitting upright and inspecting the stitches on his knuckles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tschev took a step forward before halting in her tracks, her eyes scanning his face. He looked beat half to hell, one of his eyes was swollen shut, a split above his eye and a bruise covering near half his face. He clutched his ribs tightly, as if he’d unravel, were he not careful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cap. What is it? What’s wrong? Are ya hurt? Did ya get the parts y’alls were lookin’ for?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment of tense silence his eyes broke contact with her as they screwed shut and she thought he might cry out. He took a step closer to Tschev, awkwardly placing a hand on her shoulder. Tschev laughed forcefully and tried to push away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cap, what’s this all about? I mean, I-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, what’s the occasionals?” Nappa interjected.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tschev...” He muttered as he pushed Basil’s dirty goggles into her hands. He sighed heavily and turned to leave. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grubs up at campfire. And...there’s someone I’d like y’alls to meet.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev tried to shake the memory from her mind as she lay on her bed throwing Basil’s wrench at the ceiling again and again, her tail tight around her waist as her heart fluttered. Feeling very alone and vulnerable, what little composure she had left threatened to crumble under the weight of the looming anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she heard a voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hellooo.” It called from the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away, Dill. I ain’t none in the mood for yer ramblin’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought I’d stop by and say hello, see how yer doi-.” He stopped as he peeked around the corner, spotting her on her bed. “Hey, now. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go die in a fire, Dill.” she growled through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill paused before continuing. “So anyways, as I was saying…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev rolled her eyes, covering her face with her forearm as she tuned Dill out, waiting for him to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma had sat far too long in the captain’s chair before deciding she needed to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn’t just sit around and wait for them to return. But there wasn’t much of anything to do. Engines were functioning at maximum efficiency. Basil took care of all the ship’s maintenance for her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s it.” Slamming her hands down on the arms of her chair, Bulma rose to her feet. “I’m going to the engineering bay to work. Coddish, you have the bridge.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You sure that’s a good idea, cap?” Tommin asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be? I’ve left her in charge plenty of times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure Coddish was quiet, but she wasn't incompetent, though Bulma was sure Tommin would argue with her on that point.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, but now there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>PTO</span>
  </em>
  <span> ship in communications range. How do we know she’s not sending them secret messages?” Tommin nearly whispered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma paused and looked quizzically at Coddish, who refused to meet her gaze. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommin twirled casually in his chair, moving his arms behind his head as he spoke. “Why, dontcha know, cap? Coddish here is a certified traitor. I’m surprised Vegeta ever trusted her. Her head was so far up Frieza's ass she couldn't see the light of day. That is, until he-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish cut Tommin off, standing abrupting from her chair and slamming her hands down on the console so hard Bulma could feel the shake from where she stood. Bulma blinked and she was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fancy!” Kakarot’s childish compliment brought a smile to Lato’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You try.” She said, stepping out of the way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm, alright!” He said, widening his stance and bending at the knees. His arms at his sides, elbows slightly bent. Taking a deep breath, he focused all he had on gathering his ki.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh-uh.” Lato said, stopping him. “Here. Relax your shoulders, for one. Tension blocks everything. Also, turn your knees so they point in the same direction as your toes. Everything has to be in proper alignment for the energy to flow right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She accentuated every critique by physically re-adjusting Kakarot’s stance, then paused to look him over.“That looks better. Try again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kakarot took another breath, then started again. He was ecstatic. He could immediately feel the difference, she was right. He was so thrilled, in fact, that he started to lose focus and had to immediately re-center his thoughts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His hands traced large circles through the air in opposite directions until the heels of his palms met and he pulled the gathered energy to his side, a ball of energy coalescing between his palms. A sudden thrust forward of his hands and a thick beam of energy launched forward striking the target dummies across the pit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The dust settled relatively quickly as a few drops of sweat slid down his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s getting better, but you’re still a little stiff in the joints.” Lato chided. “Watch.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She stepped forward and mimicked his movements, but her gathering of energy was much faster and smoother. “See?” She said, keeping her focus. She launched her own energy wave forward, which had a similarly destructive effect.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whoo-ee!” Kakarot cheered. “Master Roshi would love you! Other than me, I’ve never seen anyone learn the Kamehameha Wave so quickly.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it’s all just variations on principles that I’m quite used to.” Lato tried to curb Kakarot’s enthusiasm. “Anyway, you’ve got to keep everything steady and full of focus, without tensing up. You need to practice that. Keep everything fluid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Kakarot said. “Fluid. Smooth. Relaxed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two saiyans shared an awkward stare.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you think you could show me again?” Kakarot blurted out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lato sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t need to see it again.” Lato said resting her hand on her belly. “Besides, I need to take a break. If Kino found out I was doing this he’d be livid. Just keep practicing. We’ll meet up again in a few days.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right!” Kakarot said. “Take it easy! I’ll be here if you need me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she turned to leave he shouted after her. "Hey, say, Lato...have ya seen Dill anywhere?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, shook her head, and left. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lato paused after leaving the room, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the door closing behind her felt nice and cool across the back of her neck. He was energetic and hopelessly optimistic and positive. It was strange for a saiyan. Still, she thought, he was making remarkable progress, and clearly had a long way to go before realizing his potential. She wondered how long, or rather, more realistically, how little time it would take before Bardock’s second son passed up most of the crew in power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then Tommin said something about Frieza and Coddish just ran off without a word.” Bulma was exasperated.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmhm,” came the measured reply from Stoks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I quite literally blinked and she was gone. I mean, I get it, Tommin can be annoying but, if she's so upset why doesn't she just ask for him to be reassigned off the bridge or something?" When Stoks didn't respond, she continued. "And I don't have any idea where she went." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there are two places Coddish can usually be found besides the bridge; her room and the cooling systems ventilation shaft. And," he added, "if you have a problem with her performance, I would speak to her directly about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the thing, I don't really. I just don't get it, Stoks." Bulma continued without acknowledging his advice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” He hummed lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I confronted her about it she had nothing to say to me. Not a single word. Does she not trust me enough to talk to me? Or does she hate me even more than Toki does? I can't tell because she won't say anything when I'm around! And now, now I don't even know if I can trust her and I don't even know why..." She blurted out, hands flying up in distress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? I see…" He opened his eyes, turning to the side so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. “Well, Tommin isn’t wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not?” Bulma’s heart sank. She had entrusted her crew to a pilot that couldn’t be trusted, and now what was she supposed to do? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say anything about trust.” He shrugged. “You have to figure that out on your own. But from what I know, she was a traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stoks, do you trust her?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter if I trust her or not, I'm not the captain of this vessel." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "Okay, wise guy. Look, I need to know. What did Coddish do and why won't she talk to me?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks sighed, scratching at the recently healed scar on the bridge of his nose. “Well, first off, Coddish is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ngungu</span>
  </em>
  <span>*.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Enlighten me. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ngungu’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t exactly in my ‘Saiyan crash course’.” She rolled her eyes impetuously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that she is, how do you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think is the common word?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma whipped around angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” She hissed through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me? And when were you planning on telling me this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged laughing even harder now. “I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thanks for letting me know.” Bulma threw her hands over her head and stormed out of the room, almost running headfirst into Nappa. She stopped and turned back to Stoks. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why everyone beats you up, you know that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there cap, keep yer horses on.” Nappa chuckled as he grabbed Bulma by the shoulders, keeping her from toppling over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma jabbed her finger into his chest. “Don’t talk to me, secret keeper! And by the way...” directing her attention back to Stoks, “the term is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mute</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa looked at Stoks quizzically as Stoks laughed playfully and Bulma stormed down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nestled high above the floor, deep in the grooves of the cooling chamber sat Coddish. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest. The condensation from the cooling systems dripped down the machines and hanging chains that swung back and forth, clattering and echoing as they swayed. It was the closest to rain one could get in the depths of space. She lost herself in the pitter-patter of the cold water that dripped down her face and neck and soaked her through to the bone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a time she would've killed Tommin for the things he had said, and on account of being a nuisance, but that time was no longer. She was a pilot now, nothing more and nothing less. No longer a fighter, no longer a general, or a military strategist...no longer a saiyan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Coddish, is that you?" Came the unsure voice through the pittering of the rain that fell from the coolant system. The voice pulled Coddish from her swirling thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The captain? Odd. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish leaned over, peeking over the railing and looking down the coolant shaft at the figure a hundred feet below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish struggled with the desire to be alone. But still, she refused to openly ignore and disrespect her captain. She leaned back against the wall, letting the water run down her face. Listening, trying to decide what to do next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Coddish if you're up there," Bulma paused and waited for a response, a movement, anything, "I need to talk to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma took a step forward, feeling rather silly shouting into the echoing chamber alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to say anything, just listen." She stopped, wincing at her own words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I need you to tell me what's going on. I'm confused, I don't know who to trust…" Turles and Bardock came to mind. "I just need to know…is Tommin right about you?” she muttered, barely audible even to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes Bulma gave up. Leaving the chamber without another word. By the time Coddish had climbed down from her perch, Bulma was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Planetary Trade Organization Vessel 0053, of the seventh fleet of King Cold, checking in for mission marker 227. The target has been acquired and we are in pursuit of the Howler vessel. We are awaiting further instructions.” Came the crackling voice through the console. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roge-” the reply came, overwhelmed by static before being consumed by a high-pitched squeal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” The ensign at the helm muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it ensign?” The captain questioned impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bridge was eerily quiet. Where normally the console beeped and buzzed with continual benchmarks and reports, the ship had fallen completely silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain stood, turning towards the noiseless hallway that had captured the attention of everyone on the bridge, but before he could take a step forward a large hand shot through the gap in the doors, fingers gripping metal and pulling the door open. The soldiers instinctively took a step back but the captain did not move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the devil?” Called the captain holding his phase rifle at the ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just lil’ ole me.” Came a falsetto voice. With that, a thin arm reached through the door tossing a round device on the ground. The ball rolled ‘til it reached the center of the room then stopped. An ensign crouched over it to inspect it but as he did a crackling field of electricity shot from the device, hitting nearly everyone on the bridge and dropping them, unconscious, to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the open door stepped a large alien, standing nearly eight feet tall. A curious looking creature, he was hairy but with a bald head. He had a furry tail wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A howler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining four crewmen moved to intercept him but they weren’t fast enough. He grabbed the two closest by the back of their heads, and smashed them together like two eggs, spraying the surrounding men with blood and brain matter. He dropped the lifeless bodies, flicking the blood from his hands and laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s next?” He boomed to the bridge. Every last one of them sat silently, either lifting their hands in surrender or not moving at all on account of being unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following behind, more creatures like the first poured through the open door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” The large, bald one shouted at the captain. “I believe you have something that belongs to us and we have come to collect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain couldn’t help but chuckle at the audacity of the intruders who faced the might of King Cold’s army.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A scrawny female marched onto the bridge, delicately pulling the wispy bangs from her face and addressing the crew as she slung her rifle over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>... hell, boys!” Basil’s voice cracking in the middle of her statement ruined her carefully planned sass. She silently cursed herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the saiyans began to flood into the room. Turles wasn’t far behind Basil. Kamu, Essi, and Raditz followed closely thereafter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And just who are you supposed to be?” The captain laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Turles laughed darkly. “Why, I be the devil.” He replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he meant the pearl ‘you’, you know, like, alls of us.” Nappa called, wiping his still sticky hands on the closest soldier’s breastplate. Turles fought the urge to roll his eyes, ignoring him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pst.” Basil nudged Nappa. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Plural</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nappa huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now. You have five seconds to tell me where the dragon balls are.” Turles said, drawing an old single-shot pistol and leveling it at the captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma squeezed the water from her freshly clean locks of hair and wiped her face once again with her towel as she made her way from the showers to her quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She padded quietly barefoot through the hallways welcoming the silence in the smothering bulkheads. It was just past three am and still no word from the away team. Bardock had encouraged her to get some sleep and took command of the bridge in her place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she passed Stoks's room, she peered in through the cracked door to see him curled up in his cot, fast asleep. She smiled sadly, part of her felt guilty for snapping at him earlier. He had been her first and dearest friend since her new life had begun. He deserved better than the hand the saiyans had dealt him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a time she made her way back to Vegeta's quarters, where she threw herself on the bed. She cursed as she landed on something hard and small. She rolled over and pulled a thick, leather bound book from beneath her. A note was tucked within the front cover, written sloppily in Saiyan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Decide for yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <span>AN: Thanks so much to everyone who has read weekly and stuck with us! We’re getting there and it will all be worth it in the end, I promise!  Just stick with us! And thank you a million times over to those who have commented. Not only is it a huge boost to our spirits when you do, we also use it as a gauge to see how our fic is being received generally. So it’s really helpful. We read every one and geek out every single time. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>TRANSLATIONS: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*kaea - shit </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*ngungu - mute </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Artist’s Note: I chose these flowers because they each represent something I felt was pertinent to the story </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snapdragon- Deception</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orange Mock- Deceit </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purple Hyacinth- Plea for Forgiveness </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lavender - Solitude and Silence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anemone- Forsaken</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Begonia- Beware</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two Evils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROGUE FACTION</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>by the Not-So-Super Saiyan</p>
<p>and </p>
<p>Hanko the Doebringer</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER SIX : TWO EVILS</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>You and I, you and I </p>
<p>We're not that different </p>
<p>You and I </p>
<hr/>
<p>Having just celebrated my twenty-fifth year, my tenth year in the service of King Vegeta and his army, I was a young and ambitious general. And while there was a time where I felt invincible and untouchable, that time is no longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bloody battle between the Saiyan people and Frieza is over, and it has ended in our surrender. It did not matter that ten or more enemies fell to each Saiyan warrior lost, their numbers were insurmountable and to his credit, Frieza did employ a few warriors who actually knew how to fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Saiyan armies fully expected to defeat Frieza or to die trying. So when King Vegeta announced that we would yield to Frieza’s forces our armies were in awe and utter disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thus began Frieza’s lordship over, and occupation of, planet Vegeta. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the king watched dozens of bodies float ashore he turned to me, a sadness I had never before seen in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General. Call off our troops and send word to Lord Frieza. Tell him that we surrender and negotiations will begin immediately.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can still taste the bitterness of the words on my tongue as we stood on the bloody shores, the sun rising over the red sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, your highness.” <br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>My first posting under Frieza’s rule was unsurprising. In fact, it was exactly the move I would have made in Frieza’s place - which leads me to note the fact that Frieza knows how to play.<br/><br/>I was in charge of a task force - both Saiyans and others of the ‘Frieza Force’ - and our mission was to conquer a planet. According to Frieza’s right-hand, a nonce named Zarbon, this planet had proved to be a nuisance when it came to conquering, and so we, the Saiyans, were called in to finish the job that the Frieza Force had started. <br/><br/>Of course I didn’t believe it, but honestly it didn’t matter. I knew this was merely a move to gain the trust of our people. An easy mission to make us think that life under Frieza wouldn’t be all that bad. Honestly, it hit every point it needed to. It let us feel powerful. It let us do what we are good at. The promised rewards appealed to our desires. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I fully anticipate that as time goes on, our assignments will grow progressively less enjoyable, and the rewards and praise will dwindle to nothing. </p>
<p><br/>After that mission, which proved as easy as I suspected, I went to King Vegeta and voiced my concerns. As I write this I can still feel the sting of the back of his hand on my cheek where he struck me. ‘Fool’ he called me. Chastising me for questioning him - though that was never my intent. I was sworn to his service, I would never question him. But Freiza, I will always question Frieza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I must trust that King Vegeta knows something I do not, for I cannot imagine my sovereign king so foolishly leading himself and his people, willingly, into slavery.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Bulma thumbed through the pages, reading through troop movements and other mundane military records. She found a crease in the spine after about twenty more pages and began reading again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Like any good game of Fa’amailei, the best traps are the ones where it doesn’t matter if your opponent sees everything you do and knows fully all your plans because he has no choice but to go along with it. Forced moves. Frieza is definitely a grand master. But what he doesn’t know is that I have never lost a game in my life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For over a year, we have worked tirelessly, conquering planet after planet for our ‘Lord’. Meanwhile, our King has grown ever more reclusive. He never once has shown any sign of fatigue or worry in his bearing. He is a true King. But there are things even he can’t hide - like the growing dark circles under his eyes or his thinning face. His second son was recently born. It should have been cause for a celebration and yet there was hardly even an announcement.<br/><br/></p>
<p>I digress.</p>
<p><br/>I finally got a hold of information that will bring our king to see reason. It hasn’t been easy, Saiyans aren’t exactly the sort to whom subterfuge and espionage come naturally, but I found a few good Saiyans who were both loyal and able.</p>
<p><br/>The intel was exactly what I had suspected and I’m reasonably confident that Frieza is unaware that we have acquired it. <br/><br/>I bowed my head to show respect and told his majesty, King Vegeta, Frieza has been using us.</p>
<p><br/>He scoffed, clearly upset at my declaration. <br/><br/>I begged him to listen to me telling him what I had feared but confirmed. Frieza has been controlling not only us, but the information <em> about </em> us. The planets we’d conquered... their denizens...the survivors anyway… Frieza sent emissaries to each one after we had finished our mission offering them protection and peace from who he is calling the <em> Howlers </em> . US. He is telling the universe that we are the Howlers. He’s using lies about us to spread fear, to terrorize the galaxy so that he can then swoop in, appearing to rescue them from us. He’s managing to add to his empire and ensure loyalty from the get go by outsourcing the actual conquest to us by painting us the villains. <br/><br/>King Vegeta seemed irritated at my news. His teeth clenched tightly. His eyes shut. He wouldn’t even look at me. His voice taut when he told me I had no idea what I was talking about. <br/><br/>I tried to argue but he cut me off with a hand on my shoulder. I remember seeing his eyes for the first time in my entire service to him, soften. <br/><br/>When he spoke his tone was commanding, firm and strong, a tone befitting a king. But his words, “you must have been fed lies,” he told me, “Frieza has been nothing but good to us.” <br/><br/>I was confused, as our eyes were locked, and I began to understand. He was being watched. Frieza’s spies must have infiltrated the Royal Palace. I am doing my best to record his words exactly, feeling the importance they may hold one day. <br/><br/>“Were it not for Frieza…” he continued, “Then how could we have secured the safety of our planet and <em> our sons </em> for the future? By joining the Frieza Force we ensure our own future, when my son, the Prince, shall lead us to the greatest era of prosperity our people have ever seen. I’m sure you’re aware of the predictions for his abilities? Imagine how much Frieza will reward us when he comes of age and is able to <em> serve </em> Frieza?” <br/><br/>I finally understood. It was all there, couched in Vegeta’s words. Frieza would have us all destroyed if we had not ‘joined’ him and our King was biding his time, waiting for  his son to grow into his power and deliver us from the stranglehold that Frieza held so tightly on the Saiyan people. </p>
<p><br/>I clapped my fist to my chest in salute and apologized for my lack of faith. </p>
<hr/>
<p>I have never been more in awe of our King than after I learned of his plan. That he’s  able to swallow his pride, to selflessly let a tyrant figuratively and literally <em> walk </em> all over him, all for the people he serves. I have always been proud to serve him, but nothing compares to how I respect and honor him now. I will not fail him. <br/><br/>Unfortunately, once more my suspicions were proved correct. Frieza had his spies even in the palace. Not even twenty-four hours after my meeting with King Vegeta, I was summoned by Frieza himself. <br/><br/>I had only ever seen him in person once before, on the day King Vegeta had introduced us to our new ‘Lord’. Everything after that had been administered by his underlings, either Zarbon or a disgusting creature called Dodoria. <br/><br/>I bowed low and addressed Frizea with honor. I even said ‘it is an honor’. <br/><br/>He addressed me as General Coddish, asking me ‘Is it?’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I found his voice slimy and I struggled to keep calm and control my heart-rate. I could not let him see my discomfort for fear he would discover my true feelings and loyalties.<br/><br/>I realized his question was not rhetorical. <br/><br/>I told him that few among us are ever privileged enough to experience his presence. <br/><br/>It seemed to amuse him. His response to me slipped lazily off his tongue as he inspected his fingernails, making me wait. The long pause made me anxious, I feared his next words as I waited for him to continue. Then he complimented my service, subtly letting me know I was being watched while at the same time telling me I was a  most remarkable General. Surely a distraction meant to throw me off and flatter me into submission. Then he asked me if I had ever been on the losing side of an engagement. <br/><br/>He was testing me. <br/><br/>I told him no, addressing him as my Lord. Two can play the flattery game. Then added that all my assignments had been completed according to the directives given to me, giving  all the credit to Zarbon and Dodoria - telling him that their administration over our military efforts and allocation of our ships and units was an example of masterful strategy.  I called it our army on purpose with the intent of showing devotion and alliance even though that is not where my loyalties lie. <br/><br/>He twisted my words implying that I was saying that I was unfit to be a general and that I was piggybacking on the genius of his advisors for my success. I was irate but held my temper. I was not going to fall into his traps. Position was important if I was going to best serve King Vegeta.</p>
<p><br/>I told him that  I would never claim to judge my own service, it is not the place of the servant to speak for his master. I added that if my skills could be of further  aid to him all he needed to do was to ask and I would serve him honorably as directed. <br/><br/>He smirked. Pure evil in his eyes. He seemed satisfied by my responses, and proceded to lay out my next mission calling it a service to him. There are some Saiyans, he said, who are trying to undermine him. He indicated that they were sneaking around, hacking into computers, planting treasonous lies about him and his Empire. He said he had only recently become aware of their activities and thus far their identities had eluded him. He tasked me with their capture. <br/><br/>If I weren’t so careful, my eyes would have widened. As it was I was screaming in my own mind. Frieza was asking me to ‘hunt’ my own men, the ones I had trusted and who had trusted me when I had gone to the king with my report. This only confirmed to me that he had spies in King Vegeta’s palace. <br/><br/>The bastard mocked me. “Oh, did I say ‘capture’?” Frieza asked me with faux-modesty as he corrected himself. “I’d rather they be killed...slowly.” He wants me to make them regret not only betraying him but ever having been born. And for me to make a show of it to let all of Planet Vegeta know what happens to traitors. Then he tried to make it sound like King Vegeta would hate to bear the embarrassment of knowing his people, whom he had pledged to him, were undermining his authority by undermining Frieza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What could I do? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chose my words carefully telling him, “As you order, my lord.” Saluted and left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bulma didn’t have the heart to read the next few entries, but her eyes betrayed her and she read quickly enough to see a few details as she flipped the pages. Coddish’s most detailed entries so far were the retellings of the torture she personally inflicted on her men.<br/><br/>The spine of the journal was most creased right on these pages. After a pause, Bulma wondered if Coddish kept such horrifying details to torture herself, her conscience, with them. How many times had Coddish re-lived those terrifyingly brutal few days?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, she found the courage to continue.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I heard whispers as I walked the corridors of the ship to the bridge today. Ever since I had my trusted men flayed alive for undermining Lord Frieza, the rumors have been endless, and sadly, most of them are true. Still, after a whole year, they’ve only been more ingrained into the minds of my fellow Saiyans, how I am a traitor to my people, one of Frieza’s most sycophantic bootlickers. Since then, no other Saiyan has trusted me any more than they trust Frieza himself.<br/><br/>I don’t blame them. My men served with honor for their king, their people. And their reward was to be betrayed by their commanding officer. They were patriots, they understood the situation and played the part during the torture. Not one broke under my administrations, which were as real as my faith in my King. Each one feigned ignorance and refused to implicate any others - even me, their torturer. <br/><br/>I would never hope to have any friends among my own people ever again, not after what they have seen me do. Yet I should not begrudge my lot, my sacrifice. Others have sacrificed far more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Someone called ‘Bardock’, a low-class squad leader, has begun a revolt. It was only a matter of time. In my deepest thoughts, it has brought me supreme joy that though Frieza did his best to use me to demoralize the Saiyan people, they have only grown more passionate in their discontent as time has gone on. As strong and terrible our reputation as warriors is, the pride in our hearts is stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Vegeta is more haggard than ever. His eldest son and namesake has grown enough to begin participating in raids, and the word is that he is everything our people expected and needed, a savior. Yet King Vegeta insists that Frieza is too powerful to confront, even now.<br/><br/>Frieza has requested that Prince Vegeta be brought aboard his flagship, kept there, so that he might accompany Frieza and learn how to rule as Frieza’s future right-hand man. Maybe Frieza means it, that if we continue being good pets that the Prince might eventually have honor and rank among his armies. I do not believe it. I see Frieza’s move for what it is - an insurance policy. <br/><br/>King Vegeta, the other generals, and myself have been incredibly careful to make sure our true communications remain a secret. Of course, it isn’t too difficult as Frieza still allows us our cultural activities, which includes meetings and ceremonies of those with titles, and though we are required to wear universal translators, our oratorical style of address makes it impossible for an outsider, even one fluent in our native tongue, to understand our true meanings when we speak. Metaphor and simile are an art form we have honed through centuries to be as sharp as any weapon of war, to which none in the galaxy can match. <br/><br/>Frieza, probably out of paranoia more than anything, has been trusting us Saiyans less and less. He spreads us out more among his troops, never too many Saiyans in a single purge vessel. Meanwhile, we generals have been assigned more and more trivial roles to play in his machinations. Just as I always expected would be the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I myself have been reduced to a pilot on Frieza’s flagship. King Vegeta requested it when the Prince was ordered to the vessel. He assured Frieza we have no better pilots than I. He’s only slightly exaggerating. And I understood my role quite clearly, I was tasked with watching the prince from afar and ensuring his safety. A task I do not take lightly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Saiyan’s don’t respond well to being cornered. There were rebellions, and like wildfires they spread. As a general of the Frieza Force, it is my job to quell them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was recently assigned to the rebellion in the northern continent.  It was not the first time I had shed Saiyan blood but it turned my stomach all the same. Still to this day the faces of those fallen Saiyans haunt my dreams. High Chief Totopa was among the rebels and was brought in for questioning. He never broke and was loyal to the ‘Howlers’ ‘till the very end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His young daughters Lato and Basil still elude capture. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Today was a turning point and I fear things will never be the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were in a standard orbit over Planet Vegeta and had been for hours. Nobody on the bridge dared speak. Frieza sat in his chair, his fingers crossed in front of his ugly face. Presumably thinking. Perhaps daydreaming. I couldn’t tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an eternity of silence on the bridge, the ship lurched and the hull groaned with the sickening sound of metal scraping metal. He finally spoke.<br/><br/>He asked for a report. <br/><br/>I cleared my throat in an effort to control the emotion in my voice then told him that the rebels had taken control of the capital city and we had been boarded. <br/><br/>He mused that our peacekeeping officers must have failed and I agreed in as few words possible. </p>
<p><br/>He continued basically laying out a threat I can only assume was aimed at me, pointing out that an attack would potentially put Prince Vegeta in the ‘crossfire’ and how unfortunate it would be if he were to be harmed. I agreed. <br/><br/>Then he put Zarbon in command of the bridge and stood. I was shocked. I had never  actually seen him stand before, he usually just hovered around on his little chair...thing. <br/><br/>He called out my name. I nearly flinched at hearing my name in his voice. He commanded that I accompany him to greet those who’d boarded the ship. I didn’t respond verbally, I merely stood, and followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he was in the boarding party, leading the rebels was not, in fact, the low-class Bardock who had developed an astounding reputation over the last several months, but our king, King Vegeta himself. His eyes caught mine and I knew that just like my men, the men I tortured years before, we each had a part to play.  Today would be the day I was called to sacrifice for my king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If I had only known what that would mean.</p>
<p><br/>Lord Frieza broke the silence, chiding King Vegeta that if he had wanted an audience with him Zarbon could have arranged it. Frieza had a way of  feigning disinterest and lording his power over others by using casual silence while knowingly picking at his damned nails I’d grown to detest. <br/><br/>King Vegeta had little patience with it either. Interrupting to tell him he knew. We know what he’d been planning and that he would not let him do it. <br/><br/>The condescending bastard belittled our king by telling him that he should have learned decorum by now working with his advisors  Zarbon and Dodoria. <br/><br/>Decorum. How could this man speak of decorum and in the same breath call our leader, “little King”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shall not record details of the struggle between King Vegeta and that devil, Frieza. My heart has never been heavier than when I watched the most powerful man I’d ever seen be so easily and brutally beaten down with no more effort than is required to swat a fly. I now understood how we had lost our initial engagement against the Frieza’s forces all those years ago. I had often wondered, on account that their soldiers were pathetic, most of them. Zarbon and Dodoria were apparently not without skill. But Frieza was a monster. There is no other word for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza called it  fun, fun demoralizing and beating down this honorable and great man, again calling him, “little King”. I cringed as he told King Vegeta that he should have learned some obedience like me. There was almost nothing I hated more than hearing my name come out of that monster’s mouth. His hand, fingers dripping with royal blood, gestured to me. I wanted to vomit.<br/><br/>I will never forget his words. “Coddish, my dear, would you please show our king what true service is, and end his miserable existence. I’m taking direct control over Planet Vegeta. You will no longer be a vassal people under me, but rather my slaves. If any of your people don’t like it, they can opt out in death, as your precious king has.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hesitated, but only a second. What I was planning to do would surely be the end of me. I would try to kill Frieza once I felt his guard was down enough.<br/><br/>I knelt down, my hand slowly reaching for my sidearm. The king must have seen in my eyes what I planned, as he gave me the most distasteful order I have ever followed.</p>
<p>“Kill me.” He said, barely making a sound before mouthing the words, “the Prince must live.”<br/><br/>I understood. I wanted to cry for what I was about to do, scream out in argument and protest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As quickly as I could, I pulled my gun from its holster and with a single shot between the eyes King Vegeta’s reign had ended. I have no desire to linger on this, the most unsavory of tasks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock yelled, and launched a surprisingly powerful blast nearly incinerating himself in the process. I had never seen anyone save for the king himself launch ki that intensely before. The fool, he didn’t understand. At least my life would end at the hands of a Saiyan and not Frieza, or so I thought in that instant as I stared at the bright blue light that shot towards me faster than I could react.<br/><br/>But, fate is a crueler mistress than Frieza. Seems I am set to live still. <br/><br/></p>
<p>I am almost as ashamed that Frieza saved my life as I am that it was at my hand that King Vegeta died.</p>
<p><br/>I write this as I go down to sleep, or not. Sleep doesn’t come easily these days. We are pursuing the rebel’s ship and in a few hours I will wake to engage Bardock once again. Yes, he and a couple of their raid managed to escape, though most perished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock. Frieza ordered me to bring him in for questioning, hoping to squash the rebellion before it goes any further. He will torture Bardock as long as he needs to and as long as he damn well pleases, until he is satisfied with the information gleaned from their “conversations.” He is truly the most monstrous creature I have ever laid eyes upon. <br/><br/>I don’t know how many years I will continue in his ‘service’ until the time comes that our Prince can challenge him. Until then, my king’s last order will be my one true priority: Prince Vegeta must live.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I am not in the mood for writing tonight. In my wildest nightmares, I never conceived as possible what happened today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in case the universe becomes darker for lack of Saiyans, this record may be among the only things that survive, so I will recount the events - if only briefly.<br/><br/>We cornered the rebellion by charging the primary ship’s weapons and locking in on the capital on the planet. This forced Bardock and his compatriots to face us, and… <br/><br/>It sounds silly. It sounds like a fantasy or a fiction, a child’s story of super-powerful aliens. <br/><br/>But he did it. Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, it is nothing more than floating rubble and dust. He launched a ball of ki that grew as it flew towards the planet, incinerating all who dared try to deflect it. It impacted the crust of the planet as if burrowing to its center, and in the minutes that followed, it seemed to crumble until it exploded. <br/><br/>Bardock himself tried to block it. His armor was incinerated and his body nearly destroyed, but I managed to pull him from the blast in a tractor beam and erased the event from the ship’s logs. I put him in an escape pod in critical condition, in stasis, and launched it. I don’t even remember setting the navigational computer. It’ll probably go wherever it’s last programmed destination was. <br/><br/>I hope he survives. He may be the truest Saiyan that ever lived.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Slowly Coddish’s writing began to feel more and more distant. And as she turned the pages Bulma watched the girl who had begun the journal die, replaced by a mindless soldier, replaced by a monster. Page after page detailed interrogations and tortures that the Saiyans endured at the hands of Coddish all in the name of Lord Frieza. Bulma tried to stomach it but it was too much for her. As she thumbed through the pages something caught her eye, a thin strip of red cloth served as a makeshift bookmark, blank pages to the left side and writing to the right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But there was something different about it, the handwriting had completely changed from small, fine characters to larger, sloppier ones. It was almost as if the person who had written it was entirely different.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The boy fought, like a rabid animal he twisted and turned, writhing against the chains. Try as he might he couldn't break them. I watched him for a time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Curious </em> . <em> He has no way out and yet he fights... </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped, suddenly calming himself, breathing in deep, I saw him widen his stance, attempting to gather energy in his hands that were held fast above his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't try that, these cuffs are designed specifically to block ki. You won't get so much as a spark while wearing them." I said, as I slithered from the darkness of the corner of the room. The boy jumped at the sound of my voice, baring his teeth angrily he stopped as he saw my face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hissed my name, as if it were poison on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of my knife sliding from its sheath echoed in the dark, damp room. Prince Vegeta's face fell, his piercing eyes locking with mine, full of hatefire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't do this, Coddish." He said almost inaudibly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You leave me no choice." I said coldly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bulma couldn't seem to tear her eyes away as Coddish described the torture Vegeta underwent in gruesome detail, finding herself chewing on her lip as she read through it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Let’s try this again, shall we?" I said, tugging on the chains that held the boy, waking him from his light slumber. "I have come at the behest of Lord Frieza. Tell me where the Howlers are hiding." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Tzch </em>, do you know how to say anything else or did Frieza take your ability to think for yourself along with everything else he’s stripped from you?” Vegeta scoffed, but his laugh was tense and caught in his chest. He began to cough and couldn’t seem to stop. He was falling ill from the cold, damp chambers and the endless torture and sleepless nights were beginning to wear him down, I could sense it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had not been the first time the young prince and I had crossed paths under similar circumstances, but it would be the last. Vegeta would not be swayed so easily to give me, or anyone for that matter, the information Lord Frieza required, and I knew that. Alternative approaches would be necessary to extract the information. As I looked down on the boy, so young, so frail, I felt the slightest crack in the numbness that blanketed me, the numbness I lived within, shielding me from what I had done, what I was about to do. If he just gave me the information, Frieza might let him live… he must live. Nobody else’s life mattered. Nothing mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta had been sloppy and gotten himself captured just outside the neutral zone during a raid on a PTO trading post. After nearly two years of freedom running wild with the Howlers he was back, back in the same chambers, the same chains. He was just barely fifteen now, slender but muscular, his wild, unruly hair spilling into his eyes as he hung from the chains bolted to the ceiling. He remained silent, as he had for the past several days that we had spent together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a simple game really, give up the location of the Howler vessel and be spared. But remain silent and suffer the wrath of Lord Frieza. I had never lost the game, but neither had Vegeta. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head lolled to the side as he began to lose consciousness. I wove my fingers in his hair and yanked his head backwards pulling it back behind his extended arms. Kicking his knees out, the weight of his body rested solely on his tired arms now. He hissed as the sudden weight threatened to pull his shoulders from their sockets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The longer we went on the sicker and sicker Vegeta became. Sick, but not dead. He would live. Until, I feared he might pass suddenly from his illness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you give me the information I require we can end all of this and-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" He coughed as he laughed at me. "So you can sate your guilt? No, I think not. I'd rather die than betray my people, something the likes of <em> you </em> wouldn't understand." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know how he got to me or why I engaged him. Something in me broke - somehow, the tortured outlasted the torturer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I screamed at him. "You weren't there! You have no idea what you're talking about." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh I don't? I know you killed my father, <em> your </em> king!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He too was yelling now, pulling against the chains that held him, the guards at the door looking uneasily at me. In all our years of service under Lord Frieza together they had not once seen my composure break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me Coddish, how many times have you sucked Frieza's cock?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried to ignore his childish insult, but it struck me at my core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate him as much as any Saiyan, but I have done what I must. It’s the only way.”<br/><br/>“Bullshit, Coddish! How is hunting down and killing Saiyans being loyal to anyone but Frieza? When exactly did you decide to sell your soul to the devil?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am loyal to the royal family above all else. Your father's wish was that we follow Lord Frieza and I will uphold his honor by respecting that wish. When you defy Lord Frieza you defy King Vegeta. It is as simple as that. You have no idea the things I've done for our people, the sacrifices I've made." I was shouting and I couldn’t seem to stop, but a crack in the dam was only just forming. For the first time in as long as I could remember I felt tears begin to wet my cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My father was a fool and a coward and he is dead because of that." Vegeta screamed, blood trickling from his clenched fists. "If you have any shred of pride left in you, you would see that!" He looked up at me defiantly, with tired, dark eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you not <em> see </em> , Coddish?" He began to scream again as he gasped, pulling on the chains that held him fast and scrambling back to his feet. "Open your eyes, look around you. Everyone you know is dying, everyone you love is suffering because of <em> you. </em> Out of some misplaced sense of loyalty to my father you've become a monster. You've hunted and killed your own people, tortured them ruthlessly for information. Why? Tell me why Coddish!" He was screaming now, tears welling up in his eyes as he struggled against the restraints that held his arms high above his head, tethered to the ceiling of the holding cell. The soldiers looked back and forth between us as Vegeta spoke in our native tongue. I hadn't heard Saiyan in years. The last time I had heard it was from a prisoner begging for mercy. When I tried to speak, it tasted foreign on my tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could barely remember my own language, but I will always remember this exchange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know how many Saiyans died because you decided to run off and play soldier? To start your own little rebellion? I’ve done everything I can to avoid capturing you, to keep you safe from him, and that means capturing others. You are the only one with the potential to stand up to Frieza. And you're throwing it away to play Cowboys and Indians with Nappa!” I shouted at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I may die here today. I may die tomorrow.” Vegeta caught his breath as he coughed. “I may die at Frieza's feet but I will not die grovelling at the throne of a madman and a tyrant." He hissed through gritted teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Our short conversation in Saiyan left the guards confused, they looked between each other and back to me for guidance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt like I was about to make the biggest blunder of my life, and I’ll never know if I did the right thing, but I have to believe that I did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I ordered two of the guards to unshackle Vegeta. They looked at me, more confused than before. I made up an excuse about needing him taken to the sick bay, that Frieza would not want him dead and I felt he was close. The two guards moved forward, one on each side of the Prince, fumbling with the shackles that had him bound. Vegeta’s glare was emotionless on the surface, but I saw the rage that burned within.<br/><br/>“And you.” I said, catching the attention of the other two guards. “Weapons at the ready, in case he tries anything.” <br/><br/>The remaining two stepped forward, leveling their side-arms at Vegeta. All four now had their backs turned to me. My ruse had worked. In a matter of seconds all four guards lay on the floor dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vegeta…your father believed yours was the only life that mattered." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Frieza won’t let you stop until every last one of us, myself included, is dead." He muttered, almost sleepily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. Now go. I will hold them off as long as I can. Perhaps throw them off your trail." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he genuinely seemed surprised as I finished opening the shackles that bound him. His frail, trembling form nearly collapsed in my arms. He coughed and I felt it rattle deep within his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just <em> go </em>. You’ll know when it’s safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will not forget this Coddish." Vegeta nodded, before slipping into the ventilation shaft and out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither would Frieza.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I don’t know how or why my recollection of these events is so clear, so eidetic. But it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me, general." Frieza cooed, straining to contain the irritation in his voice as he slid his clammy fingers under my chin, lifting my bowed head. "Where is the boy now?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He is...gone, my Lord." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that so?" I saw his eye twitch as his tail whipped the air angrily. "And <em> where </em> has he gone?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, sir." I felt my voice break as I spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How is it that you cannot complete the simplest of tasks to my specifications?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood in front of him, my knees threatening to give out beneath me. With a shaking breath I spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have followed you this far, I have killed for you, I have maimed and tortured, I have razed settlements and worlds in search of the remaining Saiyans but...but I shall follow you no further, Frieza." I could feel my quaking pulse in the tips of my fingers as my heart fluttered like a caged bird. I pulled the signet brooch from my chest and cast it aside. It skittered across the floor, landing at Frieza's feet, my cloak slipping from my shoulders and spilling to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very well," he purred, "it seems you've outlived your usefulness, my dear."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t even a fight. I was once considered one of the most dangerous warriors of my people, and Frieza had no more difficulty against me than I’d have against a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stumbled back to my feet for what felt like the hundredth time, blood dribbling from my open mouth as I struggled to catch my breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indulge me," Frieza mused, wiping the blood from his hands carelessly. "and what will you do now, Coddish?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We Saiyans-" I started but he cut me off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not a Saiyan, not anymore…" he laughed hoarsely as his leg swung upwards, connecting with my face. I flew backwards, my face skidding across the floor and leaving streaks of blood behind me. I struggled to scramble to my feet but he was faster. He grabbed hold of my tail, wrapping his hand around it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried to react but I was too slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, with a crippling pain, he had ripped from me the last symbol of my Saiyanhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Finally </em>. I thought, laying on the ground, choking on the blood that threatened to fill my lungs. I closed my eyes and relaxed, laying my head back against the cold, stone floor. Death would finally claim me and I’d be free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "<em> No </em>." Frieza mused, carelessly holding a bright ball of ki above his head, as he wrapped his foot around my bloody throat. I could see the wheels in his mind turning as he pondered his next move. In desperation that he’d force me to live, I tried to force his hand, but I was pinned and felt so weak. I impotently clawed at his foot with my hands, my back sliding in the blood on the slick floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let the ki dissipate until his hand merely glowed with its essence. He stared down at me and his face split into a sick grin. I remember the squelching sound filling the back of my ears as his disgusting, reptilian toes closed on my throat tearing into my flesh as he leaned down grasping my face with his hand. The white hot pain of his hand searing my face was almost the last thing I remember. <em> Almost </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Zarbon, leave her for the Saiyans. They'll do far worse to her than I ever could."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing I remembered was his cackling laughter. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Before I saw anything, felt anything, I heard voices. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” came the young girl’s voice. “If she is a bonafide traitor then why in the nine hells are we patching her up? Just toss her out the nearest airlock.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain’s orders.”  the older man spoke with a shrug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Nappa said she'd spent the last god knows how many years licking Frieza’s assho-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey now. Be mindful.” came the measured warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They noticed I was awake when I tried to sit up, but I lacked the strength.<br/><br/>I tried to speak, to ask where I was, but nothing came out. I found myself coughing and I felt as though my throat would split open and bloom like a flower. <br/><br/>I tried to speak again, but all I could manage was a raspy gargle. <br/><br/>“Steady, there.” Kino said as he gently rested my head back on the table. I recognized him from somewhere, he was a sawbone. “Don’t try to talk, it’ll only lessen your chances of recovery." <br/><br/>It only took a moment before I pieced together what happened. I instinctively reached for my neck, only then realizing just how injured it was. I have no idea how many stitches Kino needed to sew me back up, and I will never ask him. I don’t want to think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cap’ll wanna know she's awake.” the young girl said.<br/><br/>“It’ll be a while.” was Kino’s response, then he turned to me. “I’m sedating you again, in hopes that it'll help you heal. You'll be right as rain in no time." And he forced a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kino was wrong. <br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>I make an end of my records now. I am on the purge vessel ‘Fitivale’, under the command of Prince Vegeta. Their records will speak for themselves now.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em> That can't be it. That can't be everything. </em> Bulma thought to herself as she flipped through the pages. But the rest of the book was simply empty.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>AN: So sorry about the delay. With personal illness and everything else going on in the world right now it took us a little longer to finish this chapter. Not to mention that last minute it underwent a *complete* overhaul. We still plan to post the next chapter this Friday (March 27th) in the evening. Hope you enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Runnin' with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROGUE FACTION</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>by the Not-So-Super Saiyan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanko the Doebringer</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>CHAPTER SEVEN: RUNNIN’ WITH THE DEVIL </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I found the simple life ain't so simple</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I jumped out, on that road</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got no love, no love you'd call real</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ain't got nobody, waitin' at home</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The alien captain smiled before lunging with startling speed straight for Basil. His fist crashed into her stomach, sending her small frame flying backwards until she slammed into the bulkhead behind her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Saiyans were surprised, but not worried. In fact, this mission just got interesting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Turles swung his pistol around, ready to end the captain of the vessel, but before he could follow through, Nappa’s bulk got in his way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The large, bald Saiyan had catapulted himself over a railing and grabbed the captain from behind, preventing him from following up with any more attacks against Basil. Seeing the two of them, Nappa and the captain, in such close quarters emphasized just how large the captain was, standing even taller than Nappa, though not quite as massive overall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The captain tossed his head back, smashing into Nappa’s nose, causing him to swear as blood began pouring from his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nappa didn’t wait long to retaliate, kicking the captain’s knees out from under him and as he fell back, stepping to the side around him giving his body space to fall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The captain reacted quickly, turning slightly as he fell and using the momentum to pull Nappa forward and off his center of balance, causing him to fall with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Throughout all of this, the other Saiyans merely watched, Turles himself holstering his pistol with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain managed to roll on top of Nappa as the two grappled on the floor. Using a large hand to press onto Nappa’s face, the captain and the saiyan both growled with effort. Nappa was not one to enjoy being manhandled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Heh,” the captain taunted, holding Nappa’s head against the edge of the base of a console, while strangling him with his other hand. “I ain’t no greenhorn when it comes to Saiyans.” He said. “Looks like y’all are as predictable as ever - too proud to gang up on a foe, y’all like to take turns, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not too sportin’ to gang up on foes what can’t fight none too well.” Nappa said. “Not fittin’”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s too bad. Your arrogance will end in at least your death. Probably the others as well. And when I rendezvous with the other ship, we’ll have all seven dragon balls.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Too much talkin’.” Nappa choked. “Not enough fightin’”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nappa had been trying to push the captain off of him, but the captain’s arms were actually slightly longer than his, and the blood made it slippery. He decided to change tack.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grabbing the captain by his wrists, he began to pull. Once more, the blood and sweat prevented his grip from really taking, his hands simply sliding around rather than gaining any traction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nappa choked and the captain smirked smuggly, but it quickly dissipated, his face contorting in pain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At this point, Nappa had decided to simply squeeze. The captain was a large man, slightly taller than Nappa and with longer limbs. But he was also thinner. No doubt the captain was strong, but nobody had ever bested Nappa in a contest of pure, brute, strength.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The captain tried to pull his arms free from Nappa’s grasp, but it was too late. All he managed to do was release Nappa’s throat and face as the latter’s fingers dug into his flesh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nappa gasped as the air rushed into his lung, his face splitting into a goofy grin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Checkmate.” He said as he felt the man’s forearms begin to give way, the bones snapping in his grip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He threw the captain to the side and stood, looking down at the man with crippled arms.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nice try.” He said. “Better luck next time.” He raised a boot, ready to crush the man’s skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait!” Turles yelled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nappa paused for a second.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll tell me right hurried-like and quick why in the nine hells should I wait? If I don’t like your answer you’ll regret interferin’.” Nappa scolded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pardon, sir.” Turles said with a slight bow, casting his eyes downward. “I seem to recall, he mentioned they’d have all the dragon balls after meeting back up with another of their ships. That means they’ve found the seventh ball. If we keep him alive, we can interrogate him for that information, then we’ll have all seven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa thought for a moment. It wasn’t the Saiyan Way to take prisoners, but Turles had a point. Collecting the dragon balls was Fetu’s obsession, as killing Frieza had been her predecessor’s.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ehhhh,” Nappa sounded disgusted. “Fine. Shackle him up. Basil, check the ops station and see if this hunk o’ junk is good to fly still. We need to get to our own rendez-vous point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma threw the door open to Stoks's room. It slammed against the wall and bounced back to her. She pushed it aside again as Stoks fell from his cot, smacking his head on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his head, squinting as the light from the hallway blinded him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He asked groggily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma relayed the tale of Coddish and everything she had learned from the journal, all the while Stoks sat sleepily in the low light of his room, listening intently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stoks look…look at this!" Bulma exclaimed as she flipped to the pages where the handwriting had changed. "I think these events had such a profound impact on her it </span>
  <em>
    <span>changed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Look at the handwriting! She-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's really none of my business." Stoks said, clearly uncomfortable, averting his gaze as he set his hand gently on the cover of the book, closing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But the other saiyans need to know! Everyone treats her like a monster. But it doesn't have to be that way. If they knew-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks rested a hand on her shoulder, a sadness in his tired eyes. "It wouldn't change a thing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? But... Why not?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Saiyans are a stubborn lot, and an emotional one. How they feel about events are more important than the details of the event. They’re also fiercely proud.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma almost rolled her eyes at the last part. Saying that Saiyans were a proud people was probably the understatement of the century.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know this, Fetu.” Stoks said. “Coddish, like Vegeta himself, and like his father, are somewhat exceptions to the rule. Most saiyans aren’t farsighted enough to retreat when they need to, to bide their time, to plan carefully. They don’t understand that kind of thinking. I’ve heard a bit of what Vegeta had to say to stop the crew from murdering Coddish when he first brought her on board. From what I can tell, she did terrible things that are not in dispute, but she also believed she did so to save Vegeta’s life. Perhaps her actions did help Vegeta stay alive - nobody can say. Vegeta believed so, and the crew respected Vegeta enough to follow his order not to touch Coddish. But that’s it - Vegeta’s order. None of them believe, because none of them can comprehend, that killing and torturing saiyans could in any way actually be for the benefit of the Saiyans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoks set his hands gently atop hers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know.” He said. “Every people, every culture, has beautiful, powerful, amazing things to it. But they all have their vices too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma had barely laid down to sleep when she heard the knock at her door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock stood outside, thumb strung through the loop of his bandolier. He smirked at her, chewing on an unlit cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We received word from the away team, Fetu. Mission was a success. They found the two dragon balls, just like yer blinker said they would. Said it didn’t go exactly to plan but it seems to have turned out for the best. Unfortunately, the ship has been shot to hell an’ back so-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish Bulma had leapt out of bed and was marching out of the room, pulling her boots on as she went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them know we’re on our way.” She called triumphantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks didn’t bother trying to sleep again after the captain had left his quarters. It was nearly four in the morning and it was quickly approaching the time that he would’ve gotten up anyways to begin preparing food for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After his meditation he made his way to the mess hall, turning the dial on the wall and watching as the lights sparked to life. He grabbed a small paring knife and a rag, and made his way to the table, where he set about peeling and deveining small, purple crustaceans. He tried not to stop his steady work, sensing someone in the doorway behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’day.” It called, with a gentle knock on the doorframe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dill.” Stoks tried his best to hide the wave of relief that washed over him. As long as it wasn’t Toki, he was happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do ya mind, mate?” Dill asked genially as he gestured to the opposite side of the table with a flourish of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Of course not.” Stoks smiled, noting the dark circles under Dill’s eyes and his more-than-averagely disheveled look. As Stoks wiped his right hand on a rag, he grabbed the bowl of fruit from the center of the table, pushing it towards Dill. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything prepared at the moment but you’re welcome to help yourself to these.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill thanked him and grabbed a fruit from the bowl, rubbing it on his shirt and taking a bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you anytime before dinner.” Stoks smirked. “What brings you out so bright and early?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dill chuckled. “It’s been yonks, hasn’t it? I suppose…” He paused thoughtfully a moment, taking another bite. “Don’t really see the point in getting up early if I’m running comms all night nearly every night. Might be piece o’ piss work but still...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill shifted, scratching the back of his bare heel with his other foot and twirling his cowlick thoughtfully with his index finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t answer my question though.” Stoks mused. “What is keeping you up so late...or early, as it were.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill sighed. “Well, I feel like a bit of a dag, to be honest. It’s...it’s Tschev.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…I can’t stop thinkin’ about her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks wiped his hands on his rag before continuing. “Well, I’m not sure what I have to say is what you want to hear.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What d’ya mean?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t want to beat around the bush here, so let me just ask, what are you trying to accomplish in regards to Tschev?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, I think she’d make a fine mate ‘s’all.” Dill said, shrugging his shoulders. Stoks could tell Dill hadn’t really given any rational thought to the situation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tschev has a mate, Dill.” He said. “What do you expect her to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill rested his heavy head in his hands, letting his fruit fall to the table, and sighing loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is nothing wrong with having feelings for someone, even if they don't return those feelings. In fact, it’s more common than you might imagine. But if you keep pursuing it, you're disrespecting them, and that's not love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It isn't? Isn't love persistent and tireless and-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but love is also selfless. If she has declined you, then your continued efforts are selfish, and ultimately, you only end up lying to yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill turned his eyes to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, Dill. You're a good kid. If you want to have a healthy relationship with someone though, you must first be honest, and second, love yourself enough to let go of things that aren't good for you, even if you want it more than anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill pursed his lips, deep in thought, as he twirled his cowlick round and round again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks rubbed his face on his shoulder, scratching an itch and sniffling before he continued peeling the pile of critters on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't be in a good enough place to really love someone else otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goku was looking absent-mindedly at the ceiling as he walked through the ship, heading towards the mess hall. He had a habit of getting lost in the winding corridors, but the one-room he never misplaced was where everyone went to eat. Bulma had told him long ago that it wasn’t called a ‘mess-hall’ because people always made a mess eating in there, but he wasn’t sure he believed her this time - it just made so much sense. Much more so than ‘cafeteria’, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, he was smart enough not to argue with Bulma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He turned into the doorway just in time to have a Saiyan female land at his feet. It was the angry one - Toki.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Damnit, Toki, don’t you come the raw prawn with me!”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>Oh! </span></em><span>Goku thought, </span><em><span>It’s</span></em> <em><span>Dill!</span></em><span> He watched on, trying to piece together what had happened.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You’re havin’ a blue with everybody these days.” Dill continued, standing over her. “Maybe finally gettin’ your arse beat’ll teach you a thing or two - not everyone is as patient as Stoks.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Toki fumed as she got to her feet, shoving past Goku and storming off down the hall. Dill made a screwy face, holding up two fingers at her as she disappeared out of sight.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeaaah, get stuffed ya tosser.” He yelled at Toki before making his way towards Goku.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wowee.” Goku said. “I’m sorry I missed the action.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, Kakarot, how ya garn, mate? Ready for some brekky, hmm?” Dill responded, the other Saiyans in the mess hall resuming their focus on their food. “Aye, that Toki’s heaps mad, I tell ya.” He growled in frustration, running his hands through his messy hair. “Gods, I’m bloody buggered!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I noticed. Anyway, you wanna train after we eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair dinkum.” Dill grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill laughed heartily as he slapped Kakarot on the back. “Sure, sure. I could use a distraction.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma, Bardock, Ufi, and Tschev waited eagerly at the airlock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good god. How long does it take to board a ship?” Tschev snapped, as she rocked back and forth on her bare heels, chewing furiously on her lip. She sighed impatiently, pursing her lips and glaring at the sealed airlock. She tried to play it off as though she had better things to do but everyone knew she was an anxious wreck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now. None of that. She’s fine, if something had happened we’d’ve already heard about it and we ain’t got no word of no tragedies today.” Bardock smiled ever-so-slightly at her as he rested his heavy hand atop her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Cap, did you know that if you die, you don’t really die, you just keep living but in a different dimension?” Ufi asked innocently.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Actually, yes, I did, Ufi. It’s called quantum immortality. But it’s not quite as simple as that.” Bulma responded as patiently as she could, waiting for the away team to come aboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man!” Ufi said, delightedly. “I had no idea! I thought it wasn’t true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, though it seemed to the contrary, the away team boarded the vessel with barely a scratch nor a scrape, except for Nappa, who had some red-stained cotton shoved up his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Basil could say anything, Tschev had thrown herself at her, holding her tight. Basil dropped her shotgun and wrapped her arms around Tschev, spinning her in a circle before setting her back on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev pulled Basil's helmet off, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a passionate, messy kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill stood at the edge of where the airlock met the hall, shuffling his bare feet along the floor as he sulked down the hallway. He stopped, catching sight of Tschev and awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. His heart sank into his stomach as he watched her and Basil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill backed up, trying to move out of the way as Tschev and Basil made their way right past him and down the hall stripping each other of their outer layers of clothing as they went, fingers running through hair and lips across sweaty skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He backed out of the doorway switching his original direction and heading away from where Tschev and Basil were. But he stopped as he bumped into someone. Turning to leave, he felt a large, heavy hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa towered over Dill, still covered in dirt and gore from the away mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dill, m’boy!” He shouted. "Dill, sweet, lil’ Dill. Ya done found yerself in a pickle, Dill.” Nappa started, wrapping his arm around Dill’s shoulder and pulling him into his side as he did so. “Lots has changed since ya died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill didn’t say anything, his eyes following Tschev as she disappeared down the hallway, hand in hand with Basil. Nappa didn’t wait for a response, he simply continued. "Ya see, Tschev and Basil…" He leaned in close, eyebrows bouncing, "they be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thespians.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill was completely lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait...what?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nappa rolled his eyes, his hand making contact with his forehead and slowly sliding down his face to reveal an exasperated expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock cleared his throat and interrupted the increasingly awkward interaction saving Dill from Nappa’s fatherly advice. "Dill, ran into Kakarot on my way down. Seems he be lookin’ for ya." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill quickly took the opportunity afforded to him by Bardock and dismissed himself before running off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cap’n.” Turles smiled a devilish, crooked smile. “I be havin’ a gift for ya.” And with that he tossed a sack at her and shoved his alien captive forward. The prisoner tripped over the lip of the airlock and with his broken arms bound behind him, could only fall on his face in front of Bulma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turles,” Bulma caught the bag, pulling it open to peek inside. There they were, two white chalky stones. She looked back up at Turles, splaying her open palm across her chest, and batted her eyes at him. “Why, you shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turles beamed as he lifted the alien from where he had fallen at the feet of his captors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard the Fitivale.” She looked back to Turles. “Well done. Nappa, Turles, see our guest to his new quarters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock leaned heavily against the wall, resting his face against the cool metal and closing his eyes. He sighed, resisting the urge to reach for another cigarette. He needed to clear his head, but the more he thought, the more he smoked, the foggier and foggier it all became. He thought he had just needed time to adjust, needed space. Space from Stoks, space from Turles and Fetu, and he had definitely needed space from Tschev. But space itself had done nothing to soothe his aching head or ease his troubled mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed off the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. He would never have admitted he was intentionally making his way to Stoks’s room, and he wasn’t quite sure why he wouldn’t. He had gone there many times looking for advice or just to talk. But right now he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he very much needed all of those things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He told himself he was just checkin’ on the kid, seeing how he was holding up. Hadn’t been around much of late and he felt a twinge of guilt over that. Pushing the thought from his mind, he found himself in front of Stoks’ door. He pushed it open, but the room before him was barren and empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his thin and very fragile composure shattered and his fist collided with the door. By the time the door swung back to him he was already long gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks set the two pans of fried vegetables and crustaceans on the table, reaching back over the counter for the rest of lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toki leaned back, between the wall and the bench, her feet resting on the table as she ranted and whined. Stoks reached across her briefly to set a pan in the last open spot on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful preacher man, none of your little friends are here to save you this time.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't respond, only continued to set the table with cutlery and an assortment of chipped and cracked bowls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You gonna run and hide behind that blue bitch or your little legend, Bardock?" She poked, waiting for a reaction but none came. Stoks continued as if he hadn't heard her at all, merely sighing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say ta me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>preacher man</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Toki growled through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noisy room grew silent as all eyes gravitated towards Stoks. He knew what this meant. It always meant the same thing. He was about to get the everlivin’ soul beat out of him. His eyes wandered over the crowd of Saiyans, he recognized them all but saw no friendly faces, no one who would step in and save him from the wrath of Toki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts dissipated quickly as Toki grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down close to her face and across the table, dipping his shirt into the hot dish below him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t quite hear you before. What was it that you said?” She threatened quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks cleared his throat and, clearly and calmly, without breaking eye contact with her said: “I didn't say anything, Toki.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed him by the back of his hair and smashed his face into the table between them knocking over one of the dishes and spilling its contents all over the table and floor. Some of the Saiyans muttered complaints about the spilled food moving to scoop it into their bowls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks felt something pop as blood began to pour from his nose, down his throat and face. He stumbled backward, blinded by the sudden light in his eyes. But Toki was already behind him. She gave him one good shove and before he could throw his hands forward to break his fall, he felt his face collide with the floor. The room burst into cheers and guffaws as the other crew members taunted Stoks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're just as bad as that alien bitch. And why should I leave her be when she has the audacity to strut around like a real Saiyan captain? She's just like Frieza, trying to rule over the Saiyans like some sort of tyrant. Hmm? I don’t care what Vegeta said, she ain’t no Saiyan and she ain’t my captain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voices muttered in agreement as the Saiyans in the mess hall began to chatter behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toki stopped a second, waiting for Stoks to respond, to validate her rage, but he did no such thing. In a matter of seconds, she ignited like a powder keg. Screaming at him, she grabbed the empty cast iron skillet from the table. As he began to sit upright, wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve, she drop-kicked his chin, knocking him on his back once more. Straddling his chest, frying pan in hand she began to slam the heavy iron handle into his chest again and again as she shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the Saiyans stood from where they sat around the tables to get a better look, they began to mutter amongst themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should someone intervene? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she actually going to kill him this time? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toki stood, towering over him, waiting. He struggled to breathe, overwhelmed by the feeling of a thousand knives piercing his chest and ribs and stabbing into his lungs. He managed to get up to his elbows and he met her gaze, his eyes pleading for mercy, but it only fueled Toki’s bloodlust. She swung the skillet like a bat towards his face and his head hit the floor so hard it bounced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it…say I'm right!” She urged, her voice feverish and frenzied. “Say it, goddamn you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks tried to speak but all that came out was a pathetic moan, his voice nearly lost through a mouthful of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She ain’t no Saiyan and she ain’t my captain!” Toki screamed, throwing her fist up in the air, frying pan in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's quite enough!” Someone yelled, shoving Toki aside and standing between her and Stoks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fight ensued but Stoks barely caught any of it through blurry eyes. It was Bardock. Bardock hadn't been around much of late, sticking mostly to himself and his own thoughts. Not that Stoks minded none, but it was reassuring to know he could count on him when it really mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks let his head rest back on the floor as he tried to relax despite the pain that shot down through his chest and down his spine, into his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why’d you have to go and spoil my fun, Turles?” Toki asked, rubbing her cheek where it had smashed into the wall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. Turles</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay off of him. Fer god’s sake Toki, leave the poor man be. It’s worse than pickin’ a fight with a child. Preacher man ain’t got much ado and you know it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she didn’t respond he glared at her with utter disgust, his voice even deeper and quieter. “There is no pride in beating someone who cannot fight back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” He called to the crowd. “Resume your posts and get the hell outta here. The captain will hear of this.” He turned back to Toki, who stood defiantly, frying pan dripping with blood. She glared at Turles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As for you,” Turles said, dragging Toki by the arm, “I’ve got words for you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Toki angrily ripped her arm from his grasp. “Let go of me,</span>
  <em>
    <span> sau’ai!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she hissed at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now you look here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sa’a</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this’ll be the last warning I give ya ‘fore I take matters into me own hands,” he growled as he took her by the throat and shoved her against the wall of the hallway just outside the mess hall. “You best fall in line and I swear, if I hear even a whisper from Stoks of your mouth running wild, stirring up shit, I won’t wait for the captain to sit you in the brig again, I’ll end you myself. Are we clear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Turles released his grip on her, Toki spat before sticking her tongue out at Turles as she turned and ran off, cursing under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks rested his head on the floor feeling the blood soak the back of his hair while he faded in and out of consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't tell if it were seconds or hours later that he heard footsteps approaching, someone was running down the hall. He tensed, craning his neck to see through his one good eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Tschev. She knelt beside him, clicking her tongue thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My god, preacher." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stoks tried to sit up but she pressed down gently on his shoulder, laying him back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry now, we gotcha..." She said, carefully pressing a cloth to his split eyelid and wiping the hair that stuck to his forehead amidst the mixture of sweat and blood that coated his face. Stoks heard muffled voices as Turles told the tale to Tschev.  She grabbed the hem of Stoks's shirt, pulling it up to look at his chest before cursing and carefully pulling it back down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tschev turned to Turles who stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest. “Carry him to the medical bay but be careful with him.” But Stoks didn't hear on account of having passed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want a girl that can kick my ass six ways to Sunday. Is that too much to ask?" Dill lamented as he sat at the edge of the pit, head in hands. Kakarot sat beside him, humming and swinging his legs over the side of the training grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tschev is just so…” He trailed off, sighing heavily and pulling his knees up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought she already had a girlfriend.” Kakarot said, confusion written all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...yeah...but…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what?” When Dill didn’t respond Kakarot scratched the back of his head and continued. “‘Sides... I thought girls who liked girls didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>boys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill stopped and looked at Kakarot, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Kakarot, say, just out of general curiosity, how much do you remember about your life before you were sent to Orth?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Well, nothing actually. I had no idea I was an alien a year ago.” He said, still swinging his legs over the Pit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...I see. Then there’s something I need to explain to you about Saiyans. Well, probably quite a few things...but we’ll start with one for now. Ya see Kakarot, Saiyans...we’re a toey lot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Dill muttered to the ceiling before turning back to Kakarot. “How shall I put this? Um. We...er...are a very... </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexual </span>
  </em>
  <span>people, Kakarot. Most Saiyans have several partners throughout their lifetimes. It’s very rare for a couple to mate for life. And by default I’d say, Saiyans care more about the individual they’re with than they’re gender.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakarot nodded but he looked even more confused than he had before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...okay. Most Saiyans don’t stay together very long, don’t settle down. And for the most part, we like boys </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>girls. It’s very rare to find a Saiyan that likes only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s just sort of how we are, naturally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I see.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’ve kissed boys before?” Kakarot asked innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...no...but-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>before?” He questioned, his eyes wide with surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting off the subject.” Dill muttered in irritation, clearly flustered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know a lot about relationships, Dill. I’ve only had one and ChiChi, well, she came after me. I didn’t really...do much. But there are plenty of other Saiyans on the crew. Just try and get to know some of them better. Who knows, you may even find someone more perfect for you than Tschev.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubt it.” Dill muttered, his cheek squished into his knee, as he hugged his legs tightly, tapping his bare toes on the floor. “Look, Tschev or no Tschev, the point is, it doesn’t matter what I do, it would seem that I am doomed to die alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kakarot sighed heavily. Dill would be an absolutely worthless training partner as long as he was like this, which was more and more often these days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Kakarot. Are you even listening to me?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nevermind." Dill whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're no fun when you're like this. Y’know, I know something that’ll help you feel better." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dill opened his mouth to speak but Kakarot was peering around him, staring intently at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Kakarot shouted at the Saiyan as she passed. She stopped and turned towards him. "Hey you! What's your name?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's Coddish. You really shouldn't…" Dill began but Kakarot was already standing and walking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him with a calm and curious expression. Dill scrambled after Kakarot, tugging on his arm as he went and hissing in his ear. "Kakarot, stop! We shouldn't be associating with her, she can't be trusted." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakarot stopped dead in his tracks, turning to Dill. "Why not?" He asked innocently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um...I don't know. That's just what people say…" Dill's voice pittered out, he was suddenly very nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish cleared her throat still standing in the doorway, midstride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that seems like a stupid reason." Kakarot laughed and continued towards the silent Saiyan. “Hey, Coddish, is it? You like fightin’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turles knocked on the door to the captain's ready room as he pushed it open. Bulma was sitting at the head of the rug that filled the floor, spare parts and screws strewn about her. She was tinkering with something.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Turles." Bulma smiled, setting her gadget and screwdriver down before standing. Quickly she looked him over and her smile fell into a fearful face. "My god! Turles, what the hell happened to you? Was it Bardock?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it. He chuckled. "No, no. Nothing happened. I'm fine. It's…” He hesitated, sighing and running his hand through his messy hair. “It’s Stoks." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma felt her heart drop, she was suddenly dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Toki got to him, not sure what sent her flyin’ off the handle but I do believe she intended to kill the lad this time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in Kino’s bay. I just left there, the good doc and his lovely assistant still be toilin’ away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And where is Toki?” She asked hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in the wind. Scurried off somewhere in the ship.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Bulma covered her face with her hands. Her mind was moving faster than she could keep up. Thoughts were tumbling over each other faster than she could process them and it made her heart pound and her head ache. After a moment Turles took another step forward, clearing his throat and addressing Bulma once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I understand that he’s a man of the cloth, and maybe that's why he just sits there and takes whatever may be thrown his way. But I’ve never met a man who would stare his own Death in the eyes and not lift a finger to stop it. Toki was out for his head and had I not been there, she very well may have taken it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma sighed and almost absentmindedly spoke. "He is peaceful and passive, sometimes infuriatingly so. I've only ever seen him become violent once… well, I didn't see it, but I know it happened."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Turles mused, a look of genuine surprise on his face. "What in the nine hells finally got him riled up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma paused for a moment, remembering that day he died so long ago. It seemed like forever and a day. It almost felt like a different life. She snapped back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter. It is what it is, and at this point, I’m just not sure what to do about it. Toki can’t be policed all the time, and it would seem there aren’t enough of those of us who actually give a damn to keep a close eye on him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turles raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I think you’re missin’ the obvious answer here, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would that be?” She asked incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” He hesitated, unsure of how she may respond to his advice. “You could make an example of her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Bulma was shocked at what she thought he was implying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'know, make her walk the plank, as it were.” When she didn’t respond, he took a step closer to her and continued. “Toki’s been given plenty o’ chances to change her tune and yer warnings are falling on deaf ears. Maybe things would be different if she had shown the slightest bit of effort to change. But she’s runnin’ wild, doing whatever she damn well pleases because she knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t stop her. What kind of captain lets this kind of insubordination go on?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma was shaken. Not just at Turles proposal, but that she was actually considering it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Vegeta do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Turles, Vegeta died to defeat Frieza, to preserve his people. There are enough of us to actually rebuild and…" She paused, caught off-guard that she included herself with the Saiyans and wondered if it was appropriate or not, before continuing. "Everyone can learn and grow - change for the better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not everyone, and even if they can, that don't mean they deserve it." Turles replied gravely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm…" Bulma smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" He lifted his eyebrow and smirked at her, curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'know, you and Bardock are more alike than either of you would admit. He told me the same thing about you." Bulma said. "Repeatedly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, I imagine he did. And I thank ye for this chance to prove myself. But Toki…" Turles sighed. "Well, she's a special sort of stupid. Givin' her any more chances is pearls before swine." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, Turles..." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, cap'n, you gotta do something and right quickly too. More of the crew is gettin' riled up by her rhetoric every time this happens. Fact o' the matter is, you goin' easy on her is proving her point."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her point?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, cap'n". Turles took a step closer and lowered his voice. "She's spreading the shit around thick. Talks about how you're no better'n Frieza- just another clueless alien who don't got no right to lead Saiyans".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Vegeta-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know what Vegeta said and did. That don't matter to those of the crew who don't trust or respect ya. Respect is of particular import to Saiyans. You gotta not just earn it, but it's gotta be obvious even to a stranger that you deserve it, and frankly…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I get the idea, Turles. So what do I do about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, whatever you do, do it soon. Way thems in the mess hall was cheerin', you'll have a full-blown mutiny on your hands next time Toki stirs up trouble."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Kakarot started, placing his hands on his hips as he stretched one leg, bending the other at the knee and bouncing before switching legs. "I want you two to come at me with everything you've got."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish looked uncertain, looking between Dill and Kakarot. She hesitated before locking eyes with Kakarot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, shrugging, she launched herself forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fist hit Goku square in the jaw and all he had time to do was widen his eyes in alarm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woah…” Dill said, almost as shocked as Goku was at how fast their new training partner was.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goku flew back, fully airborne from the force of the blow, but recovered quickly, extending his arms and springing from his hands back to his feet. Coddish pursued with the same speed as her initial advance, but Goku was ready for her this time. She was on a whole different level than Dill, but then again, so was he.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coddish had a very planted way of fighting, with solidly grounded feet that gave her a lot of leverage and stability for each of her blows - somehow managing to still move quickly between strikes to keep up with Goku’s retreat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goku managed to deflect the next few hits, observing how Coddish moved - she never struck mid-stride, she always stopped and grounded herself before striking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The corner of Goku’s mouth turned up in a smile as he planned his next counter. Practicing with Raditz had helped his agility quite a bit, and hopefully, he’d be able to pull it off quickly enough.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A quick burst of speed put a bit more distance between him and his pursuer, and right on queue she quickly followed up to close the distance. With the tiny fraction of a second that he had afforded himself, Goku quickly leapt off his hindfoot and reversed direction, now charging towards Coddish as quickly as she was towards him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She saw his maneuver and stopped, quickly planting herself and throwing a punch right for Goku’s temple. He ducked, her fist hitting only hair as he extended his elbow into her gut.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was like hitting a brick wall. Worse, it was like hitting...well, something stronger than a brick wall, Goku thought. He almost had whiplash as his momentum was abruptly cut off, she absorbed the entirety of the blow and dropped her own elbow on the back of Goku’s head. He slammed down to the ground.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goku groaned, pulling himself to his hands and knees. “Holy moley.” He exclaimed. I didn’t expect that from someone your size - maybe Nappa - but...how’d you do that? Did you even feel it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coddish pulled up her shirt slightly to show her abdomen, already red and beginning to bruise. It actually trickled slightly with blood where the force of Goku's blow had broken skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh…” Goku said, getting to his feet. “Interesting strategy… take the hit to give a worse one back…” He pondered for a second. “Hey, Dill!” He called.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?” Dill snapped out of his daze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, can you charge Coddish for me real quick? I wanna see something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh….”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on! You can do it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh...alright?” Came the hesitant answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, Coddish...do exactly to him what you did to me… can you do that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coddish shrugged, her eyebrows raised as if to say ‘I guess’.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, go!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dill charged towards Coddish - noticeably slower than either of the other two but still quite a bit faster than practically any human could muster. He must have missed the details of what had happened a moment before, since his punch was aimed for Coddish’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fortunately for Goku, less so for Dill, it didn’t seem to make a difference. His fist hit Coddish square on the cheekbone, her head barely moving upon receiving the blow. Her own fist found its way right into Dill’s solar plexus, winding him with a mighty </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oof’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and lifting his feet from the ground for a second. He struggled to inhale as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“AHA!” Goku yelled, “I knew it! You're not just resisting with pure muscle! Your alignment is perfect, redirecting the force of the blow into the ground - Dill might as well be trying to punch the ship! And you use the same force which met Dill’s blow to simultaneously land your own strike! Genius!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coddish shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dill groaned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goku clapped and bounced in place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright! Let’s go again!” Goku said, taking up his guard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coddish halted him with a raised hand and motioned to Dill on the ground, whose breath had finally returned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmmm...I guess you’re right. You sure kicked his butt seven ways to Saturday!” Goku said. “Anyway, you don't talk a lot but you sure hit hard. We should do this again sometime, Coddish!" Goku grinned goofily, rubbing the back of his head where there was a large, swollen knot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was nice to meet you!" Goku waved excitedly as Coddish made her way back to the doorway. "I'm Goku...Kakarot for short!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Bulma groaned as her door-chime beeped. “Come in!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For crying out loud…” Bulma complained under her breath as she sat up out of her bed and walked towards the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Upon opening it, she found nobody on the other side. She curiously stuck her head out into the hallway, looking back and forth for whoever had just doorbell-ditched her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Evenin’, Cap!” came a youthful voice from behind her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Son of a-” Bulma screamed, falling forward as she spun around to see Ufi standing in her room behind where she had just been standing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry, cap! You told me not to just drop in unannounced, so I rang first this time!” Ufi said, shamelessly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ufi….It doesn’t help when you just drop in from the vents anyway!” Bulma said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ufi pursed her lips and squinted as she tilted her head in a pensive expression.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, nevermind.” Bulma said. “What do you have to report?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, right!” Ufi said. “Turles says he finished interrogating the prisoner - said he ‘leaned’ on him, whatever that means, and got the sector where the rendezvous with the other ship was supposed to be. Says the guy doesn’t know where the other ship is right now specifically, and Basil says the computers on the PTO ship are all sparky and zappy, so we can’t get any more info from there either.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma sighed. Much as she was disappointed, they still had several months to find the last ball before they became active again anyway.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, thank you, Ufi.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right-oh, Cap!” Ufi said, saluting clumsily before starting to walk out of the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma was almost to her bed when Ufi’s voice surprised her for a second time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait!” She yelled, coming right back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma took a deep breath to steady herself - she hadn’t been this jumpy in a long time, but she passed it off as just stress. It’d be all better once she wished Vegeta back and he re-established order.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Ufi said, looking up as if trying to remember. “Yes, Turles wants to know when you’ll be executing the prisoner, or if he should do it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma stopped for a second. “Wait, what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know...since we got all the information out of him that we’re gonna get… Turles didn’t know if you were gonna delegate the execution or…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma hadn’t thought about what would become of the captured PTO captain after his interrogation. She cursed herself for yet again failing to live up to the responsibility she shouldered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cap?” Ufi asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh...right. Tell Turles I’ll talk to him about it in the morning.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aye, aye, Captain!” Ufi saluted again, before almost turning on her heels in proper military fashion and running off down the hallway.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bulma collapsed on her bunk, holding the Saiyan Royal Crest above her and looking at it as she did every night before sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to kill Toki...well, maybe she did a little. But could she bring herself to do it? Even by someone else’s hands...could she kill another Saiyan? And now there was the matter of the PTO captain. Could she kill someone who had worked for Frieza? Who had hunted Saiyans and slaughtered them? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to make a decision and she had to do it soon. It was quickly looking like she had no other way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Vegeta. I’m just not up to this.” She said, before rolling to one side and trying to fall asleep before her tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She failed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock peered into Stoks’s room but upon finding it empty and dark, turned to head towards the mess hall. If he wasn't in his room, he would definitely be in the mess hall. Bardock caught sight of his brother out the corner of his eye, his lips curling in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evenin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>uso</span>
  </em>
  <span>*. I’ve been runnin’ all over Hell’s half-acre looking for you.” Turles forced a smile as he looked behind him into Stoks’s room. “Ya lookin’ for the bishop?” He asked, as his brother walked past him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that.” Bardock muttered, almost absentmindedly as he sauntered on down the hall, pulling his cigarette tin from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turles thought for a moment, running his hand over his face and muttering to himself. “Oh gods, I am going to regret this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bardock. I need to speak to you.” He said loud and clear as he ran to catch up to his brother. Bardock didn’t quicken his pace, but he didn’t slow either. He simply continued on as if he hadn’t heard anything to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” Turles said firmly. He wasn’t afraid of his brother, though if he was smart he probably would’ve been. Bardock would take any opportunity afforded him, no matter how small, to punish his brother for his sins and Turles was well aware of the fact. He was merely looking to avoid further conflict and coming in contact with Bardock at all almost always unraveled into violence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course we do.” Bardock sneered, rolling his eyes. “What is it this time? Toki incitin' another riot?” He made no move to stop his steady march until Turles’s arm shot out, blocking his path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, yes.” Turles jumped in front of his brother, rolling his shoulders back and standing firm between Bardock and the dark hall. “I’m serious, Bardock.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time Bardock looked at his brother. Turles looked anxious and disheveled, his white, loose-fitting shirt stained with blood. Dried blood cut paths down his forearms. Bardock smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...you look like hell, Turles. Finally got what you deserved, </span>
  <em>
    <span>eh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not mine. It’s Stoks’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock tried to hide the look of surprise on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t piss on my leg and tell me it’s rainin’.” Bardock growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the honest to god truth.” He held up his hands in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Preacher nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>died </span>
  </em>
  <span>today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock’s look of disgust was suddenly gone, replaced with one of surprise and fear. But Turles’s words weren’t connecting in his brain. All he could do was stare at his brother and repeat the question again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He barely mouthed the word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toki meant to put one to the sword and she got </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn </span>
  </em>
  <span>close too. If I hadn’t’ve found him when I did he’d be under the dark waters. As it were he’s not entirely out of the woods yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock didn’t respond, his eyes narrowing as he scanned Turles’s face in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Turles pursed his lips in exasperation. “Why would I lie to you about this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Look...if you don’t believe me, march on down to Kino’s bay yourself. I’m sure Tschev and the good doc are still piecin’ the kid back together again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bardock looked down and to the side, wondering if he actually had been as distant as Turles was accusing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. I’m not asking you to forgive me, Bardock and I’m not asking you to trust me. I’m asking you to pull yer head out of yer own arse and take a look around you. The lad </span>
  <em>
    <span>relies </span>
  </em>
  <span>on you and you haven’t been there for him. He can nary defend himself and he isn’t so inclined to do so even if he could. So, while you’ve been quite preoccupied sulking around, feeling sorry for yer new life, drenched in yer own melancholy, he be livin’ on borrowed time. Toki’s out there somewhere on the ship. One of these days she's going to kill him and that blood will be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>yer hands </span>
  </em>
  <span>as much as it is on hers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turles paused, letting his words sink in and watching his brother’s face carefully as Bardock’s expression grew more fearful and uncertain. “You need to ask yerself if that’s something that you can live with.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>AN: We apologize everyone, no artwork this week. With everything going on in the world, and both my husband and I being furloughed workers now, we are currently assessing whether we can continue to commission the artwork or not. We're hoping it's a "yes" though. We've loved having Grey's work and think it adds something really special to the story! <br/><br/>We know it's been a long and slow set up but things are going to pick up here very, very soon and we appreciate you all hanging in there with us! We love you all for reading and for commenting and leaving kudos. We LIVE for the comments, they mean the world to us! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>See you next week, and as always, much love, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mo &amp; Hanko </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>